Fate: Timing is everything
by Yaman999
Summary: When Haruka and Michiru's daughter, messes with the timeline; the future as they know it, lingers in a haze between reality and an alternate dimension. Can things be set back in order before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**So to Abomination? Eff you… is a story I jotted down a year ago… I had about… five readers… and now I am writing the sequel to that story. Looooong story short, you may want to read that story prior to this one. You may just understand my jokes then. **

**Okay, so. Here we go. One, two, one two three four. **

**(( I don't own Sailor Moon, just this tale of heroism and quirky antics. ))**

******

Haruka ran down the winding corridor, panting heavily as frustration began to set in. "Where the hell am I? Michiru!?" the blonde flipped around, searching for her love. "Michi… Where are you! I can't find you!" Haruka picked up her pace, only to run in the same place she had been for the last three years.

"…Haruka…." A ghostly voice called to the lost tomboy.

"Michi!" I am coming! Don't worry" a finish line to the tiresome journey was just ahead. In sight, was a beautiful woman, donned in a Sailor Senshi uniform with beautiful, long, curly, sea-like hair. Just what the blonde had been looking for. "My love I have finally found you!" she sang as she enclosed on her goddess.

"Haruka, hold me"

"Michiru!" puzzled, Haruka stopped in her tracks and stared at her love.

"Haruka? Hold me…" the figure begged. The blonde scuffed her feet slightly.

"I would…. But uh… you're pink…. And you look… sticky… You're not…" The figure gasped, "You are not Michiru! You are the Daimon, Bubblelicious!"

"No!!!" with a high pitched squeel, the figure swelled up, and popped.

"Haruka… Haruka dear, wake up…" the racer groaned, swatted at where the voice was coming from, and attempted to go back to sleep. "Haruka, Haruka Tenoh, wake up right now."

"I'm sleeping. Ten minutes. Ten damn minutes." the agitated blonde scoffed as the persistent voice continued to nag.

Michiru took a long deep breath and leaned in close to her sleeping beauty. In a very soft, seductive voice, Michiru pulled out the big guns. "baby… please wake up…. I need you… I need you so bad…. Please" she slowly ran a single finger along her wife's lower back.

"…doesn't work… but I'm up anyway." Haruka smiled as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. "Fool me once, shame on you… fool me 387 times, shame on me" the playful blonde winked at her love, who in turn, gave a flirty smile.

"I'll go make your coffee, you need to get ready to take the girls to school" she kissed Haruka's forehead, and started walking towards the door… but was stopped b a sneaky hand, pulling on the waist band of her shorts.

"You did wake me up for lovin', I woke up for lovin'," Michiru laughed as her prince pulled her closer to the bed, "now, woman, I think I deserve a little lovin'" the blonde grinned deviously as she pulled her wife, in a playfully rough manner, on to the bed they shared.

The sea goodess squirmed as her love climbed on top of her and pinned her to the bed, "but Ruka", she said in between spats of giggles, "You haven't even brushed your teeth yet", faking a look of disgust to push her point.

"Well you know, I'm pretty that was a Clause in our vows 'In marrying Haruka Tenoh, you must give her 'Morning Loving' with, or without, the brushing of teeth" the blond smiled proudly as she leaned over and kissed her wife.

"I guess that is just something I'm going to have to adjust to…" she lost her train of thought as Haruka's kisses trailed from her neck, down to her navel. The blonde looked up, slightly confused.

"Its been a minute love, you haven't figured this out yet?" the blonde made her way back up to Michiru's lips, softly brushing her own lips against the delicate skin of her, now blushing, wife.

"I know…" she wrapped her arms around the thin blonde and closed her eyes, "time flies, my love." Michiru placed her cheek against Haruka's and ran her fingers….and ran her fingers….. "What the hell?" she tried to run her fingers through the racers hair, but was stopped by…

"it's gum… ruka…"

"What?"

"Gum… you have a massive… wad… of gum… in your hair…" she leaned forward and began an attempt to untangle the mess.

"Gum?!!" a gasp escaped the lips of the blonde.

"That's what I said… " Michiru grunted as her wife squirmed and began to freak out.

"Get it out getitout getitoutgetitout!!!!!!!!!" The usually calm tomboy writhled in disgust, which caused a giggle to arise from Michiru. Which earned her an immediate glare from her wife. "…it is not funny Michi…." tears beginning to form in the corners of the blonde's eyes.

Michiru pouted, attempting to hide her giggles, as she pulled at the trapped strands of hair, "babe… I think we're going to have to try something else…

The morning was bright as a familiar pop song carried its tune through the brightly painted room.

"Alexis. Wake up." A small girl with aqua curls stood over her sleeping sister, a large pillow clasped firmly in her hands… a devilish glean in her eyes. "Alexis….. You better wake up now… or you will suffer the consequences…"

"…Marina, don't." the small blonde lump mumbled in reaction to her sister's threats. "If you do, I'll tell papa..."

"Nope, I'm sorry. That is NOT the correct answer. Alexis, suffer the wrath of the almighty…" the small girl pauses for a minute, lifts the pillow above her head, and begins to laugh in a maniacal hysteria *Bwa ha ha ha* " Sailor Marina!!! PILLOW ATTACK!!!" with that, she brought the pillow down, hitting her sleeping sister full force with the feathered torture device. The small girl repeated the motion until a reaction was forced from the blonde girl.

The blonde blinked for a moment, as a 'Whap, Whap, Whap" intruded her thoughts, and the vision of annoyance of a sister on top of her. "Really?" She calmly said. "Marina, I am going to count to three. If you are not off of me, and the pillow is motionless on the ground… I am going to K-I-L-L… you…."

Marina held her stance.

"One…"

The younger, aqua haired girl did not budge. Determination in her eyes as she dared her sister to continue.

"Two…" Alexis spat the phrase with an obvious tone of anger.

The smaller girl stuck her tongue out at the blonde's threats of retaliation.

"….THREE!!!!"

Haruka crossed her arms, and anxiously tapped her foot as she sat. "Michi…I don't think this is going to do anything. Other than make me smell like a sandwich…." the woman sat as the violinist began spreading globs of peanut butter over the mess of hair and pink bubblegum.

"Ruka, this works every time. Now just watch as the gum comes right …" Michiru tugged on a comb… until the teeth broke off in to the snarl. "…shit…" Michiru cursed, causing the blonde to look up at her wife.

"That look causes me to worry, Michi… please stop with that face" Michiru's eyes were wide, a creepy fake smile stretched ear to ear. "Michi… please stop…"

"Maybe…we… need… Mayo..nnaise….." she nodded her head repeatedly at her own suggestion. "Definitely Mayonnaise…."

"…oi oi…" Haruke dropped her head and tried not she show her distress.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA STOP IT STOP IT!! I GIVE UP!!!! ALEXIS!!! YOU BUTT FACE!!!"

"I WARNED YOU!!! I WARNED YOU!!! "NO! NO!!!…." a pause of silence. "EWWWWWW!!!!!! EWWW!!!! EWWW!!!!!! MAMA!!!!"

Michiru looked up, the origin of the screams, as she opened a jar of questionable mayonnaise. "Looks like the girls are up, love." she smelt the contents of the jar, and instantly soured her face and held the jar at a distance, "Here we go, Ruka…" she laughed nervously.

"I told her. I told her one hundred times…" Haruka vented as Michiru slathered her head with the rancid spread; the smell alone made both women gag. "Oh my god, Michiru!" the racer covered her nose and placed her head between her legs.

"Don't!" Michiru laughed as she held her nose, 'you're getting it on your pants!" she pointed the greasy stain forming on Haruka's pant leg.

"I told Alexis not to chew gum in our bed…. She always takes it out of her mouth and leaves it…. I told her one million times…." Haruka mumbled as her wife scrubbed her head with a pot cleaning, steel wool sponge.

"Good morning, Mama. Good morning Papa" the two young girls said in unison as they entered the kitchen.

"Holy cow!" the small blonde covered her nose, and stuck out her tongue to show her disgust, "Bleh…..what is that smell? It smells like a aminal died in here….."

"An-I-mal… Alexis. …" her mother corrected.

"That is what I said. A Aminal." her mother twitched slightly. Why are you making a mess on Papa's head?…" the girl tilted her head slightly, puzzled.

"We are trying to get the gum out… Alexis. " Haruka said in an accusing manner.

"Gum…? What gum?" The blond tried to pretend that she did not know what her parents were saying. "I never… chew gum…." the seven year old looked at the floor, pretending to be interesting in the current activities of her feet.

The racer looked at her eldest daughter, and took a deep breath. Fear shot through Alexis' small body.

She caved. "it was me Papa… I'm sorry……….." she said with tears filling her bright emerald eyes. Her head dropped, and the blonde curls bounced as the little shoulders shook.

A hand rested on the shoulder of the small girl, causing Alexis to momentarily control the tears and look up. "Mama…" the small girl's bottom lip shook. She looked in to the bright blue eyes of her mother, and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. "mama… please don't be mad…. I'm sorry. I was listening to music on your bed… it must have falled out and I didn't notice…. Im sorry…." she muffled her apologies through the embrace.

Michiru held her daughter, and bent down to eye level to look at the small blonde.

"We know you are sorry. Please, listen to your Papa in the future. " She smiled sweetly and wiped the tears from her daughter's face. Alexis nodded.

"Are you two ready for your first day of school? " the racer asked as the leaned her head in to the sink and turned on the water.

"Yeah, I guess so." Marina smiled as she packed her favorite coloring book in to her book bag. Marina was short for her age and had dark aqua, curly hair. She was a perfect Mini Michiru., unlike her sister who took after her papa in every way.

"Well" the older of the two girls began, "We better leave now, we promised Chibi-usa we would walk with her this morning." Alexis grabber her own back pack and ran to kiss her mother good bye. Her sister following her lead.

"Well don't I get a kiss?" Haruka asked, a pout on her face. The two children stood still.

"Please?" Haruka begged. The girls remained where the were and n sync, brought their hands up to cover their noses.

"Stinky, papa…" The girls said in unison.

"Can we kiss you twice and give you esstra big hugs when we get home?" Marina bargained with her papa, batting her sparkling sapphire eyes (which always melted Haruka's heart), "please papa?"

Haruka nodded and blew kisses to her girls. "Okay, but I will require a hug for each year. Alexis, seven from you…" she pointed to Marina, "and six from you, my princess." The racer smiled, and waved, as those responsible for the joy in her life, walked out the door.

"Haruka…" The blonde looked over her shoulder at her wife, who had tried again to pick out the pieces of gum from the racer's head. "I think we are going to have to shave it all off."

"Damn." The star dropped her head. Defeated by the daimon named "Bubblelicious".

**So there was Chapter One!!!! What did you think? Please comment, let me know what you think? For those confused as to who Marina and Alexis are… you obviously did not read the first story. Shame on you. Shame. I will forgive you, but read the first story. Silly, silly gooses. **


	2. Chapter 2

_When I am developing a new story… I tend to doodle the scenes and certain things that I want in the story. For you guys, I have totally put links up to those doodles. Just to make Y-O-U smile. So check out the links that are listed on my profile… booo ya. _

_**Okay, so. Here we go. One, two, one two three four. **_

_**(( I don't own Sailor Moon, just this tale of heroism and quirky antics. ))**_

_Once Marina had merrily skipped in to her class, Alexis and Chibi-usa giggled as they began their "Big Girl" talk. _

"_So, Yusuke totally has a crush on you!" Chibi-usa sang song the information to her taller friend. "He told Ana while they were at Rina's birthday party!" The princess giggled as Alexis's face went red. _

"_Yusuke doesn't like me that way." Alexis closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "I saw him and Charlotte hold hands on Sunday, Ana is a liar." _

"_Nuh uh!" the smaller child placed her hands on her hips in defense of the legitimacy of her source. "Why would Ana lie about that?" _

"_Don't you remember when she told everyone that she the daughter of Sailor Venus?" Alexis giggled as her friend's face reflected an, 'Oh yeah, I forgot about that…" expression. _

"_I guess so" the two girls laughed as the walked in to their class. _

_Like the rest of the Crystal Tokyo, the elementary school was constructed of a crystal-like material. The city gleamed during the day, and twinkled at night. _

_Neo Queen Serenity had taken the thrown after an enemy had attacked Tokyo and had destroyed most of what was "Tokyo". Shortly after the birth of Chibi-usa, Sailor Moon had used her power to reconstruct the city and continues to protect all with the powers of Love and Friendship. _

_The earth had been blessed with peace for the last decade; for once, the senshi could simply enjoy their lives. _

The students filled their seats as the teach stood in front of the class. The bell rang, and a 'hush' swept over the your class.

"Good morning, Class." the teacher said with a warm smile.

"Good Morning, Miss. Kimiko!" The students replied in a cheery unison.

"I hope everyone enjoyed their summer vacations." She stated as she began writing on the white board, "This is the Second Grade, this is no longer 'baby' material. We will be working on improving your reading, writing and vocabulary…" the teacher continued on, explaining the outline for the first semester of school. **((AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey you guys. In case you are confused… this is based on Utah's school system… ha ha. I don't know how the Japanese do things… but uh…we're going to play that my local school system has become the global… school system. If you don't like that… I really don't care… sorry. Okay… going on…))**

The pink-haired girl leaned next to her friend, "This lady seems kind of scary… I bet she's not married…" Alexis giggled at the comment.

"Now class…" she cleared her throat, licked her index finger, and passed out blank paper to each child in the class, "Who can tell me who the Sailor Senshi are? What do they do?" Each student threw their hand up, some threw both hands waving frantically in the air, eager to be called on to answer the question. "Yes, you…" looks at the seating chart, "Jeff?" She smiled as the young boy took a deep breath.

"Well my mommy says that the sailor senshi are super heroes who protect us from…um.. Monsters with the um… teeth and the uh… bloodygutsandgore and thenthey they they would, um, Fly! And fight the bad guys so that the good guys would be deaded." The boy gleamed; very proud of his response.

"Yes…" the woman thought about the child's answer, "the senshi are protectors of this planet. They make sure that the bad guys who try to take over our lovely world, do not succeed in their evil plots." She looked around the class. "Who wants to tell me the names of the sailor senshi?" again, the excited hands shot up. "You" she pointed to a very small girl in the front row.

"Okay… Mercury, Mars, Venus, uh…" she paused, a slightly obvious expression of concentration, creased her young features, "Pluto… Uranus" The class burst out in fits of laughter, earning a very stern look from the teacher. The class regained its composure.

"Continue, please" The girl nodded.

"Nepune, Saturn, Jupiter…" the petite girl finished.

The teacher pulled down a chart of the planets, "Very good. Very good. Good for you… god FOR you…" she rambled slightly as she prepared slightly to explain the student's first assignment. She cleared her throat, "Now, on that blank paper I just gave you, I want you to draw yourself as a Sailor Senshi. I want you to explain which planet is yours, and why you chose it." the classes erupted in to mini, obviously excited, side conversations.

"What are you going to be?"

"I don't know…" the children mumbled to each other.

"Now, you have till a quarter to, to finish. Then I would like you to present to the class.

Chibi-usa drew a large pink circle on her paper. "Alexis, who are you going to draw yourself as?" she asked as she studied the mark she had just made.

"hmm…" the blonde thought for a moment. "I think I will draw myself as Sailor Mars. I think she is wicked cool." she smiled as she reached for the yellow Crayon, "But… I think I'm going to give myself Jupiter's powers. They are much stronger… and cooler…" she scribbled marks on her paper to represent her curls.

"I'm going to draw myself as 'Sailor Moon', the legendary warrior. My papa says that she used her love of this world, and the faith of her friends, to save even the most evil of bad guys. She turned em' all good!" She smiled from ear to ear. "I love my friends, so I would to have her powers." Chibi-usa began to hum playfully as she colored in her thick lines.

"Alright class, let's share!" The teacher clapped her hands and grabbed the children's attention. "Who would like to share first." One by one, the children stood up and explained their drawings to the class

A small girl with short black hair stood up and took a breath. "My name wood be Sailor Sky, because I love to be up high…" she twiddled slightly from nerves and spoke in a quiet voice, "… and I would want to be guided by Uranus…" Again, the class burst into giggled and were quickly silenced buy their teacher's _glare of death_, "… I like Sailor Uranus, because she is strong… and she isn't afraid to stand up and do what she thinks is right!" the small girl's voice began to grow, "She is as fast as the wind and acts with a grace that anyone would envy!" she girl smiled excitedly and ran ran back to her seat.

"Ugh, I hate Sailor Uranus." Alexis pouted and sunk her head down. "She is so mean." Chibi-usa looked at her, slightly nervous.

_Although Chibi-usa knew the true identities of the Sailor Senshi, and that the blonde's parent's were in fact, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, she had been sworn to secrecy. Until the day Alexis and Marina, awoke as guardians of Uranus and Neptune, they would remain naïve in regards to their heritage, as well as their fate as Soldiers. _

"Every time Uranus is at post, she always gets me in trouble. It is like…" she trailed off in thought for a moment, "She's probably friends with my mama… or papa… or sometin."

"Probably…" the small pink-haired girl shot up for a moment, "Am I still coming home with you today?" She asked, very excitedly.

"Yeah, Mama and Papa have that banquet to go to tonight… Elsa Grey will be babysitting." Alexis smiled.

"I'm so bummed I don't get to go to the banquet…" Chibi-usa pouted.

"Papa says that the banquets at the palace are dull anyway. Plus, Princess Usagi would much rather play with the Awesome… ALEXIS TENOH!" she stroke a pose. "Daughter of the famous F1 champion, Haruka Tenoh!" She winked at her friend and threw a flirty hand gesture.

Haruka sat at the counter, rubbing her now "buzzed" head. A slight pout on her face.

"Don't worry babe…" Michiru wrapped her arms around her wife from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. "I think you look super sexy, like Justin Timberlake."

"I think you have a fetish for that guy…" the racer pouted and glares slightly at her beautiful, aqua haired love.

The aqua-haired beauty smiled and gently nibbled on the blonde's neck, whispering seductively in the star's ear, "jealous…Haruka?" the star nodded slightly.

Michiru turned the chair that her racer was sitting in, causing the pouting blonde to face the artist. "Mi…" the artist silenced her wife by pressing a slender finger on the blonde's full lips. Michiru sexily shook her head as she leaned in and replaced her finger with her lips. Haruka did not resist as her lovely violinist kissed her passionately, and climbed onto her racer's lap.

Michiru pulled from the kiss, "so… so so so so so so so so soooo…" Haruka chuckled and waited for her wife to finish, "so so S-E-X-Y" The violinist licked her racer's top lip, causing the star to slightly moan.

Haruka pulled her wife closely to her, pressing her lips against Michiru's. Biting her wife's bottom lip, playfully rough. "Michi…" The star closed her eyes and pulled her hips against her own, standing from her stool, and setting her wife on the counter. The lovers' lips never straying from their partner's.

"Haruka…" the violinist breathed, barely above a whisper, "…make love to me"

**Boom chicka wa wa. We're going to leave it at that for today. Great session everyone. Great time. So, this was a short chapter… and not much happened (Other than you figure "oh, Usagi is queen and darling Alexis has no idea who her parents are.) Well, I've had kind of a hectic week with finals and Math tests… (whoever decided Algebra was a keystone in everyday life… and decided it should be mandatory… should have their heads chopped off… So while you are waiting for the next chappy… (You pervs, you just wanna read the steamy steamy scene with our Ruka and Michi….Don't you! :o ) Look at those pic on my profile, feel free to comment them… or read my other drabble/stories. **

**Xoxo**

**Me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ya'll. How have you guys been? So, it's only been a year… I'm not too late with an update… am I? Have you all moved on to better, finished, stories? I hope not. **

**Just a side note, I had a comment saying I was boring because ruka and michi have two girls… well… there are families with six boys…. Shit happens. Plus, as ruka and michi are both women, they are missing certain… "Y" that makes boys. Two "XX"s can not make an "XY"… sure… two women can't have babies based on star power either… so I guess I could have given them a boy… but boy's just are not as cute in mini skirts… **

**So that is that. Here we go… **

**One two three… one two three… **

Chibi Usa and Alexis opened the door, a slight panic of clattering pans in the background. "Momma, Papa, we are home!" Alexis called to her parents as the two girls put down their bags and removed their shoes, "I dropped Marina off at Ms. Marlene's. She forgot her tights again…" she giggled, "She looked pretty silly without them in her tutu…" she and the pink haired girl walked into the kitchen where her papa was sweeping up a bag of flour that had fallen on the floor and her mama was straightening her skirt and fixing her hair. "Hey Papa", the small girl ran over towards Haruka and gave her the owed hugs and kisses.

"Hey Pumpkin, how was your day?'

The small blonde shrugged, "it was okay, that boy picked on us again on our way home today, but we showed him"

Michiru's eyes shot open, "You showed him? Should we be expecting another call from his father?"

Alexis looked down "Probabie", Michiru put her hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"Well, if he deserved it, good for you pumpkin. I'm proud that you are not afraid to stand up for yourself." She smiled as her wife shot an annoyed look that made Haruka uncomfortable. "Uh… so uh… Princess, what do you think of my new hair do?"

"Oh, it just looks… super cool" she gave cheesy thumbs up towards the buzzed haired racer and giggled.

"Ha ha…" Haruka ran her hand over the short hair, "I forgot to tell everyone that the Bubblegum Fairy was on vacation and someone put their used gum under my pillow…"

"… That was bad…" Michiru rolled her eyes at the lame joke while her wife gave her a goofy grin.

"So Princess, are you excited about tomorrow? It's going to be a long journey" the small pink haired princess nodded, her pig tails bouncing. Alexis looked puzzled at the princess.

"Trip? You're going on a trip already? School just started" the princess nodded her head.

"My mommy and daddy thought it was time for me to visit the…." Haruka shot the princess a warning look, "…the States. I have family over there and they feel that it is important that I visit my American relatives…Learn as much as I can from them."

"…. I can't believe you didn't tell me…"

"My parents just told me that I was actually going this morning…I won't be gone that long, only about a year."

"Then how did my parents know? Did you tell them before you told me?"

Haruka interrupted, "No honey, I went to the palace today. The queen told me."

Alexis stood still, her head down, trying her best to hide her heartbreak. "…but…what am I going to do?" a tear rolled down her face, "you're my best friend… you're my only friend" she held her fists tight trying to keep her composure, her shoulders shaking.

"I'm sorry Alexis…" she reached for her friend's hand, but the girl pulled away and ran to her room locking the door. Haruka looked at Chibi-Usa who was obviously upset over her best friend's reaction. "Haruka, why is she so mad at me?"

Haruka smiled at her princess, "Small lady, she is not mad at you, she is simply afraid of missing you. She doesn't want you to go. She will understand eventually." She leaned in and hugged the pink haired princess, pulled away and gave her a smile, "I'm sure she will be okay by tomorrow and you two will have a great time at your party." Chibi-Usa nodded and wiped her eyes on her shirt. "How about I take you home, maybe get some ice cream on the way… just don't tell your mom."

"YAY!"

Michiru knocked on her oldest daughter's bedroom door, "Sweetheart, are you okay?" She could hear her daughter sobbing on the other side. "Sweetheart, can I come in?"

"…No."

"Please?"

"…No"

"Pretty please?"

"…okay…" Michiru could hear small footsteps coming towards the door and the small 'click' of the lock, then the small footsteps scampered back to the bed as she opened the door.

"Honey, are you okay?"

"…no, I don't want Chibi-Usa to go away for an entire year… what will I do?"

"Sweetheart, a year is not nearly as long as you think… she will be home before you even know it. This is something that is very important for the princess, she needs to learn all she can while she is young to prepare for her future duties", she lightly brushed a curly strand from her daughter's face, "I know you will miss her, and do not think for a second that she isn't going to miss you just as much. You are a big part of her life and always will be."

"What if she goes and forgets all about me?" Alexis sniffed.

"Trust me", Michiru looked into her daughter's puffy teary eyes, "that will never happen. You two are a big part of each other's lives and are destined to be friends forever, but for now… you have to let her take her journey and have faith that your friendship will be stronger than it is even now", the small girl looked at her mother, "Do you have faith in your friendship?" Alexis wiped a tear and nodded. Michiru smiled, "that's what I thought. Alexis, you are so brave. Now, get dressed we have dinner tonight at the palace, I'm sure Chibi-Usa will be very happy to see that you are okay."

Alexis and Marina stood in front of a large reflecting crystal in the palace, twirling, watching their new dresses move as they swayed to and fro, and pretending that they themselves were princesses looking for their prince charming. "I love going with momma and papa to palace parties! We get to be pretty." Marina squealed and she spun in her dress.

"Girls," Michiru called, "come over here; it's time to go in." The girls skipped over to their mother who immediately began to straighten the girls' dresses and using spit to tame wild strands and curls. "Alright, hold my hands and let's go. Your papa is already inside"

"Oh look!" Alexis pointed, "It's Ami and Makoto, Minako, Rei…" she grinned and looked up at her parents.

"Stay here for just a minute, then you can go wild and drive them nuts", her papa teased.

"Ruka, where is Hotaru?" Michiru looked at her watch, "she is never late".

"Oh, she called me. She said she was going to be a little late and she apparently has a big surprise for us", Haruka grinned, "I bet she bought us an early Anniversary present", Haruka grinned.

"Doubt it.."

Hotaru walked in, looked around at the crowd…until she spotted them, "Momma, Papa!" Haruka and Michiru looked over to see their beautiful daughter coming towards them; Haruka outstretched her arms and hugged Hotaru tightly.

"Damn, I've missed you so much", Haruka let go of the short, black haired woman so Michiru could hug her.

"You look so beautiful!"

"Thanks, Michiru"

"How is school?"

"Just amazing, I start my fellowship this fall", Haruka notice something strange, she just couldn't get her eyes off of it.

"What is that?" Haruka pointed to the thing hanging on Hotaru's arm.

"Oh!" She looked at the tall young man standing next to her, "This is the surprise! His name is Steven, we met at the coffee shop, he's a physicist" A look of shock swept the faces of the couple who had raised her.

"So your surprise was that you met a guy", Michiru smiled, "I'm happy for you two."

Steven and Hotaru looked at each other, "Well, actually… that isn't really the surprise. It's about one half of the story…" she held out her hand showing a large diamond ring on her finger. "We are getting married." … Michiru swooned into Haruka's arms.

"Wow…. Wow… Wow… that's some um… news." She paused and helped her spouse back to her feet, "Have you um… talked to um… the queen about it?" Haruka stared at Steven, obviously making him very uncomfortable.

"No, not yet. I'm sure she won't mind."

"She might…" She held out her hand, "It was fabulous to meet you Steven, but I severely doubt you're going to be able to marry Hotaru. She's not your type." With that, Haruka walked away.

"Everyone, Small Lady, Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion" Everyone in the room stood and gave their full attention to the leaders of their kingdom.

"Wow…" Marina and Alexis gasped in unison.

"I want to be just like the queen when I grow up, she is so pretty"

"I want boobs like hers some day!" Alexis giggled.

"Look at chibi-usa! Wow!" Marina pointed at their friend. "Soooo pretty!"

Everyone sat down at large table and talked of their lives, old friends catching up on something other than "Business". Alexis was surprised while watching the queen around her friends, she had never seen their queen so relaxed, laughing 'til she cried and joking with the other women. Alexis looked at her friend and laughed. Chibi-usa had her hand on her chin and looked extremely bored listening to the grown ups talk. "Mama, may I be excused? I want to play with Chibi-Usa" Michiru nodded and continued telling Minako the battle of the bubble gum. Alexis saved Chibi-usa from her boredom and the two ran off to play.

"Now…" The queen stood up, "Hotaru, may we talk alone for a moment" Hotaru nodded and followed the queen down the hall. Haruka looked at Michiru and took her hand.

"Haruka, my heart is breaking for her…"


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi lead Hotaru into a small room, "Please, close the door and have a seat…", she said calmly as Hotaru followed her instruction.

"Neo-Queen Serenity", the queen interrupted.

"Please, just call me Usagi… we are friends Hotaru", the woman nodded.

"Usagi, Steven and I… we are in love… you have to understand. I know it is unusual for me in my position to be involved with him, but I care very deeply for him. He is not aware of my duties as a sailor senshi."

Usagi's eyes were saddened and she swallowed hard before turning away from Hotaru to speak, "I can't allow you to be married to that man. He is not like us Hotaru. Marriage to a mortal is… dangerous. He could easily be a target; it could put your life, as well as the life of the outer senshi in risk. With the Tenoh's being so vulnerable at the moment, I can not allow it… I'm sorry."

"He doesn't have to know about my duties! He will never know about the identities of the senshi…" Hotaru pleaded.

"… I'm sorry Hotaru. This conversation is over." Hotaru nodded, stood from her seat and left the room.

Haruka sat on the edge of Alexis' bed and looked at her daughter, "Did you have a good time with Chibi-Usa tonight?" The small girl nodded.

"Why was Hotaru so sad tonight?"

Haruka closed her eyes for a moment, "Your sister just found out that she can't live happily ever after with her prince."

"Why not, Papa?"

"He's not blessed by the stars….he can't see what we see."

"Oh…" the girl was obviously confused but didn't feel like asking what her papa meant, "that's sad. I'll make her a card tomorrow to make her feel better."

"I think she will love that", Haruka smiled at her daughter, "so are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I made a surprise going away present for her" she grinned in excitement.

"Oh yeah, what is it?"

Alexis looked at her papa as though Haruka was the dumbest person in the world, "Papa, only Chibi-Usa can know what it is… if I told you what it is, it won't be a secret no more".

"You're right." She leaned over and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, "Now, go to bed, early morning tomorrow, Big day ahead" Alexis nodded and closed her eyes.

After Alexis was asleep, Haruka walked into the bedroom she shared with her wife. Michiru was sitting on the bed in a pair of sweat pants and a large t-shirt filing her nails. "Did Marina fall to sleep without a story tonight, I was shocked she didn't pass out in the car" she laughed.

"Yeah" she scoffed catching Haruka off guard.

"Love, is something wrong? Did I do something to upset you?" Haruka walked over to her wife and sat next to her on the bed.

"You know what you did.."

"Honestly, if I knew what I did to piss you off, I wouldn't be asking what I did…" Haruka replied, slightly annoyed.

"You were so inconsiderate of Hotaru's feelings when she told us. You knew that Usagi wasn't going to let her marry him, but you could have let her know that her parents supported her."

"Really… Really? What the hell did you want me to say Michi? Huh? Did you want me to tell her that it was okay that she wanted to put the Queen, the King, the senshi, our family in danger because she got butterflies?" Haruka rolled her eyes. Michiru stood up from the bed and got in Harukas face, her index finger pointed right at the racer in an acusing manner.

"You, DO NOT shout in my house and wake up my girls!" she said in an angry whisper.

"What? YOUR house? Your girls? What the hell has gotten into you Michiru"

"You just don't get it do you?"

Haruka threw her hands up in the air, "Well, obviously I don't. Frankly, I am not in the mood to figure it out right now.

"Then I think you should sleep in the guest room until you are in the mood to think about it." She threw a pillow at the racer, knocking the woman on her ass.

"Fine! Fine! Fine!" Haruka grabbed the pillow and stormed out of the room.

Breakfast was quiet. The two girls were silent as the tension between their parents was clear. "Here you two go, eggs, honeydew and yogurt" she placed the food in front her daughters and then sat down with her own plate.

Haruka looked at her placemat, no breakfast. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Thanks for remembering I didn't want any breakfast." She shot Michiru a sharp look covered with a fake smile.

Michiru returned the fake expression, "Anytime, babe." Haruka gave both of her daughters a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to be in the garage for a bit, we have an hour before we need to be to the palace for Chibi-Usa's send off. Be to the car in 45 minutes, okay?" her girl's nodded and she sarcastically blew a kiss to her wife. "Don't be late, honey bunny".

The girls stayed quite as their papa stormed off.

"Okay girls, get dressed."

Alexis and Marina sat in the car; again, their parents were silent. "Thank goodness for Radio Disney…" Alexis giggled. "I'm so excited to give Chibi-Usa my present. I made is all by myself. Did you make her anything?"

"Yeah, I drew a picture of all of us for her." She smiled. "What do you think America is like?"

"Papa grew up in the States, so it can't be too bad."

"Do you think they have Sailor Senshi over there?" Marina pretended to fight some bad guys. "If so, do you think they know our sensh?"

"I don't know. We will have to ask Chibi-Usa when she comes home." They watched out the window as the palace got closer and closer until the car stoped and they were able to get out of the car. The girls jumped out and raced up the steps of the palace. The large door opened.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Chibi Usa smiled as she greeted her friends. "We are still waiting for some of the little kinks to be worked out, come on in!" The two girls nodded and followed the pink haired girl into the palace.

She walked into a room of the palace the two had never been before. The room was dark and ominous, empty with only a door like object with a purple glow to it. "Hello small lady, Alexis, Marina..." a voice from the darkness called.

"Who was that?" Alexis looked around, determind to figure out where the voice came from.

"It's Sailor Pluto..." Chibi-Usa pointed to a shadow of a figure standing next the the time gate. "She is going to be helping me get to... the States..." she smiled. "She is a dear dear friend of mine."

"So, you're not going to be taking a boat or a plane or anything?" Marina looked at the gate, wanting to get closer but too afraid to move.

"Nah, Sailor Pluto will take care of me... no way of travel is safer." The girls giggled as the door opened and several others began filling the room. "It's the other scounts... and your parents." The girls watched as Sailor Venus, Mars, Mercury, Jupiter and Saturn, Haruka and Michiru walked in to form a circle.

"Where is Uranus and Neptune?" Alexis looked around. Chibi-Usa looked down akwardly as she tried to think of an explanation.

"They are... meeting me in the States to make sure I get there okay."

"Chibiusa-chan" Sailor Mars stood next to the yound princes and got down on her knee to be eye level. "I brought this for you..." she wraped a necklace with a small , charm around the princess' neck, "This charm will protect you from evil on your long journey". Chibi-Usa looked at the charm and squeezed Sailor Mars tightly.

"Thank you Sailor Mars!" She looked again at the charm, "It is beautiful as well!" she hugged Mars as tightly as she could.

The other senshi followed Mar's lead, Jupiter gave her a bag of goodies to eat, Venus gave her a bottle of perfume, Mercury gave her a book she had loved to read during her childhood, and Saturn gave her a teddy bear she had made for the small princess.

Haruka stepped up, "Now, just don't go beating my high score..." the racer gave her a gameboy with a racing game based on the F1 Driver.

"ha ha, thanks Haruka" She squezed the racer and looked up at Michiru.

"Here you go Small Lady, it's an ipod shuffle with all of my favorite composers... You know... Bach... Chopin... Mozart... Justin Timberlake...Lady Gaga (_**SIDE: Damn, Lady Gaga is like ear crack. You know it it bad for you, but eff it feels good**_...)" the two laughed as Michiru bent down to hug her Princess, "We are going to miss having you over every day, we sure love your company"

"I'll miss you too! I'm going to miss all of you so much!"

"Girls, aren't you going to give your gifts?" Haruka looked at her two girls. "Marina, why don't you go first?" she little turquised hair girl nodded and ran over to her friend.

"OH! I absolutely Love it!" Chibi-Usa looked at the drawing, "Its you and me and Alexis, and my momma and papa, Haruka and Michiru..." she looked at Marina, "This is perfect. I will look at it everytime I get home sick!" She squeezed her friend.

"Please be careful on your trip." The princess nodded her head and Marina once again took her place in the circle next to her papa.

"Chibi-usa," Alexis slowly walked up to her friend. "I'm so sad that you are leaving me, but... I know that is important to your future." She smiled as she held out her gift to her friend, " I have faith that our friendship will become stronger and that you won't forget about me.. but just in case you do..." she giggled as her frined opened the small package and pulled out a bracelt with "Best" written in the beading, the small princes gleamed from ear to ear. Alexis held up her own wrist showing her bracelet with "Friends" written in the beading, "When you look down and see it, you will have to remember me as I have the other half." Alexis wiped a tear from her eye, the small princess did the same as they held each other tightly.

"Small Lady, it is time." Pluto walked towards the young girls. "Let's go", chibi-usa agreed and followed Pluto, waving to her friends.

"Okay Pumpkin, we have to be out of the room for this part"

"Why?"

"Because, it's something that only the Sailor Senshi can see, okay?"

"What does that gate do?"

"Dont' worry about it"

"...Yes papa..." the small blonde looked over her shoulder as her papa pushed her and her sister out of the room. Before the door closed, she saw a bright flash of purple-ish light, "WHAT WAS THAT! DID THAT COME FROM THE GATE?"

Haruka pushed her daughter a little harder, "It wasn't anything." Alexis oculd not stop looking at the the door, not believing a word her papa had just said.

After Chibi Usa was gone, all of the grown ups were standing around talking. Her papa over there talking to Sailor Pluto, her moma across the room talking to Sailor Saturn. Alexis sat on a bench with her sister, out of the grown-ups way. "Marina, do you ever think that our parents keep a lot of secrets from us?" Marina stared blankly at her sister and shook her head. "Think about it... why are our parents here? How are they such good friends with all the Sailor Senshi? Huh?" Marina shrugged, "Do you see any other normal people here, people who are not super heroes?" Marina looked around, and again shook her head. "Exactly. What makes us so special and Mama and Papa so special?" Alexis pointed to the door, "Sailor Pluto was standing next to that gate, right?" her little sister nodded, "Pluto is the senshi of time, right" her sister stared blankly.

"I don't think that they sent Chibi-usa to the States, I think they are trying to get rid of her by sending her through time...I'm going to check out that gate..." the small blonde looked around mischieviously, "I'm going to save Chibi-Usa... Will you help me?"

Marina paused for a minute, "um... Yeah!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay… To answer a few things I suppose….**

**Haruka's head is shaved. Why? It was much funnier to me then having it evenly cut… **

**I have no idea why the second chapter is underlined. It just happened when it was uploaded years ago. **

**The Justin Timberlake is kind of an inside joke… with myself. I wrote another story called Inner Senshi Are Kinky, I thought it was funny. **

**People may think that everyone is OOC… but frankly, I don't care…. *cough*… I like writing fanfiction about Haruka and Michiru because you don't really get to see much from them… and the only times we get to see them… they are insanely stressed while protecting their princess and the planet… who has fun when they are terrified that the bad guys are going to kill everyone? I like to write about how I think they may be when no one is around and/or they are free to be themselves. Again, that is why it is a fanfiction. **

**This is only going to be semi focused on Alexis… In about a chapter or two… it will actually focus on something completely different and she will basically be a side note to something totally awesome (well…. To be honest, something moderately OK!) **

**I'm awesome. No joke. **

**Did you read the first one? If not, go back…. Read that one first…. **

**So what is it that is confusing? Let me know. I haven't written anything in a while and I know I'm a bit rusty… **

**One two…one two three four…**

Marina looked at the crowd, her papa was chatting with Sailor Pluto and her mama was talking to Hotaru, a hand on her shoulder. The other Senshi were preoccupied with their own conversations and eating habits. She turned to her sister who was hiding behind a bush by the door to the mysterious room that held the gate and gave her the thumbs up.

Alexis hurried and opened the heavy door and scampered into the corridor of time.

She stood silently in awe; the only light in the room was emitted by the gate. The soft purple light felt warm against her face, but she could not bring herself to get close to the unknown. "What if she isn't in there?" The small blonde thought to herself. "Then again…. What if Chibi-usa is in trouble? She would come after me…" She turned her body to face where she thought the door was… she squinted, but it was useless as the door had disappeared in the darkness. Alexis turned back to the gate and took a step forward, slowly overcoming her fear.

"So… honestly… I have no idea why she is so mad. I mean, what would you do, Setsuna?" Haruka asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Well, I think you should have been on Michiru and Hotaru's side instead of completely rejecting the idea…" she smiled at her friend. "Personally, I'm shocked that she was brave enough to bring the man here and introduce him. You two must have rubbed off on her." Haruka laughed slightly. "You know it is true Tenoh, she may not be blood, but she is just like you and Michiru: Smart, talented, cocky and stubborn."

"I don't think that is a compliment…" Haruka pouted slightly, "and don't pretend you mean confident and determined…" raising an eyebrow.

Michiru hugged the shorter senshi of rebirth, "I'm sorry Hotaru. Steven seemed like a kind young man…" Sailor Saturn hugged back.

"It's okay; it's probably for the best anyway… I would hate to be distracted if anything happened. Papa is right. Protecting the Queen is my number one priority. I have my duties as a Sailor Senshi… also, it may make it harder to use my powers as Sailor Saturn." She looked down at her boot, "As the soldier of ruin… I'm destined to be alone." She looked up and smiled at Michiru. Michiru tried to smile back…

"Saturn!" The two women looked behind them to see where the voice was coming from.

"What is it?" Michiru huffed, crossing her arms and trying to ignore the racer who had come up to them.

"Hotaru, sweetheart… I am so sorry I wasn't more supportive." She took her adoptive daughter's hand causing the smaller senshi to stare awkwardly at her papa, "I know how hard it is when there are outside forces preventing you from following your heart…" Michiru looked at the racer out of the corner of her eye, "I just want you to know, you have my full support as well as Michiru's." the tall woman leaned over slightly and squeezed the smaller woman, kissing her lovingly on the cheek, "I am so damn proud of you." Michiru smiled and reached fro Haruka's hand as the two ended the embrace. Haruka looked at her wife and smiled.

"I owe you and apology…" A slender finger was firmly pressed against her lips.

"I'm over it", she smiled sweetly and kissed her racer softly. "Now, lets find our girls and get home", she smiled suggestively, "okay?" The racer blushed slightly and nodded.

"Alexis! Marina!" She the blonde called to her girls walking towards the bench where she had last seen the two hooligans. "Girls!" She called before the blonde was thrown to the ground by a violent force. The ground shook and the walls rumbled.

"HARUKA!" Michiru cried as she grabbed tightly to a pillar trying to keep stable as the palace shook.

"MICHI, SATURN! THE PRINCESS!" the racer shouted as she brought herself to her feet. The two other women nodded and ran towards the direction of the princess while the racer continued the search for the girls.

"Princess! Are you all right? What is going on" Michiru grabbed the hand of the Princess, the other senshi beginning to gather around her.

"I'm fine Michiru" Usagi assured her guardian, "I'm not sure what is going on… but I can feel that something is definitely wrong…" She looked over her shoulder out the window where the sky was darkening and took a deep breath, "Where is Haruka and the girls"

A look of panic swept over Michiru's face as she shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, the girls were playing and now… we don't know where they are, Haruka is looking for them."

"Michiru, I'm sure that they are fine. Their papa has to have found them by now. The palace isn't that big of a place. Not too many places to get lost." Usagi winked at the senshi. Michiru nodded and forced a smile to show instead of worry. "Now…"

"Michiru!" Haruka shouted as she ran towards her wife and the princess, Marina lying limply in her arms. She ran over to Michiru who immediately took the child into her arms. "She fell, she is breathing, looks like a bump on her head…I looked, but I can't find Alexis anywhere."

"Princess!" A voice called causing all of the women to look over to the senshi who had appeared next to them.

"What is the matter, Sailor Pluto?" the princess asked. Pluto looked at Haruka causing the racer's eyes to widen, her henshin wand clasped tightly in her fist.

"…Something has changed the timeline…" she said solemnly.

"Something? Like what? An enemy?" Usagi inquired.

"… Alexis…" Haruka whispered as she held her henshin wand high in the air, "URANUS TITAN POWER!" The elegant senshi of the wind stood in front of the women, "I have to go get her." She turned and began to head towards the corridor where the time gate was being held when a firm hand grabbed her shoulder and stopped her.

Alexis stared in wonder as she wondered down the dark tunnel only a soft violet light in the distance guiding her way, "this place is so weird" she thought to herself as she wondered forward, nervously playing with her skirt. She took another step and then another, each step quicker than the last till she was running at a fast pace, her blonde curls bouncing with each step. "I have to get there eventually, this tunnel has to go somewhere" with that thought, she stopped in her tracks. She turned around. "Maybe…" She began running the other way and was almost immediately engulfed into the bright purple light and began falling. "" She screamed as loud as her little lungs would allow. Terrified she closed her eyes feeling as though she about to take her last breath.

THUD

She sat there tapping her foot while waiting for her bus. "Ko-ni-chi-wa" She responded to a Learn to Speak Japanese caset tape playing in her ear. The random shouting of mispronounced words making her look like a schizophrenic. "Damn." She cursed under her breath as she looked up, holding up her hand to block the bright sunlight from her emerald eyes. "nihon go wo hanasu koto ga dekimasu…" she uttered with a terrible American accent.

"Excuse me, sir?" the blonde looked at the woman trying to get her attention.

"…oh jesus…." She looked around her to be sure that it was she that the woman was referring to as 'Sir'. She muttered to herself and slumped down in her seat as the woman took.

"こんにちは私はローカルtelevisonプログラムからのレポーターである。 アメリカのレーサー、はいであるか。 私は決して理解しないこと百万の質問をすることを望む。 いいえ、私は英語don'をそう話さない; tの迷惑。 極度の熱い楽しみの時間!"

"um…." The racer looked dumbfounded at the woman speaking a million miles a minute in a language she didn't understand… at all… "Konichiwa… haagen daasu", the racer smiled and the reporter's face went blank.

"私の言うことがわからないか。 私はである愚か者明らかに話している。 私はペーパーでそれを印刷する。 Haruka Tenohの愚か者。 それは高い評価を得る。 私はあなたのワイシャツでよだれに今任せる。 貧しく貧しく簡単な人。 さようなら!" She stood and began to walk away.

Haruka stood and stared at the reporter with a very serious and cold expression. "…well… your mom." She snickered and decided that the walk would be good for her as she left the bus station.

As she walked, the blonde dragged her feet, "First day in Japan, I haven't even found my hotel yet and I am already getting hit on." She laughed slightly to herself as she looked up. She stood in front of a large building in that read 'Marriott Mugen'. This is it I suppose.

"_Japan? Why am I going to Japan?_" the young blonde shouted at the stern middle aged man standing in front of her, "_What about softball what about racing, school, my family? You just want me to abandon everything and move to Japan? Alone!"_

"_Haruka, you need to go. Your studies are falling short, you have no life with all of this paparazzi around. I want you to be a normal girl who is able to go outside, go for a run, go on a date…I know it will be hard." He looked away, a look of pain sweeping his face as though he knew his young daughter's fate, "I know it is something that you have to do, Haruka. It will give you a chance to taste that independence. I know you have been bored of your studies here, this will give you a chance to learn about different cultures, you will pick up another language…"_

"_Papa, I don't want to…"  
"I'm sorry, you must."_

"_You will go to the Marriott Mugen, one of my associate will be there to help you get on your feet. Enroll you into the local college, I have booked the hotel for a month, you can extend your stay there or you can find your own place…"_

"I'm here to check in" she covered her face slightly.

"Name?"

"Tenoh, Haruka" she held her breath and quickly looked over her shoulder to make sure to be out of the path of an obsessed mob, but when no one took notice of her presence she lifted her head up slightly and took off her sunglasses.

"Here is your key Ms. Tenoh, you are in the one bedroom Suite, room 1435 fourth floor." He handed the key to the young star.

"…" she took the key, "Arigato".

Haruka fiddled with the small key as she stood quietly on the elevator. She looked down at the small gold key reading the number over and over trying her best to distract herself from her own thoughts. She hated the silence. She hated to be alone. She missed her father.

The elevator stopped. Haruka took a deep breath and walked towards her room, placing the key in its designated slot, "…Shit…" She jiggled the key in the lock and pulled on the door knob, "Damn thing doesn't fit…" she put her foot on the molding next to the door, holding tightly to the knob and trying very hard to open the door. She glared at the door and gave one last All or nothin', NO effing around, HULK worthy pull and before she would give up and get a new key. "Alright you damn door…. One… two…. THREE!" She pulled the door as hard as she could and… went flying.

THUMP!

"" Haruka scowled, rubbing the portion of her head that made contact with the wall.

"Miss. Tenoh," a well groomed, 20-something year old intern stood in the doorway staring at the racer, "Are you all right?" He continued to stand in the doorway, "the key is a little tricky, you have to wiggle the handle just a little bit… I will talk to the front desk to see if we can get that fixed" Haruka stared at the man blankly. "Do you need assistance getting up Miss. Tenoh?" He asked sounding slightly moronic.

Haruka took a deep breath and stood to her feet with help from the assaulting wall, "No, I don't need your help." She grunted slightly as she placed the small key in the pocket of her vest and straightened the sleeves of her Armani shirt.

" Now," the young man cleared his throat as the star entered the spacious hotel room, "I have ordered some room service, I got you Natto, it's made with Soybeans and has loads of proteins, I think you will really like it. Give you lots of energy for maybe a morning run?" Haruka nodded.

"Sounds good" Haruka and smiled and walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains, "Nice view". She turned back to the young man, "So, what is your name and how did you get the assignment to baby-sit?" She cocked an eyebrow. "You one of pop's unpaid interns?"

He smiled, "yup, the only one who knows how to speak Japanese" he shrugged, "At least I get a trip out of it. My name is Nick"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Room Service"

"That was fast, Nick" Haruka walked to open the door, "Now, this food better be the best damn food I have ever had, Nick, or Nick is going to pay…" she tipped the small server and brought the tray into the room and lifted the plate.

"They said it was one of their most ordered dishes."

"I believe it, it looks fabulous" She sat down at the table and took a big bite of the dish.

"So? How is it"… silence filled the hotel room. "… Miss Tenoh…." He stepped closer to the woman whose appearance was blank, her face slightly pale. "Miss Tenoh? Are you okay?"

"Oh my god….." she squirmed as she spit up the bite back onto her plate and vigorously wiped her tongue off on her napkin. "Are you kidding me" she shivered at the thought of the texture and taste of the substance she had in her mouth.

"Am I fired?"

"…no. I'm going to go for a run…"

"Yes Miss Tenoh"

"… I hate Natto…"

"Noted," he nodded awkwardly as the racer left the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- fate: timing is everything.** Please excuse the spelling, grammar or format. I'm writing the majority of this on my cell phone. :D **

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she ran down the vacant sidewalk. "Why am I here?" She pondered as the wind played with her hair, "there is something bigger. I can feel it. He wouldn't destroy my career if it wasn't for something bigger..." She picked up her speed. "I can hear it, something is coming. Maybe I should just keep running... From him, from the fame... Start fresh. New name..."

"Huh?" Haruka stopped in her tracks as she saw a little girl jumping up and down trying to get something down from a tree. She jogged over to the small child.

'Umph', Alexis wiped her forehead with her forearm and looked at the scarf hanging in the tree.

"Hey there! Do you need some help!" She asked the little girl. "...well you probably don't understand me at all..." She laughed slightly.

"My papa's handkerchief is stuck in the tree, I fell and it snagged out of my pocket..."

Haruka, taken back slightly at the girl's perfect English, "... Where the hell did you fall from?" The racer looked up, "that's a pretty big tree..."

"..." The girl went quiet. "I don't know where I fell from." She looked down at the ground.

"It's okay" Haruka smiled at the young girl and reached up into the tree, grabbing the purple cloth from the branch. "Got it!" She smiled as she pulled down the cloth. "Wow, this is a beautif..." She looked closer at the material, 'Tenoh' stitched in the corner. "Tenoh?" She looked at the small girl. "What is your name?" She asked as she handed the girl the handkerchief.

"...Alexis Tenoh." The small blonde answered quietly. "I'm not really supposed to talk to strangers..."

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart." She held out her hand to the small girl, "My name is Haruka Tenoh..." The small child's eyes opened wide as her grip on the hankie,"I'm pleased to meet..." The racer began, but Alexis ran away before she could finish her thought.

Haruka scratched her head, utterly confused. "What a strange little girl... Maybe I should follow her to make sure she is alright..."

Sailor Uranus paced around the palace, "have you located where in time she went, Pluto?"

"Not yet..." The palace shook again, "I am hurrying as fast as I can. Mercury is also looking for clues as to when the change in the time line occurred..."

Sailor Neptune reached for Uranus' hand, "Uranus..." The senshi of the skies moved closer to her wife, "I'm so afraid for our little girl..." Uranus held her tightly.

"Me too, michi..." The lovers held each other tightly. Praying together for the safe return of their eldest child.

Alexis kept running until she was surrounded by a large crowd, "Young Miss!" A strange voice called causing the small blonde to look over at a handsome young man selling flowers, "come over here, won't you?" Hesitantly, the girl walked over to the booth.

"Oh boy, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!" He exclaimed causing Alexis' to blush. "Now young Miss" he reached down and grabbed a beautiful, deep red rose and hand it to the young girl, "this is for you" he said with a grin.

"Thank you sir, but I don't have any money with me, I'm sorry." She began to walk away causing the man to panic slightly.

"No! No, No, no!" He ran from behind the booth to stop the little lady,"No money necessary, I just... Want you to have it", he handed the flower to the blonde. Her eyes lit up.

"Thank you very much" she curtsied towards the man.

As the little girl skipped away, the man laughed to himself, "that flower will gather your precious energy for the Negaverse!" He laughed and then set out to find his next victim. "Miss! Miss!...well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" he continued on to his next victim.

Haruka followed the small girl to a nearby park and watched as the girl sniffed the rose and sat on a swing.

"Chibi-usa... Where are you?" She scuffed her feet on the sand under her feet and pushed herself softly on the swing, "I don't even know where to start... This place is so big..." She smelled the flower and gave herself another push.

"Yo!" A low but friendly voice called out startling the small girl. Haruka smiled and waved at the little blonde, "sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..."

For a moment, the girl was silent, "are you stalking me?" Haruka's jaw dropped, Alexis looked over her shoulder at the blonde.

"Uh... Of course not. It's just..." She looked around, "this is a big city for a little girl, just wanted to make sure you were okay." She walked over and sat next to her on the swing set. The girl looked down, twirling the flower using her thump and index finger...obviousky ignoring the racer. "Do you like to swing?" Haruka smiled and continued as she didn't expect an answer from the child, "I love to swing. I like to swing high... Feels like your flying... The wind through your hair..."

_"Papa?" The small girl walked up to her papa who was sitting quietly on the porch of their victorian mansion with her eyes closed, "what are you doing?" The strong blonde woman gave her a soft smile._

_"I'm listening to the wind."_

_"_Why" _The little girl asked as she climbed on her papa's lap._

_The blonde took a deep breath, "its peaceful."_

"Its peaceful, don't you think?" Haruka asked, causing the girl to focus on the woman sitting next to her. She nodded.

"My papa loves the wind." She mumbled.

"Oh yeah?" She smiled as she stopped swinging," where is your papa?"

"...Crystal Tokyo."

"Crystal Tokyo? I've never heard of it. Then again, I don't know my way around here, all I know is that this is just outside of Tokyo. Where is it?"

"What do you mean? Tokyo became Crystal Tokyo right after the princess was born..." She looked around and looked as the woman sitting next to her.

Bright green eyes matchd her own, sandy blonde hair the same as hers... "What is the date today?"

"Uh... The 12th of June, 1998. Its easy to lose track when you have nowhere to go." The racer laughed as the small girl stood up.

"I'm sorry, I must go now" she bowed and turned to run.

"Well..." Haruka started before she saw the girl fall to her knees and dropping the flower she had been carrying. Haruka gasped and darted over to the small girl, "are you all right!" She grabbed the girls hand.

"...yeah..." She held her head, " I just got so tired..." Haruka held her hand to the child's head to try and detact a fever when out of the corner of her eye, she saw an earie, dark, movement. She picked up and held the girl tightly.

"Who's there!" She looked around and saw noone. 'Something isn't right...' She thought to herself.

"HAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAA!" Screeching laughter echoed, Haruka quickly turned around to see where the voice came from. A tall gangly woman who resembled the rose Alexis had been holding stood before her. "I am Thorne! Now give me that precious energy!"

"What the hell?" Haruka squeezed Alexis tightly and began to run from the monster.

"No No No No! Ha ha ha ha"

Haruka was stopped as a thorn filled vines wrapped tightly around her, causing her to fall to the ground: Alexis began to cry as she was scraped by the thorns. "Don't cry sweety, I've got you" she tried to comfort the child as she wiggled against the thorns trying to break free.

"There is no use" the flower demon lifted her hand and the vines began to drain the energy from the two girls.

"Help!" Haruka cried as her vision began to get blurry, "Help!"

"Stop right there!" A confident voice called out causing the demon to stop and look up. Three woman stood in front of the monster, all dressed in similar outfits, "in the name of the moon! We will punish you!"

"...sailor senshi?" Haruka looked up at the women.

"Mars fire ignite!" A stream of fire made contact with the flower demon causing her to scream and the vine wrapped around Haruka dissinegrated.

"Ha ha ha ha"

"Mercury Bubble Spray!" Another attack came towards the monster, but the monster jumped out of the way. Haruka lay there motionless.

"My turn!" The monster laughed and summoned more vines and commanded them to wrap tightly around the three women three women. Haruka watched nervously as a dark energy was omitted from the vines and began draining the energy from the senshi.

"No! Stop!" The racer pleaded as she summoned her strength to get to her knees. "Don't... Don't hurt them... Please..." Haruka limped towards the monster, "please..."

Alexis groggily opened her eyes and looked at the scene playing in front of her. The sailor senshi tied up and helpless, her new friend facing the bad guy all alone.

"Leave them alone" she grab the beast's arm.

"THORNE!" The rose spun and sent and attack of razor petals towards the racer.

"AHHHHhhHHHHHHHGH" the racer was thrown to ground, her face bloodied and her body wounded.

"Die you WeeEeeeed!" The being prepared another attack, Haruka got to her feet and covered her eyes and embraced the second wave of dagger like petals. "Huh!" The flower monster stared at the tall woman, standing in front of her. "Well" she smiled and summoned vine to bind the blonde, but as the thorns tightened around her flesh, Haruka closed her eyes, and a small symbol apeared on the woman's forehead.

"The vines!" Sailor Mars exclaimed as the ropes began to loosen and release the three senshi.

"Look!" Sailor Mercury pointed at the strange woman, a bright golden aura surrounding the woman. "What is that?"

They watched as the woman's shine blasted the monster 50 feet.

Haruka stood, engulfed in a bright golden light, the wind singing in her ears. She looked up, 'was this why I was sent here? Is this my destiny?' She held her arm in the air, summoning a small stick with a small planet on top and her guardian sign glowing slightly on its surface.

"Who is she?" A confused sailor moon stood up.

"Uranus..."

"Could it be?" Luna the cat stared in awe

"It couldn't be..." Mars stated

"Another Sailor Senshi." Sailor moon said quietly.

"Planet Power, Make up!"


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

**SO… I did have links to some pictures I had drawn for this story on my profile. I removed the links for those as I assumed that no one ever looked at them and they weren't very good. If you anyone wants me to put them back up, just let me know. **

**Read and review. Comments keep me interested.**

The wind rustled in her ears, telling her her destiny, reminding the sky king of something from a past life.

Sailor Uranus opened her eyes and stared at the demon. She pointed at Thorne and gave a classic smirk before lifting her hand in the air, "World Shaking!" The attack hit. The monster shook and was obviously close to death.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury called to their leader, "Now!"

"Right" She nodded and lifted her tiara, "Moon Tiara Magic!" She threw her tiara and Thorne was turned to mulch.

As soon as the battle was over, Sailor Uranus ran over to the small child who was barely conscious "Alexis, Alexis! Are you alright?" She picked up the small girl who nodded slightly.

"Sailor Uranus!" the three smaller senshi ran over to the mysterious soldier. "Wait!" the tall blonde looked at the other women.

"HI!" a small woman with buns on the top of her head bowed to the tall woman, "My name is Usagi Tsukino and I am Sailor Moon. Haruka blushed slightly at the beauty of the small woman.

"Haruka Tenoh…" she bowed.

"How were you able to transform?" Sailor Mars asked, "Luna didn't give you a henshin pen. How did you know what to do?"

"The wind told me…" Sailor Uranus said bluntly, "It screamed that the Princess was in trouble and I just… listened" She looked up to the sky mysteriously and then shrugged.

"The Princess!" All three girls gasped in unison.

"Do you, do you know who the Princess is, Sailor Uranus?" The tall soldier shook her head at Sailor Moon's question.

"No. All I knew was that she was in trouble." Uranus looked at the small girl in her arms, "I would love to sit and talk to you guys and get some… answers, but I have to get her somewhere safe. I have to find her parents." She gently brushed a one of the girls' golden curls out of her sweet little face.

"Well, do you have a place where we can all go?"

"Usagi…" Sailor Mars glared at the naive blonde.

Mars leaned in and whispered, "What if she is an enemy is disguise?"

Mercury followed Mars' lead and leaned in, "Even if that isn't the case, we shouldn't impose…" she whispered politely.

"I don't mind… You ladies can come to my hotel room." She closed her eyes and undid her transformation.

"Great!" Sailor Moon undid her transformation and followed the blonde woman… Mars and Mercury fell awkwardly at the nonchalance of their leader.

"What the heck, Usagi?" The bun-headed girl shrugged.

"I trust her."She sweetly smiled and followed.

'Such power for a new senshi...' The small black cat thought to herself, 'she has to be the one...' She quietly followed the other girls.

The walk was silent. Haruka kept her attention on the small girl in her arms, Usagi couldn't help but notice the stranger she was following. 'She is so... Attractive.' The woman was still in running attire, short shorts and a white t-shirt her short blonde hair dancing in the wind, her bright green emerald eyes focused. 'She really cares about that little girl, she has a good heart' Usagi smiled. "So is that your sister?"

The racer looked at the buns-headed girl. Not saying a word.

"Excuse me?..." The small blonde furrowed her brow,stopped in her tracks and put her hands on her hips "aren't you rude" The tall blonde stopped.

"... Wakarimasen...?" She said in a thick accent, "Nihongo...ga... Wakarimasen..."

Amy looked at the woman and tried to apply her recent studies, "is she a relative of yours?" It was choppy, but understandable.

"No, I met her today.".

"Where is she from?"

"... Crystal Tokyo?..." She looked at the small girl.

"Crystal Tokyo?" Ami asked, "there is no such place.". She stated. The two other girls stared, completely lost.

"Translation?" Rei asked the genius of the group. Ami turned around to tell the group.

"Maybe she's just confused..." She stated. Haruka nodded. "She said she fell...".

They reached the hotel and Haruka jiggled the key and opened the door.

"Niggaz wanna try, Niggaz wanna lie..." They walked in to Haruka's fathers intern singing/rapping loudly with his diskman. Haruka and the other girls stood in the doorway... Awkwardly staring at the scrawny whit guy, "stop. Drop. Shut' em out. That's how ruff rydahs roll..."

"...Nick." The man continued to Jam. "Nick!" The star shouted, still no response. "Ugh..." She walked up to the man and turned him around, Alexis draped over her shoulder.

"Ahhhh..." The three younger girls oggled in unison. "Dreamy!" The girl's eyes glassed over and drool escaped.

"Eh?" Haruka looked strangely at the scene in front of her and then hastily pushed her dad's intern out the door. "Get, get, get..." She pushed him out and locked the door causing the smaller women to pout.

"Where the hell did you get a kid?" He shouted the question, as he couldn't hear himself over his loud music, as the door shut in his face.

Haruka sighed and took the sleeping girl in her arms and placed her gently on the bed, covering her with a loose blanket.

"Now..." The small black cat looked at the tall blonde, the small moon on her forehead glowing slightly, she jumped in the air flipping backwards, when she landed, a small item was placed securely between her teeth, "Here, take this", she muffled. Haruka reached down and took the object.

"Is this a hearing aid?" She studied the blue and gold piece between her fingers before placing it into her ear.

"That piece is a translator. You will be able to understand us, and the girls will understand you."

Haruka smiled as she looked around and could actually understand what the hell was going on.

"So, does it work?" The small blonde asked obviously excited, completely geeking out.

Haruka nodded as the words came through crystal clear. "Wow". He eyes lit up in excitement, "That is so cool!"

The buns headed girl smiled, "well, I'm Usagi..." She pointed to the raven haired girl who was snooping through Haruka's stuff, "That would be Rei... And the one with her head in that book over there", Ami quickly closed the text book reading _English,_ "that would be the brains of the group, Ami". The nerd bowed politely.

"May I ask your name?" Ami timidly asked.

"Haruka Tenoh..." She looked away hoping the girls wouldn't recognize the name.

"Where are you from?" Rei asked as she slyly thumbed through some of the tall woman's papers.

"The states..." She mumbled. "California... To be more specific..." She reached her arm behind her head awkwardly.

Usagi's eyes shot wide with excitement, "Wow! That is super cool!

"So..." Haruka coughed, "Like... What are we? Are we like superheroes?" She looked at her hands," where did that power come from?"

"We are the Sailor Senshi! We are here to protect the world against the Dark Kingdom's forces and find the beautiful..." Usagi did a somewhat delicate spin and then fell on her face..."Ugh..._;"

Rei stepped in, "We are searching for the princess who will protect this world and defeat the Dark Kingdom..."

"Yeah!" Usagi confirmed while lying on the floor. The girls all laughed slightly at the silly twit.

"Papa?..." A groggy Alexis called out causing everyone to shut up and look at the mysterious child who fell from the sky. "Papa!" The small child began crying slightly, Haruka ran over to the bed to console the small girl. She sat on the edge the bed.

"Hey sweetheart, its Haruka" the child wrapped her arms tightly around Haruka's waist.

"Papa, I was so scared! There was a monster and a man, and a flower...Chibi Usa was gone..." She buried her head in Haruka's shirt and blew her nose. Haruka twitched slightly and then embraced the child, the blonde buoyant curls tucked gently under the racer's chin.

"That's love..." Rei smiled.

"She said she doesn't know the girl..." Ami brought the knuckle of her index finger to her lips and tried to recall the conversation they had earlier that day.

"She's calling her Papa...that is so strange..." Rei looked at the two sitting on the bed.

"They seem so natural, don't they? As parent and child I mean..." Usagai said sweetly as she walked towards them.

"Hi." Usagi sat next to Haruka, Alexis looked up, snot running down her nose. She stared blankly at the buns headed girl. "My name is Tsukino Usagi." Five little fingers waved gently in acknowledgment. Usagi smiled and pointed at Haruka, who was now watching curiously at the interaction, "who is this?".

Alexis looked up at the woman holding her tight. Squinting, she made sure that she knew who it was, "she's my papa..." She said softly. "Haruka Tenoh."

"Are you positive? You speak Japanese and your Papa doesn't..." Rei pointed out.

"My papa likes to speak english with my mama... But she speaks japanese with the queen and the sailor senshi..."

"You know of the Sailor senshi?" Alexis nodded. The girls looked nervously at one another.

"Do you remember what happened before you fell asleep?" Ami asked.

Alexis thought, "well..." She placed her hand on her chin thinking that it would help her recall the events that occur ed, "well there was a monster, the sailor scouts came and the my papa protected me..." She paused, "and that's it.".

"I know you're my papa because... You smell like the wind."

The palace began the crumble from the drastic change in the dimension, "Sailor Pluto, can you hold this world steady until we are able to fix this?". The queen asked the senshi of time.

"At least until Alexis and Chibi usa are found?" Uranus butted in.

"Yes, queen Serenity;however, it doesn't appear that it will remain stable with my capabilities alone..."

Venus spoke amongst the chaos,"We will join forces, use our power to hold up this world... All of us as sailor senshi..." The six soldiers nodded.

"Pluto and will continue our efforts as well."

"I will use the power of my crystal to protect you in your efforts", the queen held up her staff.

"I will use the golden crystal..." King Endymion stepped up and stood beside his queen. She smiled lovingly at him as they both summoned their strength.

"Venus Eternal Power"

"Mars Eternal Power"

"Jupiter Eternal Power"

"Saturn Eternal Power"

"Uranus Titan Power"

"Neptune Eternal Power"

As they had done many times in the past, they came together to help save their world.

Alexis who had stopped crying at the promise of sweets stuffed another cookie into her mouth after dunking it several times in a cold glass of milk.

"So..." Haruka paused, "Why do you keep calling me papa?"

Alexis swallowed a big bite and sighed, "That's a silly question, Papa..." She took a drink of her milk, and with a slight milky mustache, began to speak, "When are we going home? I miss mama..." Haruka's eyes widened.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but I'm not your papa... We met today... Remember?" Alexis looked utterly confused. "But I will help you find your parents, okay?"

Alexis shook her head, looked at Haruka and then looked down.

"Oh goodness..." Ami looked at her clock, "its almost four, I have a study session I have to go to." She picked up her bad, "I'm sorry, but I must be going.

"Me too, I have to be to the temple."

"Well, ill stay and help Haruka and Alexis, alright?" They nodded.

"Keep us posted"

"Will do!" Usagi happily chirped as the two girls left. She quickly turned around as she heard the click of a door closing and locking.

Alexis pointed at the door Haruka had hidden herself behind, "Papa's in the potty..." Usagi nodded and sat next to Alexis. "So doll, where are you from?

..."Far away" she answered.

Haruka walked out in a stunning, summery, obviously expensive, beige suit with a fitted light blue shirt neatly tucked. Her golden hair perfectly styled, a pleasant fragrance filled the room. Usagi blushed as she stared at the woman, "so handsome..." Haruka looked at the smaller girl who had covered her mouth realizing that she had said it out loud.

Haruka chuckled, "well, thank you...its gucci. My cologne isn't too strong, is it?" She sniffed her wrist, usagi shook her head and gave a 'thumbs up'. Haruka grabbed a pair of shoes from the closet and sat on the edge of the bed to put them on,"so buns-head..."

"No. Don't get in the habit of calling me that..." She said, slightly annoyed at the nick name, "Usagi". She pointed at her self in a 'Me Tarzan, you Jane' manner with her lips puckered and her brow furrowed.

"Ha. You're cute, buns-head..."she continued talking so that the small blond would not have a chance to be upset with her, "I'm going to go down to the police station and see if Alexis' parents have been looking for her, would you like to come?" The odango haired woman nodded.

"I'm sure your parents are terribly worried about you..."

"Why? You're my papa..." She mumbled, keeping focus on her feet that were dangling over the bed. Haruka looked sympathetically at the child.

"I'm sorry Alexis... But I'm not your papa... I'm a woman and I have never had a child..." She smiled, "I think I would remember carrying you around for nine months." She gave a quick smile. "We will find your mom and dad, okay?" The child was silent. "Okay?"

The got up from the bed and went to put her shoes on, "Yes, Ms. Tenoh" she said politely.

Haruka opened the door as the three were preparing to leave, only to see her father's intern face awkwardly close to her own, "Dammit Nick, you're really starting to annoy me..."

"I'm sorry Miss Tenoh" he held up a set and jingled them in Haruka's face, "Your lambo is in the car.". She quickly snatched the keys from his hands and pushed him to the side allowing them to get passed him. "Hey!" They kept walking, "where are you going?... And where the hell did that kid come from?" Pointless. "I'll just... Continue to be ignored" He shouted down the hallway with his hands in the air.

The three walked into the parking garage where Haruka's baby sat. A canary yellew 1998 Lambo Diablo. Haruka stopped in her tracks; a solemn look across her face.

"So cool!" Usagi squealed.

"Uh... Haruka..." the tall blonde walked slowly to the car and hugged the hood.

"My baby, you are so beautiful... I missed you" she stroked the hood gently. Usagi looked away at the awkward display of affection between woman and car.

Alexis shouted, "I don't want to get into that car..." she rapidly shook her head. "No way..." Haruka looked up from the hood at the little girl, confused at her refusal.

_"Haruka, I think that this car needs to be traded in or..." Michiru gulped __as her wife handed her the keys, "Can't I take the GTI today?" she begged. _

_Haruka sighed, "Who the hell dreads driving a lambo...?" she looked at her small curly haired child and shook her head, "your mommy is so silly" Alexis giggled. She held out her hand as Michiru happily handed them over. _

_"Those brakes need to be fixed."_

_"They just need to be warmed up", the racer smiled and rubbed Alexis' head, messing up the perfectly styled curls her mother had spent all morning on. Michiru twitched slightly. _

_"Mama, can I go with papa?" Michiru placed her hand on her hip._

_"I don't know, you do have softball practice in a half hour and it is right next to the store so... it'll be faster than if we drove all the way to Marina's Violin lesson. " She paused and hesitantly nodded her head. _

_"YAY!" She clung to her papa's leg. She looked up at her papa smiling widely. "Will you drive fast, Papa!" She asked excitedly. _

_Michiru coughed and gave her partner a very stern look. Haruka gulped, slightly intimidated by her aqua haired goddess, "No sweetheart. Speeding when I'm not on the race track is not safe" Alexis pouted. _

"_Then what's the point of having the number one race car driver in the country as a parent if we can't have any fun…" she mumbled and walked to the passenger seat, "mama ruins everything…" she grumbled as she climbed in the passenger seat, buckled her seatbelt and crossed her arms. _

"_Love you honey", Haruka leaned over and kissed her wife and then walked over to her younger daughter, hugging and kissing her. "We will see you guys later" Michiru nodded and blew a kiss the grumpy Alexis. _

_It all happened so fast. _

_The sun was shining, the road was great, and the racer couldn't help but take the turns a little sharper than advised for such a steep, narrow road. She threw the car out of gear, pulled the emergency brake and turned the wheel to avoid the head on collision. The truck hit the driver's side full force. _

_Five minutes felt like days as Michiru sat nervously in the waiting room alone, her face buried in the palms of her hands. "I should have said no…" she thought to herself when the doctor came out. _

"_Mrs. Tenoh?" Michiru jumped up and hurried over to the man. _

"_My wife, My daughter… are they all right?" The doctor smiled relieving Michiru's worries. _

"_Little Alexis is a little shooken up. She has a broken arm and clavicle, so she's in a cast and Mrs. Haruka Tenoh has a fractured hip and femur. She is in surgery right now, they have to put several pins in the leg and wrap her up. No head trauma in either patient." He placed his hand on the violinists shoulder, "After some time and some physical therapy, she'll be back on that track good as new". The thought of Haruka back behind the wheel made the aqua haired woman nauseous. She nodded. _

"_Can I see my daughter please?" _

"_You sure can" he led the way. _

"_Mama!" Alexis squealed. "You got here fast!" Michiru blinked in shock at how calm her daughter was. _

"_That cast is huge…" her mother pointed out. _

"_Just think of how many people it's going t o take to fill it up" her mother closed her eyes and smiled, trying to keep the tears at bay. _

"_Where's papa?" _

"_In surgery, she got pretty banged up," she pulled a chair up next to her daughter and ran her fingers through her hair. "What happened today, baby?"_

"_I don't know. It happened so fast, papa just… didn't stop."_

"_I told her those damn brakes needed to be fixed." The doctor walked into the room. _

"_Okay girls, Haruka is out of forgery and you can see her now," he pulled up a wheel chair for Alexis, "We don't want you running around with that arm, the cast isn't quite set. Alexis smiled from ear to ear. _

"_Mama! Will you push me fast in the chair?" she sat down and looked up at her mom, who just rolled her eyes. _

"_You've had enough fun for today" she pushed her daughter gently down the hall. _

_They entered the room where Haruka was waking up from the anesthesia. "Michi…" she mumbled quietly. Michiru leaned closer to the blonde, gently holding her love's hand. _

"_I'm here…" she smiled and kissed her forehead. _

"_I didn't die on you this time…" she smiled weakly, Michiru closed her eyes and sighed loudly, "and I know… you don't have to tell me… you were right" she paused, "those brakes needed to be fixed."_

"_When are you going to learn that I'm always right" she joked sweetly. _

"_I think I'm finally getting it."_

_Months later, Alexis sat on the couch in front of the TV, her cast gone but a sling still held her arm up. She watched as her papa walked up in front of the crowd, trying to hide the limp in her step and the cane in her hand, "As many of you have heard, I recently got into an accident where my beautiful lambo was totaled, my little girl broke her and my wife was terrified. Though the pin in my hip hurts, nothing hurt more than the thought of losing my family. My two girls having to grow up with out me, my michi having to take them to school alone… I can't take those risks anymore. So I have made the decision that I will not be returning this season after I've completed physical therapy, or any following it. I'm retiring." She smiled, waved to the crowd and was swarmed by her body guards as the media swarmed her. _

"_Alexis, turn that off." She did as she was told. _

"That stupid car…" she mumbled, "that stupid car is why you stopped racing…"

Haruka looked at the small girl dumbfounded, "Okay, we will walk. It is a beautiful day" she winked at Usagi, "With a beautiful girl" Usagi blushed slightly and looked down. Alexis, being seven, was oblivious to the flirting.

"Shall we get going then?" The smallest girl quickly grabbing Haruka's hand and holding it tightly causing the racer to chuckle.

"Yeah! ~" she shouted excitedly and the women were on their way.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**So just a note. Bold text indicates that what you are reading is part of a writer's note. **_**Italics are memories of the future. **_**Seperations between future/past sections are typically divided by a line or something fancy:**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **

**If a section begins with (( and ends with )) it is just a fluffy moment from the future. It is not a memory… as it happens in the future... Just… nice moment usually showing the love between, Michiru, Haruka, their children and friends. **

**Read and Review. Bitte? Danke! **

Haruka, Usagi and Alexis walked down the moderately busy sidewalk. Alexis focus stayed on the sidewalk as she held her papa's hand and tried to keep in step with the tall woman: Usagi's attention stolen by every glass window they passed. Each window containing a different array of finely decorated sweets, glamorous shoes and accessories, or expensive clothing, anything a young girl could possibly want.

"So cool!" Usagi pressed her nose against one of the shop windows where an exquisite ball gown hung. The dress was a strapless mermaid shaped cut with a sweetheart neckline. Around the collar the dark green satin was embellished with small diamonds in a pattern that reminded Haruka of the sea.

"It's stunning." Haruka smiled, "It would look amazing on you, buns head"

"I would look just like a princess in it"

((Haruka smiled as she walked in on her fiancé, the women still young and eager to spend their lives together. "Haven't seen you wear that in… too long." She smiled and wrapped her arms around her love, kissing her neck softly and tracing the rhinestone pattern with her index finger, she loved the way the fabric hugged Michiru's curves. "It reminds me of the first time I saw you play…" the two both closed their eyes in reminiscence, "… you still take my breath away, Michiru…"

Michiru turned around and kissed her partner lovingly. "I love you".

"I love you too" she smiled at the fiancé and looked down at her watch. "We should probably get going, shouldn't keep our guests' waiting. Usagi may just eat all of the hors d'oeuvres" the two giggled.

"It's our engagement party, I think we should be fashionably late…" she pulled her racer close to her.

"Oh, Michiru…" The door to Michiru's vanity room closed.))

"Well" Haruka paused, "Why don't you go in and try it on?"

"This store?" Usagi laughed, "This store basically requires as credit check just to walk in…." she laughed.

"Come on'" the tall blonde winked as she walked into the high end boutique and walked up to the small, well dressed, woman working the counter.

"Hi, I want my friend to try on that gown in the window." She said confidently as the teller looked the blonde over with a judgmental eye.

"I'm sorry, but…" she looked at the small group, "that dress is 250,000 yen…we don't just let anyone try it on…" the snooty teller held up her index finger and pretended to be suddenly extremely occupied with another matter.

Haruka smiled and leaned over the counter slightly, "what's your name, darlin'?" she asked in a suave manner, flexing her charms at the cashier.

"…Kimiko…" the woman answered as her focused slowly turned back to the handsome man *cough* standing in front of her.

"Well Kimiko, your eyes are absolutely stunning" she gently touched the clerk's hand and stared into her eyes. Kimiko's instantly turned red. "Now, Kimiko, I'm assuming that you don't know who I am." The smaller girl shook her head. "My name is Haruka Tenoh and I am a famous movie star in the states. My friend here is going to be accompanying me to the premiere of my latest action film. The premiere is in Paris and is going to be heavily covered by the press…"the clerk's eyes shot open wide, her mouth dropping slightly.

"I knew you loved familiar…" the small girl began to flirt with the now handsome, famous and rich man standing in front of her. "Why are you taking her?"

The racer gave a half smile, "jealous?" the girl was suddenly embarrassed that she had asked.

"Well, she is interested in that dress, can we try it on?" The clerk was hesitant.

"Please, Kimiko?" she drew the woman closer, the scent of the racer engulfed her senses and the deep green eyes melted her heart.

"Okay." She took the dress from the window and beckoned the girls to follow her to the back of the small but elaborate shop.

Moments later, Usagi stood in front of three way mirror, standing on a small pedestal so the dress was able to flow delicately around the short woman. "It's beautiful" she moved her hips from side to side, holding the dress tightly to herself so it wouldn't fall down.

"It doesn't quite fit" she smiled sweetly at the buns headed girl, 'but you are still very stunning in it."

"Really?" Usagi bent over to look closer at the details in the dress when the petite blonde began to lose her balance and started waving her arms to try from falling over, but over compensated and began falling backwards. Bad Luck, Usagi couldn't regain her footing in the heavy dress and fell backwards. 'Oh no!' she thought to herself, imagining the damage that would be done if she was to fall and rip the dress.

'My family will be homeless; we'll have to sell everything to pay for this! I'll have to sell…' she closed her eyes tight and prepared for impact.

"Umph" she landed softly in Haruka's arms who had ran over to catch the fumbling girl. Usagi opened her eyes to see Haruka's blushing face.

"Are you okay?" she asked, trying her best to keep eye contact.

"Yeah" she smiled slightly, she was embarrassed… but not nearly as she would be in a moment.

"Usagi!" Alexis walked up, her hands instantly covering her innocent eyes. "She kept her eyes clenched together as she pointed to the dress, "Your top…your…" she paused, "Your boobies are hanging out" Usagi's heart sank as she realized how… exposed she was. Quickly reached to cover herself with the fabric of the dress.

"Gomen…" she blushed madly and looked away from the woman who saved her.

"It's okay, it's just not a perfect fit…" she repeated as she helped the younger girl to her feet off of the pedestal.

"Yeah." She giggled. "Maybe someday I'll be able to fill a beautiful dress like this." She hurriedly headed back to the dressing room to change back into her school uniform. Haruka apologized to the girl working in the shop that they wouldn't be buying that dress today, but may come back another day.

The girls continued on their way…well… after Haruka bought the girls ice cream following Usagi's insistent begging, then they continued on their way shortly arriving at their destination.

They walked into the police station. "Excuse me?" Haruka called for assistance, Alexis stood on her tippy toes to look over the tall counter. They were met by a heftier officer who had crumbs on his shirt and a doughnut in his hand, the image of the man which caused Haruka to shoot the child a look, making the child giggle.

"I need to know if her parents have been looking for her, if a missing child report has been filed?" the officer looked at the small child and then at the man *cough* and woman accompanying her. He scratched his head.

"Weird, I could have sworn she was your child." Haruka and usagi looked awkwardly at each other and then laughed. The officer nodded. "Okay, I'm going to need some information…" he scuffled some papers, grabbed several forms and a pen, "First, what is your name?"

"Haruka Tenoh" he scribbled onto the paper.

"Age, Birthday?"

"18, January 27, 1980…" she mumbled as she continued to answer several more questions regarding blood type, family name, mother's maiden name, height, weight…she was getting pretty sick of friggin' questions.

"Kay, do you have some form of I.D.? We will need to scan it just in case…" she handed it over. "Great" he reached his hand out to the child, "Now, miss; can you come with me for a minute?" Alexis looked back at Haruka as she walked into another room with

Haruka and Usagi sat for a moment in silence. Haruka thinking about the insane day she had: Usagi thinking about Haruka.

'So much on her plate for one day: a little girl who thinks she's her father… finding out the she is the Sailor Senshi guarded by Uranus….' She looked at the tired blonde intensly.

"Haruka?" she asked as her curiosity got the best of her. The blonde answered with a slight grunt. "Why do you dress like a man?"

Haruka looked up, no emotion that Usagi could read on her face, "Because… It makes what I do… easier." She smiled sadly.

"What do you do?" she asked.

Haruka thought for a moment, not wanting to give away too much about her elaborate life in the states, hoping to keep her new life as simple as possible, "I chase the wind…" she said, her eyes closing once again.

"I don't know what you mean." Haruka chuckled and gave in. Something about the naïve girl made her feel… warm.

"I'm a racecar driver. Formula 1..." she cleared her throat, "As a racing is mostly considered a man's sport, I began dressing as a boy when I was 15." She paused, "Not that I necessarily dressed very feminine. I've always been a "tom boy" as they refer to it at home, I don't know if it translates here…" the smaller blonde nodded.

"That's pretty cool!" She smiled widely. "You look like you miss racing."

"I do…"

"Haruka Tenoh?" the racer quickly stood up.

"Yes?" the officer came closer to the young man *cough*.

"She is certain that you are her parent and legal guardian. She gave your name when I asked for her Father, she couldn't remember her mothers name or where she was from…are you sure you are not related to her?" He asked.

Haruka looked at the girl; the small girl looked confused and frightened. "She may be related to me, I just got to Japan. I've lived in the states my entire life."

"She says she was born in the US… that and you were all she remembered."

"Can we do like a DNA test?"

"Yeah, sure no problem. It will take about a week for the results. Are you okay taking care of her until then, or should I get family services involved?"

"No, no, no need for that. I have plenty of room for her to stay with me. I don't mind at all." Haruka held Alexis' hand and they went to the back room for the tests.

On the way home, Alexis was silent which concerned Haruka. "What's wrong sweetheart?" She stopped walking and bent on her knee to be eye to eye with the girl." The girl bit her lip and looked down. "Oh, come on…" the racer said playfully, puckering her lips… "don't make me sing…"

"_No one likes a frowny face, do not let it sta y" she tried her best to stay upset after her sister broke the head off of her Hulk action figure, but struggled not to laugh as her papa sang the silly song, complete with pulling her cheeks into a frown with her fingers, "Turn that frowny upside downy" She pulled her face to an extreme smile, "And smile the day away"_

Alexis looked at the tall blonde, her eyes whelmed with tears. Haruka wrapped her arms tightly around the small child opening the gates for tears and snot. She cried as haruka rubbed her back and lifted her up, holding her unbeknownst future daughter all the way home. Letting the girl cry herself to sleep.

Usagi left Haruka's hotel room as it was getting late and her stomach was growling. "I hope mom made something delicious for dinner" she lost herself in a day dream imagining all of the delicious things she wanted to eat. 'Doughnuts, dumplings, coffee cake, some chai tea…' she smiled to herself for a moment.

"Umf…" She opened her eyes to only see black. "… Nani?" the question was muffled through the mass that was suddenly in her face.

"What the hell?" A grumpy man pushed her off of him, "You?" he rolled his eyes as he saw the woman who had once again run into him. "Why don't you ever pay attention?"

"ME?" she shouted, "You have run into me twice now! You are the one who needs to watch where you are going." She stuck out her tongue at the tall dark haired man.

"Whatever" he began to walk away, "Ja ne, Buns-head…" Usagi's fists clenched as her blood began to boil.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT" she spat, "MY NAME IS USAGI!" as she decided to breathe, the tall man walked back towards her grabbing her hand.

"Well, Usagi, Cluttzy crybaby girl, my name is Mamoru. Now…" he let go as the girl stood there dumbfounded, "stay away from me." He coldly spat. Usagi glared as he walked away.

"What a jerk…" she said to herself before she turned around and stomped off.

The women were exhausted; they had been using all of their strength to maintain the integrity of their dimension.

Uranus felt her arms begin to shake regardless of her begging her body to hold on. She looked at her comrads, the light in their eyes was growing dim, she cursed under her breath and tried to summon more strength from with.

She tried to keep from crying when she felt the grips of the women to each side to her tighten. She looked at Sailor Neptune and then at Sailor Saturn. The love they had for each other gave her a boost. "Come on you guys!" A single tear rolled down her cheek as she shouted encouragingly at her team. "For The Princes! For Alexis!"

The grunts of her senshi's struggles was disheartening to the queen and she prayed to the Silver crystal to keep them safe. Neo Queen Serenity smiled, full faith in her senshi, she continued to hold the crystal high above her head.

"Augh..." The queen's eyes shot open as an undescribible pain shot threw her chest.

The area shook violently again as it had done since Alexis had gone missing. Mars' eyes shot open, "We're losing power!"

All of the senshi lost focus on keeping their time intact and looked at their Queen. Sailor Uranus quickly stood and ran as fast as she could towards their leader.

"The crystal!" Minako gasped as the crystal had been protecting them slowly disappeared, leaving them in the gaps between realities still holding tightly to each other.

Sailor Uranus caught their queen before she could hit the floor. Confused, the senshi of the skies shouted to Sailor Pluto, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she looked down at her queen in her arms, she had taken a form they as senshi hadn't seen in years.

Their queen was no longer dressed in her soft elegant gown, the crown no longer sat gently on the top of her head. Their leader was clad in a simple Sailor Fuku, the Silver crystal missing from the senshi's breast.

"Sailor... Moon?" Uranus muttered in dibelief.

"MARS!"

"VENUS!"

"JUPITER"

Blood curdling screams filled the air as the senshi began disappearing one by one. Haruka gave Sailor moon to King Endymion who had also began to disappear and ran towards her family. "Michiru! Marina! Hotaru!"

Marina, who had finally woke up, "Papa! Papa!" She cried until Sailor Uranus wrapped her arms around her youngest daughter and held her, her wife and Saturn. She kissed her forehead gently.

"I'm here, baby. It will all be over soon." She reached over and kissed Michiru and her little Himme-chan. She looked back at her little girl, "we will all be together again..." She noticed that the family was slowly beginning to dissapear, "we will be together because we love each other.". She looked and saw that Saturn was gone as well as her beloved Michiru, "believe in Sailor Moon, Marina..." She looked up and closed her eyes as the parent and child welcomed the infinate abyss.

+oooo+++ooooo++++ooo+++++ooo

Alexis opened her eyes to find herself in Haruka's hotel room. She looked around; everything was silent except for Haruka scribbling in the corner of the room. She climbed out of the bed and began to walk towards Haruka, curious to see which had the blonde so obviously frustrated.

She took a step forward when a purple light filled the room and everything sat still. Time stopped moving around her. She looked at her papa who appeared to be frozen mid stoke.

"What's going on!" the child began to panic, trying her best not to cry again, "Papa!" she called out with no answer. Scared out of her mind, Alexis bent her knees and curled up covering her eyes.

"Alexis." a calm and echoing voice called out to the girl. "Alexis, look up sweetheart." The image of the goddess of time filled the room.

"Pluto?" she asked timidly.

"Yes, sweetheart.". The small girl ran towards the figure and hugged her as hard as she could.

"Can I come home now?" She asked eagerly. There was sadness in the goddess of time's eyes.

"No... Sweetheart." She got on her knees to look eye to eye with the small blonde, "right now..." She thought hard of how to say it. How do you tell a seven year old that everything in her world no longer exists? That everything she knew, everyone she loves... Isn't there. That she herself, in theory, no longer exists. "There was a change in the timeline and..." She looked at the child sadly,"your home is gone.". Alexis was devastated, her eyes instantly swelled with tears and she quickly burried her face in the senshi's chest.

"Don't cry just yet, Alexis. We can fix this." The little girl sniffed and looked at the emerald haired woman hopefully.

"Really! I can?" She wiped her eyes with her arm.

"Yes" she let go of Alexis for a moment. "You have to find the princess and give her this,"she summond the object.

_Sailor moon lay there, watching herself slowly dissapear. "Sailor Pluto..." She looked at the senshi lovingly, "the senshi never fully awakened..." _

_Pluto nodded as the queen pulled out a small object, "this should remind me... True..." She tried to take one last breath.."Love..." It came out as a whisper. Sailor pluto held the item and looked up. Her leader was gone. _

_She_ summoned a small object and gently placed a star shaped locket into her palms. "I need you to find the Princess...".

"How will I know who she is?" She paused, "I don't even remember my mothers name..."

"You will know... You don't remember anything because... Nothing you know... Happened. Can't remember something that never took place.". Sailor Pluto smiled, "I know you can do it." She leaned over and kissed the girl's forehead and with that, she was gone and the flow of the room continued.

Haruka sat in an oversized chair and worked on a crossword that seemed to be out-smarting the woman. "dammit" she swore under her breath as she realized her two across didn't quite fit.

"Papa?" a small voice called. Haruka, now used to the nick name put her puzzle down and turned her attention to the small girl who had woken up.

"Yes, Alexis?" The child walked to Haruka and climbed onto her papa's lap.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked timidly. Haruka gave her a reassuring smile.

The girl's head dropped as she prepared to confess what had happened, afraid that her papa in this time would be angry at her. "I'm not from here…" she started. "The place where I live… it doesn't exist yet." She twiddled her thumbs, "I was looking for Chibi Usa and… I went through Pluto's gate…"

"Pluto?" Haruka asked. The child nodded, the bouncing curls on the child's head making her smile.

"Sailor Pluto… she controls time…" she mumbled.

"Time?"… she looked curiously at the little girl, "what are you trying to tell me, darlin'?

She buried her head into Haruka's chest, "I'm from the future…" she slowly looked up at Haruka who looked utterly confused.

"…the future?" Alexis nodded as hAruka stared at her in disbelief.

"Well...this has been one hell of a day."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Alright guys, it's late, I'm drunk, I'm writing on my blackberry...watching my friends play horseshoe in our backyard and get nauseated on our trampeline.**

**I'm drunk and listening to the bouncing souls, remembering a simpler time without responsibility...**

**My boyfriend is staring at me and all I can think of is Haruka and Michiru. **

**Read and review. **

-!-!-!-

Other than the faint screaming and the sound of a hungry fame devouring the rubble below; silence consumed the city Tokyo laid at their feet. Chaos.

They stood there. She held her love's hand tightly as the watched hopelessly at the void in front of them.

"I thought we could save the world..." The broken senshi dropped her head as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her partner stood still. She didn't speak. No trace of any emotion could be seen on her face. Her shoulders staying as strong and as proud as they had time and time again. But that was before…, "I thought I could do anything with you by my side…"

She looked down as the grip of the taller senshi tightened. The wind howling in her own ears, expressing the pain of their master, their own anger for their failures.

"Haruka?" She asked timidly, afraid of what her partner might say.

"Where is she?" She asked soberly. Defeat dripping in her voice. She kept looking down at the city below, crumbling below her.

"...I'm sorry..." Sailor moon looked sadly at her...

"Where the hell is she?" She said a little louder. Her fist clenching, Sailor moon remained quiet, "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The strong senshi dropped to her knees, tears streaming steadily down her cheeks. Her partner dropped down and wrapped her arms tightly around her prince.

"Usagi..."She looked up, her eyes cold, "There is no messiah..."

The small blonde looked intently

They held each other tightly, praying desperately for salvation.

A small girl dressed in a dark sailor suit holding a glaive stood behind them.

10:30 AM. The racer was normally an early riser; however, the jet lag broke her down and convinced her to stay in bed for a few extra hours.

"I wanna' be the very best..." The theme song from a popular children's television program caught her ear, soon followed by a small voice singing along.

She looked at the opposite side of the bed where new friend had slept. Her half of the bed was made and the child was gone.

"Well... I'm up now" she smiled as she grabbed her navy blue robe and headed towards the living room portion of her hotel room.

"Pokemon is still on in the future?" She laughed as she made a pot of coffee, "That show will never die..." She chuckled.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Alexis?"

"What is for breakfast? I'm hungry..." She held her little belly and made a dramatic 'gurgle gurgle' noise.

Haruka looked in the hotel's refrigerator, her moth pouted to one side in disappointment, "looks like Nick didn't stock the fridge" she closed it. "I guys we will go out for breakfast." She smiled as Alexis cheered.

They walked into a charming cafe located not too far from the hotel.

The three young girls that they had met yesterday sat at a booth at the back of the cafe, Ami was reading a text book, and the two other girls seemed to be bickering as the small cat in the blonde's arms licked the whip cream off of the blonde's plate.

"You're such a crybaby, Usagi! Tuxedo mask would much rather have a mature and… experienced woman, such as myself, as his girl friend!"

"…experienced?" Ami asked pointlessly. As always during these arguments, her inquiries were ignored.

"Nuh uh!" The blonde squealed in retaliation. "You're so mean that he would dump you after one date!" She stuck her tongue out at the raven haired girl who in turn followed suit.

"Hey ladies, how are you doing this lovely morning?" She scooted a chair out for Alexis and then sat down herself and looked over the menu.

Rei and Usagi blushed slightly, embarrassed that the sophisticated Haruka saw them bickering as children would.

Usagi could help but stare at Haruka, her yellow shirt bringing out her eye. She blushed harder than before.

"So lady, what's on the agenda?" They watched as parent and child moved in sync, placing their napkin on their laps causing usagi to chuckle.

"You two are so related." Usagi laughed as Haruka and Alexis looked dumbly at each other.

"Hi!" A petite waitress with red hair and bright green eyes walked up to the group of girls, "My name is Jamie and I'll be your waitress this morning." She smiled sweetly; Haruka's eyes twinkled as she saw the slight dimples form on the girl's cheek.

"Stunning." The tall blonde winked at the waitress.

"Excuse me?" the waitress blushed, Haruka's intentions were obvious not only to Jamie, but to everyone at the table. Usagi looked away from the scene playing out in front of her.

"I just think that your smile is the most beautiful I have seen in Tokyo so far… not saying I've been here long, all but two days." She smiled as the girl looked around in disbelief that such a handsome guy *cough* was coming on to her. "That smile…" she pulled out what appeared to be a business card with the racer's information on it and placed it in the hands of the waitress, "That smile must be why fate brought me to Tokyo…"

"Can I get a hot chocolate?" Alexis asked, ruining the semi romantic moment for the poor girl and elbowing her father in the rib

"umph…" Haruka glared at the small child who smiled innocently.

"I want one too! Lots of whipped cream!" Usagi smiled as she avoided looking at the woman across the table from her.

The girls gave Jamie their orders and the waitress disappeared in the kitchen. Haruka hastily turned towards her curly headed bundle of joy, "What the hell was that for?" she snapped. "She was completely in to me." She sweat dropped when it sunk in that she was getting mad at a seven year old for being a 'Cock *cough* Block'. Not only that, but a seven year old that may or may not be her future daughter.

"You have mom!" the little girl said sternly.

"You said you didn't know who your mom was…" she turned around, trying to find the cutie with the apron again, "She could have been her!" her argument was lame. Alexis rolled her eyes.

"I may not remember her name or what she looks like… but I do know that THAT" she pointed in the direction of where the girl went, "is NOT her". Jamie came back with everyone's orders and passed out the hot chocolates, Haruka's coffee and then the entrees. Phony smiles were all directed at the woman making her feel very awkward.

"Just let me know when you need the check…" she hustled away.

The girls nibbled on their breakfast a bit before Rei broke the new found silence. "So… Haruka, you are Alexis' parent?" She sipped her coco as Haruka raised an eyebrow and looked at the small girl.

"Looks that way" she took a bite of her salad, "She says she's from the Future, but conveniently doesn't know anything about the future other than…" she gestured to herself, "me." She swallowed.

"I have to find the Princess…" The three teens looked at each other.

"Do you know anything about her?" Ami asked, hoping this little girl would give them the clues they needed. Alexis instantly shook her head.

"No." she looked down and then back up at the girls, "I was told I would know her and that I just needed to listen to my heart…"

The little café rumbled, the girls looked down at the ripples in their cups. The black cat with a cresent shaped mark on her forehead jumped down and ran outside, the three girls quickly followed.

Haruka remained seated next to Alexis, quietly sipping on her coffee. Not paying attention to her surroundings.

"Uh… Haruka?" Usagi walked back to the chillin' blonde, a sweat drop appearing on her head, "We uh, could kinda use your help with something. The racer stared blankly at the girl and blinked.

"Okay." She stood up calmly and took of her suit jacket and looked at Alexis, "Stay here, watch this for me. It's expensive" and walked off, leaving Usagi speechless behind her.

"We will be right back", she smiled sweetly and then darted off to catch the other girls.

When the two women arrived, Sailor Mars and Mercury were already transformed and facing the monster. Haruka and Usagi ducked behind a wall and analyzed the fight. "Okay Usagi, we should…" she began devising a game plan.

Alexis sat at the diner and looked at the empty table. "This is stupid." She crossed her arms and pouted. "Leave me here all alone." She wiggled a little bit. "I want to see what's going on out there…" she looked at the expensive jacket sitting on her papa's chair. She stared at it for a minute before grabbing the jacket and running out side to see what the commotion was.

She heard grunts and shouting and knew she was close. She ran a little while further until she saw it. The youma was giant, at least 15 feet, and Sailor Mars and Mercury were doing there best to hold there own. Alexis gasped and quickly hid herself behind a concrete block holding greenery and closed her eyes tightly. "I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared. I'm not scared…" she chanted to herself before taking in the scene again.

"I don't see my papa or Usagi…"She scanned the area, afraid that the monster had gotten a hold of them. She stopped and gasped as she saw them. Both Usagi and her papa were drowned in a bright and when they emerged, they were dressed in the same suits as she had seen a million times before. She remembered those outfits. The iconic heroes of her time ran to join the fight.

"Guided by the wind, Sailor Uranus!" the blonde shouted proudly.

"My papa and Usagi are… Sailor Uranus and…" she didn't know the name of the other solder. She thought as hard as she could and tried to remember.

"In the name of peace and Justice, I am Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Moon…." She gasped, she couldn't believe it. She stood and ran as fast as she could back to the café.

_Alexis sat there crying. Her parent's had been out for the evening and she was home alone for the night. Her parents had trusted her to watch her little sister and take care of the home while they were away. Marina was fast asleep, but Alexis couldn't sleep. _

_The wind outside the Tenoh home was howling and the light of the moon flung shadows on the walls of the girls' bedroom. _

_She covered her head with a blanket as a loud "BOOM" echoed through their home. Since a child, she had always been afraid of thunder and her parents would always let her climb into bed with them on stormy nights like this one. _

"_Alexis." A familiar voice called out to her. She uncovered her head, hoping it was her mama and papa coming home. She looked around her room to see two dark figures standing in her large bay window. She couldn't make out the figures right away, but as she looked closer, she noticed the figures had a certain glow to them. The taller figure came to the light while the other stayed in the shadow. _

_A tiara across her brow, a sword at her hip, and donned in a sailor fuku, the tall blonde kneeled at Alexis' bed and wiped a tear from her cheek. _

"_Sailor…Uranus?" the figure nodded. _

"_Your mother and father asked us to come and check on you and your sister." She lightly tickled the girl. "Are you two alright? There is a pretty scary storm outside." The figure in the shadows jumped down and went to the bed next to hers. _

Alexis tried as hard as she could but could not put a face on the other senshi curious if Sailor Uranus was her papa and that was really her checking up on her… maybe the other senshi could have been her mama. She sighed as all she could remember was the waving locks of her hair. "How can I remember papa, but not mama," she thought.

"_You can't remember things that never happened…" _she recalled her conversation with Sailor Pluto.

"Does that mean…" a terrified look swept her face, "Does that mean my mother doesn't exist in the future?"

"Yo!" Alexis looked up to see the smiling face of her papa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about all the spelling errors and things in the last chapter. Hopefully it doesn't make too many people mad. **

**Don't worry, only one glass of wine with this one. **

**One two three… one two three. **

Haruka opened her eyes groggily as her wrist watch beeped. She looked at the clock, "Two Thirty?" She groaned and got out of bed as gently as she could as to not to wake the small girl snoring next to her.

She flipped open the wrist watch/communicator, "Yo…" she answered.

"Haruka! We need you to transform and meet us at the Juban Hospital. The dark Kingdom has sent another Minion"

She yawned, "Got it."

The routine was becoming quite familiar: Go to bed, wake up in the middle of the night, fight a bad guy, go and get back to bed. Repeat night after night. It had taken her a minute, but she was beginning to adjust to this, "Being a Superhero", thing.

She transformed as she ran to the area that was suspected of hosting a youma in disguise as a child's nurse.

"Sailor Uranus, you're here!" Sailor Mars called to their comrade as she approached the team.

"Yeah, what's up?" She inquired as Sailor Mercury debriefed her on the situation at hand.

"We believe the monster is on the fifth floor of the hospital as that area is omitting a strong negative energy. We believe they are stealing the energy that these children are using to heal and recover from illness" she imputed some data into her computer, "I am certain that this is the work of the Dark Kingdom."

Haruka thought of the children in the ward of the hospital and the child she had left at home instantly popped into her head. The idea that these scumbags were victimizing children made the senshi of the skies very upset. She clenched her jaw and her fist followed, a snarl taking its proper place with her strong features.

"…Bastards" She growled before she darted as fast as she could into the hospital.

"URANUS!" The other girls shouted as they tried to catch up with her.

Sailor moon panted, "Dammit, she's fast."

Uranus reached the fifth floor and kicked open the door to the Children's section. The area inside was empty, dimly lit with a dark aura.

"Where the hell are you!" she shouted angrily. Silence filled the room. "Show yourself!" A sound of high heels clicking cut through the air irritating the senshi's ears. She took her stance and prepared to fight. She squinted in an attempt to view the figure coming towards her.

The figure came forward and Haruka's breath was taken away as the figure stepped into the small amount of light. The figure was a voluptuous woman, with all of her curves exactly where Haruka wanted them. The figure had green curly hair and was dressed in a tight fitting traditional nurse's uniform including the first aid hat and fire engine red heels. A rosy hue covered the cheeks of the senshi as she coughed into her fist, a nervous tendency of hers.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't think…" she shook her head quickly, "You should evacuate the building, it's not safe up here." She stood still as the figure continued walking towards her.

"What?" she said in a French accent that made the senshi's knees weak. The nurse walked up to Sailor Uranus and pulled the sky king closer to her. "Are there monsters under my bed, Sailor Uranus?" she ran her index finger gently against the senshi's bottom lip.

"Well…" The senshi of the wind closed her eyes for a moment trying her best to regain her composure, but before she could, the lips of the woman pressed against her own. Haruka couldn't move. She was lost in the seduction.

"Sailor …Uran….us…" Sailor Moon, Mars and Mercury all made it to the fifth floor, the girls trying to catch their breath from running up all of the stairs. Sailor Moon looked up, her hands on her knees. Her eyes shot open wide and her cheeks blushed as she saw the nurse kissing the senshi of the skies. "URANUS!" She shouted and the nurse let go of the tall senshi who then fell limply to the floor.

Sailor Mercury scanned the room and discovered all of the dark energy was being emitted from the girlish figure in front of them, "The Nurse! She is the Youma stealing the energy of the children."

Sailor moon looked nervously at the fallen senshi as the figure began to shape shift into her true form. 'Haruka… hold on' she thought to herself as she focused her attention to the monster.

The monster stood in front of the small girls at about nine feet tall. She was no longer the soft curvy nurse who had tricked Haruka, but a pointy youma whose skin had the appearance of mummified flesh and was clad in a Nurse's uniform.

The monster laughed as her arm morphed into a large and very pointy syringe and needle. She launched her first attack.

The Battle was fierce; the three younger senshi threw out their attack with little avail while taking harsh blows from the tall goon. Haruka watched helplessly from the floor, unable to get her body to cooperate.

"Mars fire"

"Mercury Bubbles..."

"Moon Tiara magic.!"

Sailor moon stod there as she watched the being stand back up as though nothing had happened.

"No..." She cried.

"This youma is too strong for us!" Shouted Sailor Mars, panic showing through her voice. "She's gathered too much energy!"

"Sailor Uranus!" Sailor Moon cried for help.

The youma began closing in, the senshi were weak and didn't have the strength yet to attck again.

The Nurse dressed Youma lifted her arm in preperation of attack.

WHOOOOsH

Just as the senshi thought there was no hope, a single red rose shatterd the moster's glass syringe arm.

"AAAAARGH" the being screamed in agony.

"You okay, Sailor Senshi?" A deep voice asked from a large window.

"Tuxedo Mask!". The three girls cried in unison. The caped crusader pulled out a cane and jumped down to join the fight.

Sailor Uranus opened her eyes groggily. The routine had become familiar. She would go to bed, wake up in the middle of the night, She and the girls would be doing just fine, the perma prom date would come to save them..."...fuck..." She cursed under her breath.

CLINK CLANK CLING CLANK

Tuxedo Mask continued the fight as the other senshi oggled at their knight and shining armor. He fended the beast with his cane acting as a sword while the girls regained their energy. After a moment, the youma grew tired of the match and knocked the caped crusader on his ass and aimed her attention on the small blond senshi.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mercury, Mars, and Tuxedo Mask shouted in unison as the being grabbed their friend.

"…sailor…moon…" Sailor Uranus muttered as she saw that her little buns-head was in real trouble.

Sailor Moon cried loudly as the youma squeezed her tightly by the arms and began sucking the life out of her.

"Uranus?" Sailor moon weakly turned her focus to the wounded senshi as the room was filled with an angry wind. The other girls followed suit to see the senshi of the skies getting to her feet, a snarl on her face.

The woman's legs were shaking, but she tried her best to look confident.

"Yo!" she called out to the youma. The thing looked at the woman standing in front of her, losing focus on the frail woman in her hands. Usagi looked up as her energy began returning to her. "You going to finish what you started?" She antagonized the youma. "You know, I thought there was something between us…" The youma ignored the growing wind around her, dropped Sailor Moon, and began walking towards the senshi in the dark navy skirt and gold bow.

Sailor Moon scampered off to a safe distance.

"Are you alright?" Tuxedo Mask asked as the small woman got back to her feet.

The monster crept closer and closer to the senshi. Too much closer and Uranus wouldn't have enough time to prepare an attack. She continued to taunt the being and draw it closer and closer to herself: knowing full well that she was indeed a sitting duck.

"Yes. Yes I am." She grabbed the tiara from her forehead and held it in her hand, paying close attention to the other senshi. She timed the attack so that her friend would have enough time and the beast would be close enough to her to be hit with the full force of the attack. She nodded and shouted, "MOON TIARA MAGIC!" She threw her tiara into stop in its tracks: Vulnerable to attack.

"Uranus..." The room was once again still as the wind rushed to the senshi's hand, the ground below began to shake, and a godlen light illuminated the once dark room, "World..." She paused for a moment while the attack reached full power, she smiled sharply, "SHAKING!".

The planet shaped attack hurdled towards the monster, Sailor Uranus fell to her knees.

It hit. A wailing cry filled the small space and then there was silence. The youma had been disintegrated and the dark energy had done the same.

The senshi stood in awe. They knew Sailor Uranus' attack was powerful as demonstrated in previous battles, but never had they seen it in full force before. Sailor Mars looked nervously at Sailor Mercury. They then looked at Sailor Moon, in a surprising new light, as she ran towards Sailor Uranus.

"Uranus!" Sailor Moon ran over to the fatigued soldier and caught her before she fell to the ground once again.

"Well Sailor Senshi," Tuxedo Mask looked at the senshi of the skies who was being held up, "Maybe next time you will not let a big pair of…" he coughed, "Blue eyes… catch you off guard." He walked up to Sailor Moon, "Till next time…" he looked at her with a certain…twinkle in his eye before he took off out the window.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon." Haruka whispered near the blonde's ear, "You did really well today. Sorry I got distracted" The smaller senshi blushed.

"Sailor Moon!" the other girls and a small black cat ran towards her.

"You did awesome! You actually used your head for once!" Sailor Mars laughs as she hit their leader on the back.

"Ouch!" Sailor Moon twitched.

The girls continued to chat and tease each other, none of the realizing that Haruka had already changed from her Sailor uniform and left the hospital.

Haruka climbed into bed and looked at the sleeping child, hoping she didn't wake. She glanced at the clock, "Five forty five…" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The routine was becoming familiar.

The girls sat as usual in the café, Usagi had ordered a large milkshake with whip cream and cherries, Rei and Ami sipped tea.

"Tuxedo Mask is so charming!" Rei squealed as she wrapped her imaginary cape around her and used her imaginary cane to spar with the blue haired girl. "Last night was awesome! Did you see the way he looked at me?"

Normally, Usagi would join in the conversation and argue with Rei as to whom the senshi's alli was more fond of, but today, her mind was somewhere else.

Over and over her time with Haruka at the dress shop would play in her head. It had been several weeks ago, but the scene would not stop. The way she had caught her in her strong arms… The image of the two in the mirror: her in the elegant gown, Haruka in her stunning suit. It was as though they were prince and princess.

'Why did I get so uneasy when I saw her with the nurse last night?' she blushed as the image of the two in a passionate embrace. She knew it had been a trap, but she couldn't help be… 'Was I… jealous?' her mind jumped to the thought of her and the racer kissing.

"Earth to Usagi." Rei waved her hand in front of the blonde's face.

"But she's a woman…" she blurted out when she looked at the raven haired woman in her face. Usagi's face turned a bright shade of crimson.

"Uh…" Rei looked around awkwardly. "Who is a woman?" she raised an eye brow.

"Yo!" The familiar voice caught her off guard. Usagi's Eyes shot wide open and freaked out, falling out of the chair and landing face first on the floor. Haruka chuckled as the child standing next to her bent down to check on the spaz.

"Usagi?" Alexis shook her friend slightly, "Are you dead?" she poked her slightly.

A muffled, "No." came from the lump. Haruka laughed and bent down to help Usagi from the floor.

Once the girls had regained their composure, Haruka found a seat. "So I was thinking about finding my own place today, would any of you lovely ladies like to accompany me on my search?"

Ami shook her head, "Sorry, practice exams are today. Can't", she buried her nose back into her book and sipped her tea.

"Grandpa just hired someone at the temple. I have to make sure he doesn't screw anything up. Sorry."

"So…" Haruka pointed at the blue haired girl, "No", at Rei, "No" and then at the last girl, "What about you, kitten" Usagi bushed.

'Kitten?' She tilted her head, smiling slightly in approval of the nickname.

"Yeah. Sure. I would love to." Haruka grinned, obviously excited she had said 'yes".

"Great! Well.." she drank the water that was sitting on the table in front of her, 'Lets get a move on it."

Rei and Ami shot each other concerned glances as the three walked out of the café.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay, just got a new job and a new phone. :D. So you guys, are you ready for this one? Its gonna get juicy in here!

"Inspiration is scarce, ne?" The small girl stood next to her classmate who was focused on the canvas in front of her. She peaked over the woman's shoulder to examine the image forming. Her eyes shot wide open. "Again?". The lines on the canvas created an image that had been spawned quite frequently in the past few months.

She tucked a rogue aqua curl behind her hair and looked at the girl interrupting her flow. "Hi, Shayla." she said in a spacey tone.

The woman described on the canvas had light, almost white, wispy short hair that was always depicted as being played with by the wind regardless on the portrait. Bright emerald eyes stared with a mysterious presence, dark, passionate emerald eyes.

Shayla looked around at the dozens of paintings that hung around them, every single one of them of this woman. Some variations such as whether or not she was dressed in a mini skirt holding a long sword, being carried away by the wind, or just staring and capturing the hearts of anyone who viewed the piece.

"Obsessed, no?" Shayla asked, knowing the answer.

Michiru stared intensely at the figure and brought her thumb to her lip, biting slightly on the nail. "I just...I just can't get her out of my head."

They had found the place. A four bedroon penthouse right outside of Tokyo. Today was moving day and everyone had been recruited to help. Rei and Amy were examining swatched and measuring the windows for the drapery, their new friend Makato was busy breaking in the new kitchen and making the girl's lunch, Haruka and Alexis were in the back room: Alexis hanging princess posters and butterfly stickers while Haruka cursed under her breath and put togther the new pieces of children's furniture.

Usagi stood in the front room. She was in charge of unpacking the giant stack of boxes in front of her labeled "Pictures/Memorabilia". For some reason, they were the first boxes Nick had sent back from the states.

"So many boxes..." She sighed before beginning her task at hand. The first item she pulled out of the box was a picture of Haruka flipping upside down on a bmx bike, a ribbon ststing "first" framed next to the photo. She pleaced it on the mantel, the next was of the star racing her dirtbike, followed by one of her breaking the ribbon at a track meet, another of her up to bat while playing softly, one of her sitting at a grand piano..."Jeez... All I ever did was win that hot dog eating contest last summer..." She said with a slightly regretful tone.

"What's wrong, kitten?" The small blonde was taken back by the low voice behind her and quickly spun around dropping the photo in her hand and breaking the frame. The small girl's eyes shot wide, her hands covering her mouth in shock.

"Oh my gosh..." She panicked and dropped to her knees to pick up the pieces. She scampered and tried to fight the tears. She hated to cry in front of Haruka. She couldn't help it. The tears came.

"You're such a cry baby" Usagi looked up to see emerald eyes staring into her own, a certain calm and reassurance swept over her. She was lost. The tall woman smiled softly at her, "I do hate it when you cry..." She reached and helped Usagi with the pieces on the floor. A bright blush covered the younger woman's cheek.

"Papa!" The small voice called from the back room. "Can you come help me with something?" Usagi couldn't help but feel a certain dissapointment when the racer's attention darted towards the direction of her daughter's voice and she quickly got to her feet.

"Be right there, sweetheart" she looked at Usagi. "I don't really like that picture anyway." She smiled and then walked away.

Usagi was left, feeling like a child. She took a deep breath and picked up the photo from beneath the shattered glass.

The photo appeared to be relatively recent. It was of Haruka standing proudly next to an older man who made the racer look short. They were standing in front of a small plane, Haruka gleaming from ear to ear, proudly holding some sort of license.

"Is that Haruka's dad?"

She shot out of bed, her body dripping with sweat. Night after night she came. Night after night she died. Michiru had never been so affected by a dream.

Michiru threw the blankets from her and sat on the edge of her bed. Other than the sound of her room mates snoring, the room was silent. She sat and tried to remember. The womans face, the woman's pain, trying to remember why she cared.

She had been having the nightmares about the blonde since she arrived in Paris. Her dreams of studying abroad had come true and she should have been the happiest woman on the planet, but that woman wouldn't let her.

She stood up, put on her robe and slippers, and snuck out of her dorm room undetected. She needed a drink.

She sat in the lobby sipping on a cup of tea, a pen and her sketch book sitting on the table in front of her.

Michiru stood amongst the chaos, the blonde standing strong by her side, she didn't say a single word.

The woman was dressed strangly, a tiarra acrossed her brow, a sword by her side, her outfit reminded her of something a sailor would wear...

"What's going on?" Michiru asked, but her voice was drowned out by the wind that seemed to move with the misterious figure. The other woman remained quiet and focused on the distance.

The wind howeled and the woman dashed ahead, Michiru desperatly tried to catch up, but it was no use... The woman was gone. Michiru dropped to her knees, frustrated that she was left in the dark.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed in the distance and was soon followed by a blood curdling scream. Michiru jumped up and began running as fast as she could towards the light, praying that she would get there before the light vanished. "I need answers..." She thought to herself as she kept running.

The light dissapeared and michiru stopped running. She closed her eyes and came to a stop, it was pointless, the figure was gone. The wind seemed to come to a stop. The woman clenched her fist as he eyes began to swell.

As soon as michiru had given up on finding the woman, a figure began to emerge from the horizon. She could see that the woman was hurt by her step, before she could get to her feet, the woman was standing right in front of her.

The blonde was bleeding in one area, on the left side of her chest. It was as though someone had cleanly taken the woman's heart right out of her chest. Michiru looked at the womans face, pain was not apparant through the woman's strong but elegant features, but shame and sorrow were painted on her brow and sholders.

The figure fell to her knees, the light in her eyes growing dim. She looked Michiru in the eyes and opened her mouth to speak. The woice was low and barely audible, michiru leaned in closer to hear what the woman was saying.

"Michi... ... Save me" with that, the woman fell and her life was lost.

Michiru played the dream over and over in her head. She couldn't forget those eyes.

"Michiru?" The aquahaired woman turned around to see her room mate standing behind her.

"Oh Shayla, did I wake you?" The short girl shook her head.

"Was it the same dream tonight?". Michiru nodded.

"It's driving me insane, shayla...". She looked down at her sketch book where she had drawn the figure with blood dripping down her chest.

"... It's just a dream, Michiru." She put a hand on her friends shoulder, trying her best to comfort her.

"... I'm starting to think that it isn't."

She loved to run, she always had, but she wasn't quite used to having company. Alexis ran beside her, suprisingly able to keep the pace with Haruka while the other runner fell slightly behind.

"Slow down!" She begged between pants.

"I thought you said you wanted to get into shape so you could show Rei that you were a fit leader!" Haruka shouted to the straggler. Alexis pretended to not know what she was talking about.

"Screw it... I'm so tired...it's so early... I'm hungry"

"Only one half of a mile left, Usagi! You can do it!" Alexis slowed down her pace to run with the buns haired girl. Usagi smiled at the little girl and nodded her head.

Finally, salvation! Usagi jumped up and down as they reached the end of their five mile run. She dashed to a drinking fountain and spashed the cool water on her face.

"I'm proud of you, Usagi" Haruka said as she stretched her legs. "You only stopped twice today." Usagi smiled proudly.

"I really appreciate you helping me, Haruka" she blushed slightly.

For the last few weeks, Usagi had been training with Haruka and Alexis every morning and every after noon- she had replaced her daily milkshakes with kung fu, boxing and daily runs. Usagi was becoming stronger, not only physically, but mentally. Her powers as Sailor Moon became stronger and stronger as her cry baby persona gave way to her new confidence.

Later that day, Usagi met with the other girls to discuss their next plan against the dark kingdom while Haruka took Alexis to the dentist.

"Nephrite appeared again last night, I wonder if that means he is planning something big?"Rei and Makoto analyzed the situation, ami played with her computer, and Usagi stared blankly at her salad.

"We should set up a trap..." Usagi mumbled before taking a bite of her lunch. The girls stared blankly.

"A trap?" They said in unison.

"... Yeah" she swallowed her bite, "one of us should pretend to be the princess, wait for them to attack, and get them from behind..." The other women were dumbfounded... Usagi actually had a good idea for a change.

"Are you eating a salad? Where's the milkshake?" Asked Makoto.

"Well... She has been spending a lot of time with Haruka lately..." Usagi blushed slightly at the sound of the racer's name, Rei and the other girls,"... Maybe some of her habbits have been rubbing off." She completed her thought akwardly.

The women were slient. Usagi's eyes darted from one girl to the next. "What's going on?". She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Well..."Rei spoke up, "You have been spending a lot of time with Haruka..." Usagi looked at her densly.

"Sooooo..." She asked with her mouth full.

"Well... You know" Ami spoke where the raven haired friend left off, "Haruka is different..."

Usagi's eyes shot open as she realized what they were talking about. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"... You sleep over there like every night..."

"No! No! No!" Usagi shook her head, "Its not like that! I'm not like Haruka..." She shook her hed.

"Not that there is anything wrong with that", Makoto chipped in, her eyes getting beady (AN: You know how they do when the inners know that they're talking shit)

"No! No! No! Nothing wrong with that" the girls followed Makoto's lead and repeatedly shook their heads.

Usagi looked over her shoulder, "plus, I like tuxedo mask..." She mumbled. Not even she was believing what she was saying.

She sat in the waiting room at the dentist's office reading a Highlight's children's magazine. Yes, she was THAT bored. Alexis had insisted that Haruka stay in the waiting room, probably so her papa wouldn't know how many cavities she had.

"Ugh..." Haruka tossed the magazine onto the table and rested her hands on the top of her head, deciding to kill the rest of her time.

A happy couple sat acrossed the room, their small child happily slobbered on a block. The two lovers looked lovingly at each other, whispering sweet nothings as though they were the only two people

In the room.

Haruka envied the couple. She had never felt so alone in her life as she did now. She couldn't imagine how she would have survived had Alexis not appeared in her life, or if she hadn't met the sailor senshi. Still, she felt as though she was missing an essential piece. A woman who would make her whole. Alexis had a mother, so Haruka knew her soulmate was out there, but she was growing impatient and just wanted to find her.

Alexis emerged from the back room, followed by a stern looking dentist. The little girl's cheeks were puffy and there was a big frown on her little face. Haruka walked over to her and took her into her arms, letting her cry.

"Three cavities..." The dentist looked at Haruka as though she were in trouble. She thought about all of the late night monster movie marathons with Usagi and Makoto's home made cakes, cookies and candies. She tried her best to not look so guilty.

"We will have to tell Usagi it's carrot sticks instead of cookies..." Alexis pouted.

Shayla burst through the door of their dorm room causing Michiru to smear the eye-liner she was trying to apply. She glared at her room mate who was panting and trying to catch her breath. "What the hell!" She shouted agrily.

"It's her... It's her..." She excliamed, "You have to come downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-

**Sitting at butterfly lake, fishing with the man who makes me happy. Now, being a vegan myself... I don't necesssarily care for the sport, but the look on Steven's face when he thinks he almost caught a fish...makes me happier than anything else.**

They raced down the stairs towards the lobby, Michiru holding her breath in anticipation. Once they reached their destination, her eyes fixed on the small tv screen where a woman was reporting.

"Oliver Tenoh had been the center of controversy these last few weeks as Tenoh Industries was under investigation for illegal foreign trading and Mr. Tenoh for embezzlement and tax evasion...

The Tenoh family has always been in the media spotlight, but this is the first time the attention has been negative" The television cut to a clip of a motocross event where a woman in green gear and matching helmet was doing a backflip with her motorcycle. "Child prodigy Haruka Tenoh..." It cut to a clip of the very handsome woman in a tuxedo waving at a charity banquet, "Haruka Tenoh has achieved great success in sports and the fine arts" It showed a picture of Haruka standing with the man named as Oliver Tenoh in front of a small plane holding what appeared to be a pilot's license, "Stock-holders were shocked when Oliver Tenoh named his successor in his will as Nicholas Fivric and NOT Haruka Tenoh..."

The report focused again on the reporter with a small image of Oliver Tenoh in the corner, "For those just joining us, Oliver Tenoh was found dead in his home in Los Angeles, police officials have reported his death as a suicide..."

Michiru stared dumbfounded at the screen. "Haruka Tenoh..." She mumbled.

"Michiru?" Shayla asked concerned as her friend just stood there.

"We have to go find her..." She said calmly. "She is in trouble..."

Shayla raised an eyebrow, "Uh... We?" She asked. "I can't leave, they're clear in the US... How would we get there?"

"How else would we get there?" Michiru rolled her eyes and grabbed Shayla's hand, dragging her back to the dorm room, "We have to pack!"

"...we?"

The four young girls sat at their usual table staring at the news paper. They were in shock as they saw the face of their dear friend.

"Do you think she knows?" Rei asked the group.

"You would think she would have told us herself..." Ami stated.

"Who knew Haruka was such a big deal in the states..."

"Have you seen her car?" Makoto chimed in.

"Well, I knew she had money...I guess I just assumed it was her family money... I didn't know she was a superstar."

"The article says that she herself is worth millions...that's not even including the money from the company..." They all stared at the paper again.

Usagi sniffled, grabbing the attention of the group.

"What's wrong Usagi?" The blonde just shook her head as she wiped a determined tear from her cheek.

"Its just so sad...Haruka hasn't even heard from her family since she came to Japan..." She blew her nose in her napkin. "What if she had to find out about his death from the newspaper?"

"Haruka still is quite mysterious I suppose..." Ami said hesitantly.

Ding ding

They heard the bell of the cafe indicating someone had come through the door. They all looked up. As they feared, it was Haruka.

"Hide the paper!" Rei shouted and the girls scrambled to get all of the pieces of the newspaper behind their backs.

"Yo!" The tall blonde said as she pulled up a chair and Alexis squired into the booth with the other girls. The younger girls stared akwardly. "Um..."

"How about the weather, aye Haruka?" Usagi asked, a little over enthusiastically.

"Uh... Yeah... It's hot and humid... Like always...". Alexis lifted an eyebrow-even at seven she could pick up that the girls were hiding something.

"Yeah! So wierd!" Makoto added, smiling widely.

Haruka's eyes darted from one girl to the next, each of them were smiling fakely. "Okay... Which one of you are going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

The girls all looked away to avoid eye contact with Haruka. Usagi was a tell. She was looking away trying to fight back tears, she knew she wouldn't be able to keep a secret from the older girl. She prayed that Haruka wouldn't ask her...

"Usagi..."

"Shit..." Usagi thought as she looked down.

"Kitten..." She said in a sweet tone, "I know you are keeping something from me." Usagi fidgeted with her hands.

Haruka leaned in to make eye contact with the girl. Usagi gulped and tried her best to keep he composure. Haruka leaned in to whisper in the girl's ear, "Please... Kitten..." Usagi blushed like crazy as the slight purr in Haruka's voice traveled down her spine.

"Your father passed away... Its in the newspaper..." She blurted out, immediately regretting her actions. Haruka was taken back and stared blankly at the girl as Ami forfeited the newspaper.

Silence. The girls were terrified to speak while the racer stared at the paper.

What seemed like hours later, Haruka spoke, "...so that's why he wanted me to go to Japan...no contracts here..." Hurt and dissapointment was painted on the woman's features. She neatly folded up the paper, walked up, and placed it in a nearby trash can. "Excuse me",she got the attention of a waitress, "can I get some coffee, a salad..." She pointed towards Alexis, "and she will have some milk and a turkey sandwich".

Alexis slumped in her chair, "I wanted chocolate milk and grilled cheese" she pouted for a minute.

Haruka sat back down at the table calmy. The others remained frozen, their jaws practically stuck to the table. Haruka looked at the stares and decided to address them, "I'm okay." Rei twitched. Her coffee arrived, she thanked the waitress and quitly sipped her drink.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, it must be hard..." Usagi said concerned.

"What's going to happen to your father's company?"

"Are you going back to the states?"

Haruka smiled sweetly, "Que sera, sera" she said almost in a hum causing Rei to choke on her tea.

"Really ladies, I'm okay. Now, if you will excuse us... We have to get her ready to enroll for classes." Alexis pouted at the word before standing up and following her papa, "Ja ne..."

The girls had parted their usual ways and Usagi had made an excuse to avoid them.

Twilight had fallen and the thought of supper hadn't even crossed her mind. She wondered to the park and sat on the swing. She couldn't help but think about Haruka. She knew that Haruka wasn't okay although she pretended nothing bothered her. She took pride in being able to read the older woman quite well.

"Never thought I would see you so deep in thought, Buns-head." She didn't even aknowlege the voice of the obnoxious man standing behind her. "Woah! It must be serious!" He joked as he took a seat in the swing next to her.

"What's going on, buns-head?" The small blonde looked up at the dark haired man wearing a black turtle-neck and a green blazer. She looked back down.

"Nothing..."

"Oh, come on. In all of our chance encounters I have never seen you so down." He pushed himself on the swing.

"... Mamoru..." He stopped himself and looked at the girl. "I have this friend...she's in a whole different world..." He continued to listen, "and... She pretends that nothing affects her in anyway. She acts so... Strong..." She shook her head, "why am I talking to you?"

"Because I'm here? Right place right time I suppose..." She looked at him slightly confused. "Does this friend mean a lot to you?". Usagi blushed slightly and nodded.

"Oh, well..." He thought for a moment, not sure on his wording..."Well, I can relate to your friend feeling lost in a new world... When I was young... I was in a car accident and to this day... I am still searching for my past..." He looked at the girl, "I felt so alone. Like I was looking for something, or someone who may not have existed... Another half to myself..." He looked up dramatically, "so my advice... If you care for your friend... Reach out to her... Let her know she isn't on her own. Maybe with your help she can find that comfort that she thought was lost." (Insert dramatic rose petals here).

Usagi looked at the man, surprised that he wasn't being a complete jerk for once. "Thank you." She stood up. He did the same. "Mamoru...thank you for your help tonight. I'm sorry I misjudged you..." She bowed before waving and running off.

Father and daughter sat there watching a gory zombie movie. Alexis anxiously chewing on licorice with a blanket tightly in hand in case she needed to cover her eyes. Haruka was zoning off into the distance, not really paying any attention to what her child was watching.

BuzzzzZzzzz. BuzzzZzzzzzzz

Alexis screamed, "Ahhhhhh!" And jumped out of her chair, snapping Haruka out of her trance and knocking various candies and popped corn all over the floor.

"Sweetheart... It was only the door..." She picked up the remote and turned the tv off, "maybe this one is just a little bit too scary for you..." She got up and headed to the door.

'Konichiwa Haruka-san!" A cheerful Usagi stood in the doorway.

"Hey." Haruka smiled.

"USAGI!". Alexis ran towards the girl and wrapped her arms tightly around the young woman's waist. "We are watching Day of the Dead!"

Usagi hated zombie movies but smiled anyway, "That's great" she reached into her bag, "we will have to watch this after..." She held up the newest Sailor V live action movie.

"Yay!" Alexis took the movie and ran back to the couch.

"Come on in, kitten." Usagi put down her bag and walked straight towards the goodies. "To what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you tonight?".

"I just missed you guys and thought you guys would want to play a game with me or something?" Haruka smiled at the young girl. Usagi was not a good liar.

"You know Usagi, I really am fine..."

"I believe you. I just..." She thought for a moment, "Thought you two might want some company."

"...we can always use more company. Especially cute company" she winked at the young blonde. "I will make some more pop corn as my daughter knocked the last bowl all over the floor.

As the night progressed into the early morning, Alexis was sound asleep, Usgai was resting on Haruka shoulder, snoring slightly and Haruka was wide awake. At one O'clock, she found it pointless to go to bed. She sat and waited for trouble to call her out to fight.

Tonight was the night the plan was going to be executed. She looked at the young girl who had drifted to sleep next to her. She smiled, "hate to have to wake her up..." She thought as she lightly shook the blonde. "Usagi..." She said softly as dhe nudged the smaller girl.

"Ugh..." Usagi grunted, hesitant to abandon her dream.

"Usagi", she shook a little harder finally getting through. Usagi jolted up.

"I'm awake, I'm awake..." She rubbed her eyes. She looked at Haruka, who was giving her a look and suddenly remembered the agenda. She nodded in silent confirmation and both women stood up to leave.

Sailor Mercury stood beside Mars and Jupiter, her computer in hand.

"Now... We all know the plan, yes?" Mars whispered to the others and they all nodded in agreement and took their positions.

Usagi stood in the middle and held the transformation pen firmly in her hand and held it into the air,

"Moon power! Turn me into the moon princess!" A bright light flashed and usagi emerged, dressed in a stunning white and gold gown, a cresent moon glowing on her forehead.

"Pretty convincing...", Sailor Mars whispered in Uranus' ear. Uranus nodded.

It wasn't long before two suspicious characters appeared on a roof top agacent to where the senshi were hiding. They wondered if they could spot a trap from that distance.

They watched for the enemy to make their first move.

"My mom is going to kill me" Shayla slumped in her seat.

"Well, we are researching an art subject", she put on some lip gloss as they sat on the plane.

"Don't you think this is a little much?" She mumbled, Michiru quickly shook her head.

"I have to figure this out, its driving me mad" she waved to the stuardess for a pillow.

"Don't you think that maybe, just maybe...you saw her on the television or in a magazine and just forgot." She waved her arms as she spoke, "maybe you are just dreaming about her because you want her or something?" Michiru glared slightly, Shayla slumped down a little further.

"I feel it. I'm always right." She rested her head and closed her eyes.

"Jeezzzis..."

They were surounded. They had taken the bait, but as soon as the senshi launched their attack, the enemy proved themselves to be tougher than the girls had imagined.

Nephrite was gone as Sailor Uranus and Mars teamed up and ambushed the man from behind, but that left a man with a pony tail and a man with flowing silver strands laughing in the distance.

A large dome surounded the girls absorbing their energy and growing smaller and smaller, sure to suffocate them. They had not yet seen their masked hero and hope was growing dim.

"There's no way out!" Sailor Mercury exclaimed as she looked up from her computer.

"Shit..." Sailor Uranus muttered under her breath.

(Insert cheeeesy spanish guitar chords here)

The girls looked up to see a rose at the feet of the men who held them captive.

"Tuxedo Mask!" The girls shouted in unison, well... Except for sailor Uranus as she just didn't quite care for the cape cruesader...

"How dare you! (AN:blah blah...do I have to write out his lame speach? Can we pretend it was sappy and irrelevent?...no? Fine...) Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" He whipped out his cane and challenged the members of the dark kingdom. The two of them looked at each other and the silver haired man dissapeared.

"Bring it on, prom queen!" He snarled.

Tuxedo Mask lunged at the villain and landed a good blow to his opponents face, only making him more angry.

"You Bastard!" He screamed as he held his cheek. He shook slightly and drew a dark energy towards him and threw a powerful attack toward his enemy, "DIE!"

Tuxedo Mask was thrown from his feet and back fifty yards. "Ha ha ha ha!" He laughed as he watched his foe fall.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Even Uranus screamed as the dimwit was their last chance of breaking free.

"Ugh!" He winced in pain, holding his shoulder as he tried to get to his feet.

"This is the end of the line for you!" He held his hand up and summoned a large ball of energy.

SMASH- a bright light penetrated the darkness. The sound of the shield shattering around the girls caused everyone to look for where the beam of light came from. The villains attention on the hero was lost giving Tuxedo Mask a chance to get back to his feet and land an attack of roses at the enemy prompting a retreat.

"Who's out there!" Sailor Mars shouted to the darkness.

A familiar figure emerged from the shadow. A woman in an orange sailor suit and a red mask walked towards them.

"Sailor V..." Sailor Moon clutched her hands in delight. "Sailor V saved us!" She squealed in delight. Sailor Uranus twitched slightly and covered her face slightly with her hand.

"...kitten... This is not the time to geek out..." Sailor Moon looked up densly at the senshi of the winds.

"Oh... Gomen!" She clapped her hands together begging slightly for forgiveness. "Where is my head?"

"I am never quite sure with you..."

The girls all flocked to their friends.

Once again the day was saved, thanks to some help from their their friend, Tuxedo Mask and new senshi Sailor Venus. The younger girls were jumping for joy and had surounded their allies.

Haruka stayed behind, hoping the team wouldn't notice she wasn't joining in on the celebration.

She ran into the darkness, she couldn't be around them. So young, so happy, they all had loving families and people who cared. Sure, Haruka cared for the young girls... But ultimately... She was alone. No family, no one to talk to, no one to go home to. She longed for that... That feeling... To live for someone else. She knew her soul mate was out there, but the thought of searching for her was... Overwhelming.

She stood alone on a cliff overlooking tokyo trying to remeber something she wasn't even sure she had ever known. She felt it. She felt that something... Someone... Was missing. Her heart ached.

She closed her eyes and clenched her fist. She fought her emotions from taking over. She couldn't. The tears came. Her body shook.

"Haruka?" A small voice came from behind her catching Sailor Uranus off guard. She quickly turned around to see Sailor Moon standing there concerned.

Sailor Uranus took a deep breath, "...kitten..." She tried to smile and discretly wiped her eyes with her glove. "What are you doing here?"

Sailor Moon walked closer to her friend and comrade, "I was worried..." Sailor Uranus once agin turned her back to her. "What is wrong, Haruka?"

The two woman stood there above the world in silence. "Kitten..." Sailor Uranus started..."Do you ever feel as though you are in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Haruka?..." She walked closer.

"I'm all alone..." Haruka held her hand over her heart and looked up to the stars, a tear rolled down her cheek. She closed her eyes and let go.

"Haruka..." The sky king opened her eyes as she felt Usagi's hand on top of her own.

"...kitten?" She looked at Usagi's whose bright blue eyes were gazing lovingly into her own.

"Uranus, you are not alone..." Before Sailor Uranus could say a word or object, Sailor moon stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against Haruka's.


	13. Chapter 13

**I know... This one took me forever to get out. I just got back from cancun where my**

**brother got married. So... I have had this chapter pretty much done for a while, but have**

**you ever gotten so excited for what you have planned next you want to skip the story to**

**get to there?**

Haruka's eyes opened and she stared blankly into the darkness until finally her eyes

adjusted to make out the figures in the bedroom. She turned to her side. A dainty blonde

snored slightly next to her, drooling on her pillow.

While their sleep-over was relatively innocent, Haruka woke up nervous and a little

guilty for waking up to the young girl. She liked Usagi, she thought she was adorable...

She shrugged off the feeling, "not the time to feel insecure, Haruka." She smiled and

kissed the sleeping girl softly on the cheek and crawled out of bed.

Michiru adjusted her little black dress and squinted to view the area where the family of

Oliver Tenoh were walking behind the casket.

"Do you. See her?" Shayla asked as she jumped to try to get herself a better view.

"No, not yet... But I can't really see their faces yet."

Shayla looked at Michiru who was wearing a sleek black dress and had her aqua curls

perfectly tassled. "Don't you think that dress is a sexy for a funeral? Are you looking

for Haruka to answer questions about your dreams or hassle her for a quick shag?" She

cocked an eyebrow and Michiru examined her skirt.

"Well..." She blushed, "she is quite attractive..."

"Oh jesus..." Shayla hit her palm against her forehead, "had I known we had flown all this

way just for you to sleep with a celebrity, I would have missed my art history midterm..."

Michiru giggled, "Two birds one hot dress?"

The girls laughed for a moment when they were interupted by the media. Cameras were

swarming by, their vision was blurred by the onset of flashing lights.

"Just one picture!" "Open the casket, let's make sure he is really in there!". "C'Mon, Just

one good shot!"

The tenoh family covered their faces and big men with ear pieces and black suits stood in

front of the media and acted as a barrier to protect the family.

"Where's Haruka!" "Sir, Sir! Have you seen Haruka!" One of the body guards found

himself with a microphone in his face with an obnoxious reporter attached to it. He

quickly swooshed the mic out of the reporters hand and shot a very stern look.

"Haruka isn't here!" "This is Angelina Smith with chanel two news reporting from

business mogel Oliver Tenoh's funeral at Las Angeles Memorial park. Its a beautiful

day for family and friends to gather and morn the loss of their father, friend and buisness

partner... However, the question on everyones mind at the moment is: Where is Oliver

Tenoh's oldest child, Haruka Tenoh? America's favorite athlete has dissapeared from the

spotlight and hasn't been seen or heard of for several months now. She must be staying

hidden for some big reason to keep her from saying goodbye to the man who raised her

and built her career..."

Michiru looked at Shayla, a shared look of dread across their faces.

"For those just joining us: Haruka tonoh is not present for her own father's funeral..."

"...fuck..." Michiru cussed barely over a whisper. "Please... Please... Please show up..."

Mamoru Chib tossed and turned in his sleep...

(Overly dramatic for your reading pleasure...).

Mamoru stood next to a man with sandy hair and brown eyes. The man was

smiling, "Chiba, remember that one time you mooned Mrs. Yokaoono and she totally

called the cops on you?"

Mamoru attempted to recall the event, he pressed his hands firmly against his head, his

eyes open wide, one slightly twitching. "I... I..."

"Dude, chill? It wasn't that funny"

"I... I... I CAN'T REMEMBER!" He dropped to his knees.

"...uh..." The man smiled politely... "Its okay... I don't remember most of what we learned

in chemestry last week..."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Princess! Where are you!" He

called out to the gods.

Mamoru sat up quickly from his bed drenched in a cold sweat and instantly grabbed his

head. "I have got to find..."

"... The princess?". A dark voice filled the room causing mamaru look around the space.

"Who are you?" He asked, whipping his head around.

"I hold all of the answers to your antAgonizing questions... Tuxedo Mask." He laughed as

Mamoru gasped. How did he know that he was indeed the masked crusader. He held his

hand out and generated a hollogram.

A petite woman sat there, bound to a chair and blind folded.

"We have her..." Mamoru stared intently on the figure.

Haruka held Alexis' hand on one side as Usagi held the other. "WHEEEeeeeeEEEEEEE"

Alexis squealed in delight as the two would swimg their arms in unison lifting the young

skinny girl off of the ground. Haruka smiled. Alexis' smile simply made the racer's heart

melt.

Usagi smiled at the tall blonde, "What you thinking about, Haruka?"

Haruka smiled and then looked up towards the sky, "Just that today is a perfect and

beautiful day." She pointed to a bench at the side of the walkway adjacent to a man with

an ice cream cart.

"Goodie!" Usagi's eyes went big in delight as she licked her lips.

"Race you!". Alexis called to Usagi as she darted away from the older girls.

"Wait!" Usagi laughed as she picked up her feet to run, "Cheater!" She took a few

steps and panted, "Your as fast as Haruka.! Not fair!"

Haruka kept her pace and thought to herself while she had a moment to do so.

"They look a lot alike..." She rubbed her chin, "Maybe...maybe she's the one I'm

supposed to be with? Alexis' mom?". She looked at the ground, a slight blush to her

face, "No clue I was such a cradel robber in the future...". She shook her head quickly and

ran to catch up to the girls calling to her.

Haruka sat in the middle of the bench: Alex on one side and Usagi on the other. The

three were silent other than the sound of licking their ice cream cones.

The girls leaned. The three sat just down the way from the cafe where Minako, Ami,

Mokato, and Rei sat drinking sodas.

"Is it true that she has been staying at Haruka's place?" Rei asked the other girls, a slight

twitch in her right eye. The others nodded with a slight blush to their cheeks. All four

sipped their sodas in awkward silence.

"Do you think..." Ami stopped the question, her eyes went wide and she quickly looked

down emberassed that she brought it up.

"No way!" Minako shouted unconvincingly.

"I think we need some more sodas over here!" Makoto ignored the comment and

attempted to flag down the waiter.

"Either way... We love them both and we have to support them no matter what is going

on." Rei said very maturely.

Usagi broke the silence. "What should we do today?" She smiled.

"Can we go to a carnival... Or the toy store...or a candy shop...or go to batting cages...

Or we could go skating..." Alexis spouted without a breath, she was interupted by her

bladder. "Escuse me please" She hopped up and ran towards the restrooms that could be

seen from the bench.

Haruka smiled as the little girl darted off. "She's so fast." Usagi nodded and looked at

Haruka. She bit her lip, but she had to ask the question that had been bothering her all

day.

"Haruka?" She asked timidly.

"Yes, kitten?" The tomboy responded, her eyes wide as she looked at Usagi. She had

never seen the girl... Acting shy?

Usagi looked down at the ground, still debating whether or not she would ask..."Why

didn't you go to the funeral?" She blurted and then looked into Haruka's eyes.

Haruka closed her eyes and dropped her head slightly, her sandy hair draping over them.

She took a deep breath and spoke, "...that was an old life, kitten." She turned her head to

look at the younger girl, a sweet smile tugged at her strong features: an obvious sadness

was uncleaverly hidden. "I have a duty here..." She reached and gently covered Usagi's

hand with her own.

A rosey hue covered the girl's youthfull face, she looked up, "What is that, Haruka?"

"To serve as a sailor senshi... To help Alexis" she paused a moment, "To protect you,

kitten."

Usagi was touched. Her bright eyes watered a bit, she looked away slightly emberassed

at her reaction.

Haruka reached and placed her hand softly on Usagi's cheek and brought the younger

girl's gaze to her own, her forhead resting against the smaller woman's.

Usagi closed her eyes, feeling Haruka's breath against her cheek. She tilted her head up

and brushed her lips against the strong racer's lips.

"Oh my god!" Minako pointed out the window at the two kissing on the bench outside of

the cafe. The girls of the inner senshi gasped and covered their mouths in disbelief.

Alexis skipped out of the restroom, humming a tune that had been playing in her head all

day, a bright smile on her face.

She stopped in her tracks as her papa and Usagi came into view. Her face dropped. Her

papa was kissing... Her. Alexis' heart sank, her fists clenched at her sides. "What are you

doing!" She screamed, causing the couple to break the embrace and turn their attention

to her. "How could you!" Alexis turned and darted into the crowd.

"Alexis!" Haruka jumped up and chased after her future daughter.

**Preview for next chapter...**

"I played connect the dots with your beauty marks and ended up with picture perfect

sheet music. I read the notes with a composer's eye and heard our song for the first

time... My spine is still tingling... It's hopeless...I'm not emotionless in fact I broke

my wrist when I wrote the list of all those I miss. THIS is my Poker face." Hopeless

(personal journals)- Sage Francis

She stood there as though a ghost had walked right through her. There she was. Her

recent obsession. The key. Finally, all of her questions would be answered. So many

questions...Michiru's mind raced, her heart did the same. She walked up timidly to the

woman, "Excuse me? Haruka Tenoh?". Michirus face went pale as the racer looked at

her very coldy before breezing past her without saying a single word.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Three months is not that bad... At least it wasn't two years this time?**

Michiru pushed open the door to her and shayla's dorm room and scuffled into the room and fell onto her small bed.

"Well, at least the trip wasn't a total waste" Shayla smiled and held up a Laker's jersey she had purchased as a souvenier. Michiru grunted into her pillow.

"I'm never going to find her."

"Never say never, Michiru. Not even those dorks in her family knew where she was...but I'm sure you'll find her... Que..."

"Don't you dare say it.." Michiru mumbled.

"I have to... I already started it... Sera, sera. What will be will be" Michiru rolled her eyes. "Now, class starts in an hour so why don't we grab some grub and head down there?" Michiru sat up slowly.

Shayla grabbed a big book from the nightstand next to Michiru and held out her hand, "Now, let's go and get your mind focused on something else." Michiru took a deep breath and took her friends hand.

"You're right." She stood up and grabbed her school bag and headed to class.

Tuxedo Mask stood in the vacant park waiting for his enemy to arrive. "I have to get the answers... I have to find the princess..."

"I'm glad to see that you accepted my invitation, Tuxedo Mask" A voice called from the shadows. The masked man pulled out his cane and searched for the man. A figure slowly began to emerge, the moonlight reflecting the silver strands of hair.

"Kunzite!" Tuxedo Mask growled. "Where is the princess!" He bent his knees and got in a defensive stance.

"Calm down" the man said with a slight humor in his voice as he brought up a hollogram with an image of a girl with a crescent moon on her forehead. He couldn't make out her face, but he could tell she was calling for help.

"Take me to her!" He flicked his wrist and called a rose to attention preparing to make the man meet his demands.

"As you insist" he smiled.

Kunzite snapped his fingers and summoned a portal and walked towards the black abyss, "follow me."

Tuxedo mask kept his cane tightly in his grip as he slowly walked towards the darkness.

Michiru sat in class. Her head bobbed as she tried to pay attention. "Last 15 minutes always drag..." She doodled in the edges of her text book.

"Miss Michiru" the aqua hired girl brushed a few strands out of her face and looked at her very angry proffesor standing over her.

"Yes,sir." She asked quietly as he shoved a paper in her face.

"Your attention isn't the only thing slipping Miss Kioh.". He handed the paper to the girl. She looked at it slightly motified.

"A B+?" She gasped. "How could I get a B+ on a paper on pablo picasso?"

"I don't know, but you better watch out so this doesn't become a pattern, Michiru." He pushed yp his glasses, "I will let you do a re-write as I know you're capable of a much better score." With that, the class was dismissed.

Michiru waited for Shayla to walk over before getting up. "Dude, I totally got a B+ on that paper" Shayla gleamed from ear to ear. "Guessing you got an A++ and a gold star?" She smiled sarcastically.

"I have to do a re-write." She sighed and then stood up, Shayla snatched the paper from Michiru.

"Little Miss prodigy got a B+?" She furrowed her eyebrows, "this Haruka thing must be affecting you more than I thought." Michiru nodded and shayla wrapped her arm around her friend. "Well, cheer up. My mom sent me a letter, we can spend the rest of the afternoon laughing at her terrible french?" She paused, "she probably sent me a check too so purhapse we can do a little shopping?" She winked. Michiru gave a weak smile and began walking with her friend to the mailbox.

"Bills, bills, credit card offer..." Shayla looked at michiru confused, a neat whit envelope with Michiru's name elegantly written, the rest of the note was in what looked like Japanese, "Hmm... I think this is yours, Michiru." Her face was blank as she handed over the envelope, the violinist took it as Shayla continued to search for her Mother's letter.

Michiru stared at the letter, while she could speak Japanese pretty well... Reading the letter was going to be a little bit tricky. She flipped the card over and lifted the flap of the envelope and tried to read the note folded inside out loud.

"Dear Kaioh Michiru..." She skimmed for familiar lettering, "... violin... pleasure...audition...Tokyo orchestra..."

Shayla dropped the paper's in her hand, suddenly her mum's note was not close to being important. "The orchestra of Tokyo wants you to go down there and audition in person..." Her jaw dropped as she threw her arms around her friend.

"I can't go?" She huggled shayla back, blinking in disbelief.

"Why the fuck not?"

"What if..."

"What, what if Haruka isn't in Japan? Jesus!" Michiru glared.

"You can't let this fuckin' obsession take over your life. If you're meant to find her, you'll find her, but don't let this idea take everything from you!" She shouted.

"Fine. You're right. I'll go. I'll go to Tokyo. I'll audition for tokyo's orchestra."

Shayla's face perked up and she clapped her hands, "Well then" she grabbed Michiru's shoulders, "You're going to Tokyo!"

Michiru thought about it for a minute, "...I'm going to tokyo..." She smiled slowly, "I'm going to tokyo..." Shayla smiled widely as her excitement mirrored her own, "I'm going to TOKYO!" Michiru squeled and the girls jumped together in excitement.

Alexis stopped, her eyes filling quickly with tears, her face felt hot and it was getting harder to catch her breath.

"Alexis!" Alexisa didn't turn around. She wanted to run away again. "Alexis!" Haruka finally caught up with her little girl. Alexis looked down, not wanting her papa to see her cry.

Haruka got down on her knees and turned her little girl Around, "sorry, I should have asked you before dating Usagi..." She wiped her daughter's cheek. "Do you not not Usagi?" Alexis shook her head.

"It's not that..." She said above a whisper, "...how could you kiss someone else? How could you do that to mommy?" Haruka's eyes were wide, alexis continued to avoid eye contact.

"Does that mean... You remember who your mom is? Who is she? Where is she?" Alexis shook her head.

"...no." Haruka tried to not to show her frustration. "... I just know Usagi isn't her..."

"How do you know?" Alexis shrugged. "Do you not like Usagi?" Alexis looked up, she felt bad, she could tell her papa really liked Usagi... She didn't want to make her papa sad.

"I love Usagi, I think she is really pretty and really nice and... And..."

"But you're certain she isn't her?" Alexis nodded.

"Mama... I still remember how she smells..."Haruka lifted an eyebrow.

"I understand." She kissed her little girls forehead. She stood up and held out her hand. "I will stop seeing Usagi and we will continue the search for your mother, okay?" Alexis smiled and took her strong papa's hand.

Haruka jiggled the key to her apartment inside the lock. The task was slightly a bit more difficult as she had a seven year old passed out over her shoulder. Usagi stood behind her, carrying all the toys and treats they had acquired throughout the day. After a moment, the lock finally gave in and the door opened after a slight kick from the blonde.

Usagi smiled as she followed Haruka through the door. The racer turned to usagi after puting her keys and some of the rest of the junk in her hands, "can you take her to bed?" She asked, Usagi nodded and put the lute from the day on the couch. "I have to pee so bad, my teeth are chattering anchors away..." Usagi stared blankly as she took the child into her arms.

"You're not very funny..."

"I know" haruka whispered as she darted to the restroom.

Usagi carried the small girl into her girly decorated room and laid her down softly and walked over to grab the girl's pajamas.

Alexis opened her eyes, still half asleep, and tried to figure out what was going on as someone lifted her arms and slipped her nightgown over her head. She smiled as a familiar tune was softly hummed. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to remember the song... It was on the tip of her tongue.

"Serenity?" She mumbled causing usagi to stop.

"Serenity?" Usagi asked. "Who is Serenity?"

"Princess..." The girl laid back down and fell back to sleep as her head hit the pillow. Usagi giggled and kissed the child forhead and turned off the light.

Haruka stretched and began to unbutton her shirt. Usagi walked in and blushed to see the racer getting undressed. "Kitten!" Haruka gasped she hurried and pulled her shirt shut, "I'm sorry,I'll change in the other room." Usagi shook her head.

"No, it's okay. Just took me by surprise. That's all." She smiled and continued to hum the tune stuck in her head. She ran her finger across the surface of haruka's dresser, trying to not pay too much attention to the woman getting undressed in the room. "So why did Alexis run off?"

Haruka smiled, "She was a little mad that we kissed..." She wiggled out of her jeans.

"Oh..." Usagi suddenly felt very uncomfortable, "Should I... Should I leave?" She turned her back to Haruka who quickly turned her attention to her.

"No!" She blurted out. Usagi turned to look at her, Haruka stood in a loose tank top and red boy short styled underwear, her hair slightly tassled, she walked over to Usagi. "I don't..." She took Usagi's hand, "I don't want you to go." She pulled the buns-headed girl close to her and kissed Usagi's forehead and wrapped her arms tightly around her, "please... Please... Don't go...kitten"

Usagis eyes were glassy, her cheeks red, "Haruka..." Without another word, the racer took Usagi into her arms and placed her lips firmly around the smaller woman's. The smaller girl gasped slightly as she was lifted off of the ground, but soon found herself lost in Haruka's embrace.

Haruka kissed Usagi deeply and carried her over to the bed. She playfully tossed the blonde into the pile of pillows. She climbed on the bed and on top of Usagi, kissing the girl all the way up until she once again met those lips.

Usagi kissed back, she took a deep breath, her body trembling slightly. She was obviously nervous with what the older girl would do next. "I'm sorry, kitten... Do you want me to stop?"

Usagi grasp on Haruka tightened as she shook her head, "No. Please don't stop..." Haruka kissed her again as she reach over and turned off the light.

"Where is the Princess!" Tuxedo mask shouted as Kunzite had lead him to the dark kingdom's lair.

_Foolish Tuxedo Mask... _A voice echoed thoughout the darkness. _Now, you're going to lead us to the silver imperial crystal... _

Usagi wiggled her toes and giggled, Haruka fought off sleep as she ran her fingers through the smaller woman's golden hair and softly kissed the top of her head.

Haruka looked at the clock through groggy eyes. 11:30 PM. "You better get some sleep, kitten. Who knows what kind of night we have.". Usagi nodded. The room was silent and haruka's eyes began to close.

"Haruka?..." The small blonde whispered tiredly.

"HMmmm?"

"..." She paused, "I love you..."

Harukas eyes shot open as the younger pair closed. A lump formed in her throat, blood rushed to her face. She couldn't help but to smile. This was it she felt, someone to save her, someone to take her from her lonely world. She swallowed and kissed the top of the girls head that was laying on her chest, "I love you too, kitten"

_"Have you found my mama yet?" A girl with soft pink pigtails asked. Alexis looked puzzled. _

_"Your mama? Was that who I'm looking for?" _

_"You have her locket" the girl smiled and pinted to the star locket in the blonde's hands. Alexis looked down at the delicate piece and gently lifted opened it. She knew the soft tune it played. _

_"There she is!" The strange girl smiled and pointed, causing Alexis to look over her shoulder and then quickly spin around. _

_She couldn't make out the face, only a flowing white dress, radiant gold hair and a crecent moon shining brightly on her forhead. The figure was humming the tune from the locket. _

_The girl started to run towards the figure. _

_"Wait!" Alexis called out, "What's your name! Am I going to see you again?" The girl turned._

_"Princess Usagi" she smiled and dissapeared into the distance._

**Okay, so I didn't get to the part where michiru comes in to the picture. I was just going to make this a realllllly looooong chapter, but... Thought it would be better to not make you guys wait. I have a feeling that this chapter may have made some of you readers a little mad...for that I'm sorry. Cheer up! Mich is definately saving haruka next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**You ready? I'm updating this son-of-a-bizzich. Well ya'll, what a busy year. Guess who got hitched? This lady, right here. Planning a wedding totally gets in the way of all geek-ness and I have not been able to fulfill my need to write about my favorite little senshi. But here it is.. Here is what all two of you have been waiting for. Got my wine, got my newly published sailor moon 3 in english... All set. **

**One two... one two three four...**

The ceiling fan became a distraction to sleep. Haruka's gaze locked solely on the ever moving blades as she tried to calm her mind. 'So this is how it feels to be loved?' Haruka thought at she ran her fingers through her kitten's long golden locks. The moment would have been more romantic had Usagi not been snoring loudly while laying on the racer's chest.

'I deserve this. I deserve this. I deserve this...' she bit her lip as she failed to convince herself. 'This is exactly what I wanted, someone... someone who... loves me?' she rubbed her eyes out of frustration. 'If I'm so happy, why can't I sleep?' she abandoned the idea and reached for her keys.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Alexis' eyes shot open. She knew that tune. Flashbacks came flooding of all of her sleep-overs at the palace with Chibi-USa and Queen Serenity. She remembered all of the bedtime stories about the queen as Sailor Moon. The stories of her and her prince.

"The princess, is Sailor Moon. Usagi is the princess!" She fell out of bed and frantically reached for the locket that was tucked safely in her night stand. She flipped it open quicklly to ensure the music box was the same tune the queen has hummed to her so many times. She smiled widely as every note was exactly as she remembered.

Usagi woke up to the insesant beeping of her blasted communicator. "Sut up!" she groggily shouted as she attempted to block the sound by throwing a pillow over her head. The attempt was in vain and she begrudgingly answered the call.

- Usagi! We have readings on negative energy at the Juuban Park! Meet us here!- Luna buzzed, each word slightly interfered by a faint static.

"On my way, Boss." Usagi sleepily nodded, the sense of urgency missing from her movement this morning. YAAAAAWWWWNNNNNNNN. She rubbed her eye and then looked at the other side of the bed... saddened to realize she was still at Haruka's and the space beside her was empty. Usagi got up and slowly got dressed and headed out of the bedroom.

"Usagi!" Alexis shouted as Usagi was shutting the door to Haruka's bedroom and slipping on her second shoe at the same time. The buns headed girl looked up to see Alexis darting towards her.

"What's going on, sweetheart? I'm in kind of a hurry." She said as she slightly adjusted the buns on top of her head.

"I have to give you this!" she held out the locket and almost tripped while doing so.

"OH! Kuwaii!" Usagi took the locket and smiled. "I will cherrish it forever!" She patted the child's head, and before allowing Alexis to explain she ran towards the door, "Arigato, Alexis! Ja ne!" and left the apartment.

Alexis stared at the door, slightly expecting something spectacular to happen. Maybe to see her mama and papa walk through that same door telling her she had done well... but nothing happend. The child slumped down and kept watch of the door for the remainder of the night.

The senshi met at the park and gathered around Sailor Mercury who was collecting data on the energy in the area. Sailor Uranus looked around and then closed her eyes, "The wind is going insane... Something isn't right..."

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Uranus, trying to show her annoyance at the senshi without the others noticing. "I'm ready! Show your face!" Sailor Jupiter shouted, trying to bring out whomever could be lurking in the shadows.

"Senshi! So glad you're here!" A voice emerged from the darkness before a silver haired figure showed himself. "I was hoping I would see you on this beautiful night! Your comrad, Tuxedo Kamen has already joined our party and we felt it just wouldn't be the same without you, ladies. "

"Kunzite!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"What have you done to Tuxedo Kamen?" Sailor Moon pleaded. "You haven't hurt him?"

"This is obviously a trap, Kunzite! What do you really want?" Uranus states.

"Of course it's a trap, Sailor Senshi... But you've defeated our best warriors, what makes you think this will be different. Come with me, save your beloved Tuxedo Mask and be on your merry way..." He smirked.

"...Tuxedo Mask..." Sailor Moon muttered in horror, "Tuxedo Mask..." She shook her head.

"Just follow me, your friend awaits..." Kunzinte rubbed his thumb across her stone and a large portal of dark energy appeared. "I will leave the portal open for 30 seconds, make your decision quickly, Senshi..." whith that, Kunzite dissapeared into the abyss of darkness.

"Lets Go!" Sailor Moon shouted and ran toward the portal.  
"Wait!" Sailor Uranus grabbed her wrist, "This is a trap, we don't even know if Tuxedo Mask is there... It could just be an ambush and, we are not prepared for that... I couldn't bare if anything were to happen to you because we weren't smart about this..." She looked into Sailor Moons eyes, gripping her tightly.

"...Uranus..." Sailor Moon bit her lip. "I know that you have every reason to be concerned... " She smiled, "but with you by my... our side..." She gestured towards the rest of the senshi, "We could never lose. " She smiled, "Plus, Alexis gave me something for luck," she put her hand over her heart, where she could also feel the locket, "nothing is going to happen to us, we are going to save our friend and make it home in time for school." Uranus nodded.

"I'm by your side, kitten." she nodded. "Lets go get him." With that, the six senshi ran through together to meet their greatest enemy.

"Welcome, Sailor Senshi." a womans voice cackled. "I've been waiting to see you in your reborn state."

"Who are you!" Sailor Jupiter yells as she tries to figure out the familiarity of the voice.

"Of course you don't know who I am, You people of the white moon only care of matters affecting you. Not us petty people of earth. You didn't care how many of us you stepped on to continue your rule. Now... Now you will know the name of Queen Beryl" the waves of red hair brushed against the lifelessness of her face, "Now, I will kill you pesky things once and for all" she cackled as she summoned her newest slave.

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon screamed as he stood by Beryl's side.

"He's become a tool of the Queen Beryl, the queen of the evil empire, the Dark Kingdom. And He's com to kill you senshi for me."

"It's a lie! Just look at me, Tuxedo Mask! Mamoru!"

"It's a trick! Calm down, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Uranus shouted. "Don't let her pull you in! It's Not Tuxedo Mask!"

HEH HEH HEH "Sailor Moon, the Tuxedo Mask you knew is dead. Kunzite saw to that... However, the great ruler Queen Metalia brought him back to life. He now wields the same power I do and is the strongest member of the Dark Kingdom.

Sailor Moon stared terrified, "dead...reborn as a warrior of the Dark Kingdom?", she shook her head. "I don't believe you!" She shouted as she grabbed her wand and pointed it towards Beryl, "I will just have to destroy you first to free him from your spell, Beryl!"

"I've had enough..." she snapped her fingers. "Kill them." Tuxedo Mask grinned and raised his hand for his first attack, sending the senshi back in a furry of dark energy. Beryl once again dissapeared in her lair, allowing her new toy to do her dirty work.

"Damn! He's strong" Jupiter confirmed with her comrads.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be, senshi. Just surrender. Queen Metalia and I will ensure you will stand tall with the Dark Kingdom!" He laughed as he prepared for another relentless attack.

"I'd rather rot in hell..." Sailor Uranus smirked as she lifted her hand and prepared something of her own.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Sailor Moon's cries landed on deaf ears.

"World..."

"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon began to run towards the once ally.

"Shaking!" Sailor Uranus released a ball of energy that the other's couldn't compare. NO other senshi could emit that amount of power. The senshi gazed nervously, if that attack landed, the battle would end as all others had. Obliteration.

Uranus' eyes widened in horror. "Get out of the way!" She screamed, but unable to move. "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon stood in the path of destruction and used her body to shield Tuxedo Mask. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! KITTEN!" Tears fell to the racer's cheeks as she watched her love take the full impact of her powerful attack.

KYAAAGGH! Sailor Moon cried briefly before sucomming to her injuries, losing conciousness as she hit the floor. The locket that had been tucked safely away in her breast hit the floor, opening the latch, and skid across the floor.

"Sailor Moon!" The five girls ran over to their beloved leader. Uranus dropped to her knees and cradeled her kitten.

"Kitten, Kitten" sadness obvious in the strong senshi's voice. "Kitten, I'm sorry... please open your eyes." The senshi of the wind placed her head on Sailor Moon's chest, hiding her fear and listening desperately for a heart beat.

"..guys... listen..." Sailor Venus pointed out a faint tune. A tune that was distant, but familiar. Tuxedo Mask appeared to be frozen by the melody.

"I feel warm..." Sailor Jupiter held her chest and closed her eyes.

"me too..."

Sailor Moon slowly opened her eyes, her tiarra slowly gave way to a bright symbol of the moon shining briliantly in the middle of her forehead. "That... tune..." she closed her eyes as a memory returned to her. A memory of the Silver Milenium. A memory of who she was, a memory of her love. Of her fate.

She stood, her fuku transforming into a regal white gown. Serenity stood and walked to her prince. He stood, his eyes slowly regaining their normal life. She brushed his cheek.

"Endymion..." her eyes watered.

"Serenity" He responded. "I finally found you, my princess..." He kissed her passionately and their embrace was surounded in a brilliant light. A tear of joy dripped down Serenity's cheek and solidified into the silver crystal of legend.

"princess..." Uranus stood and stared at the two. "Prince and Princess..." She fought back her emotions as she realized...Usagi was never hers... just her duty to protect. She looked around at the other senshi. They all looked overwhelmed as though they had been woken from a vivid dream. Their respective planetary symbols all stood place of their normal jeweled tiarras. Mercury, Mars, Venus and Jupiter... Uranus felt nothing. Nothing, but the fact that she was alone. She couldn't believe her kitten, the snoring, clumbsy cry baby she had made love to... hours ago... was the princess they had been looking for.

The senshi then used the power of love and the legendary Silver Crystal to destroy Beryl, and forever seal away queen Metalia. The princess had been found, the crystal had been discovered and all was the way it should be.

Haruka dragged her feet up the stairs to her condo. She was not looking forward her empty bed. She regretted going for a drive when she should have just enjoyed the company lying next to her. She had lost everything. Back to square one. She turned her key and slowly openend her door. The site in front of her made her smile.

Alexis lay on the floor in front of the door. She had been waiting to see if she got to go home all night long. Haruka gently picked up the small child. "papa?"... she whispered half awake.

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"Usagi is the Princess... Haruka smiled.

"Yes, yes she is... You did a very good job. Lets get to bed.

8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

_((Meanwhile... IN THE FUTURE...))_

The guardians looked around as the Crystal Palace began to settle.

"She did it!" Pluto sighed in relief.

Uranus stood in Titan form and looked at her love. "Michi..." She smiled and grasped her hand tightly and then looked at her queen... a full blush covering both faces. She looked again innocently at Sailor Neptune.

"What's that look for?" Neptune looked between Serenity and Haruka. She shook her head and let go of Haruka's hand. "I don't want to know..." her gaze turned to Pluto, "Where's Alexis? It the flow of time has returned to normal, shouldn't the portal be opened for her? Bring her home now, Pluto. Before anything happens to my little girl." She said a little nervous.

Pluto gazed into her garnet orb, trying to pin point the girl in the past. "I'm... I'm having a hard time locating her...

"What do you mean? Everything is back to normal. She's there, look harder." Michiru began to get a little more stern fwith her old friend.

"Neptune!" The queen cried. Sailor Neptune turned around in what appeared to be in slow motion...

"OH MY GOD!" Michiru dashed back to her love who was doubled over, Haruka's hand was clenched on her chest and she was covered in blood.

"Michi..." Uranus coughed her strength was obviously fading as well her form.

"Watch out!" Queen Serenity shouted as she held up he staff, Michiru jumped out of the way as the mighty queen engulfed the senshi of the skies within her powerful crystal.

Sailor Neptune lept and held onto her queen for strength. "What's going on?"

_oooooooooooooooooo-oooooooo-oooooooooooooooooooooooooo-oo-o-o-o-

Michiru excitedly picked up her violin as well as checked luggage from the international airport's baggage terminal.

"I'm here... I can't believe it..." she smiled to herself. "I am in Japan." She squeeled for a moment before quickly regaining her composure.

-KAIOH- A short stalky woman stood holding a sign directed for Michiru.

"Hello!" Michiru waived. The short woman smiled.

"Hello, Miss. Kaioh, my name is Alice and I'm your guide for the week. First, let me take that bag... and then our next stop is Juban Condominiams where you will be staying in high end accomodations and after that, we will get a bite and you can get to sleep. You'll love your time here. I came to Japan about 5 years ago... It was only supposed to be a one week stay, but they SUCKED ME IN!" the woman laughed. Michiru rolled her eyes at how much and how quickly the woman spoke.

They arrived at the condo building. Michiru quickly fixed her skirt upon getting out of the taxi. She looked up, the building was way overstated. Nothing subtle here, this place was giant. "Wow, I dind't think they made buildings this tall." she giggled at her own joke.

"Yeah, no kidding, right? I heard that world famous racer Haruka Tenoh lives on the top floor. With her daughter and maybe her lesbian lover. " Alice suggestively moved her eyebrows and nodded. "But isn't that exciting?" Michiru damn near fell over.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Alice's eyes opened wide at such language coming out of someone so sweet and petite. "I mean... Are you sure Haruka lives in this building? What is she doing all the way in Japan, I haven't seen her race in any of Japan's F1 Races, and I know, I've watched them all..." Alice laughed as Michiru's face went a bright shade of pink.

"Yes, I'm sure. You could probably go up and get an autograph from her. I hear she is quite pleasant.

Michiru tried to catch her breath as the two walked into the building.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**Yeah, I'm working on the fic again... 2nd day in a row. Even got myself Microsoft word 2003 so I could save myself from embarrassment. Song feeding the fire today: _All the pretty girls_- FUN. **

Michiru clenched her violin case tightly as she stepped foot in the lobby.

"Papa!" A little girl with springy blonde curls sat on her papa's shoulders. Her papa had sandy blonde hair and was wearing oversized D&G sunglasses. "I want to go to the toy store! They have these new pikachu toys. Then I think we should get some ice cream!" The girl happily chimed as the masculine woman pulled several letters from her mail slot.

Michiru stood in awe, it was her. It was the object of her obsession for the last few months. It was Haruka. Finally, all of her questions would have answers. Michiru coughed as she realized she had missed a breath, causing Haruka to turn her head and look at the young violinist. 'Oh shit," Michiru thought as she quickly ran her fingers through her hair in an attempt to look presentable. So many questions...Michiru's mind raced, her heart did the same. Once she was confident in her appearance, she walked up timidly to the woman, "Excuse me? Haruka Tenoh?" the racer looked over quickly. Michiru's face went pale as the racer shot her a cold look before breezing past her without saying a single word.

Michiru's shoulders dropped, her head followed suit. She was not expecting the person she had been infatuated with all this time to be a complete asshole. She dragged her feet to her room and thanked Alice for her hospitality. Once she was alone, she plopped down on the giant bed and buried her head in the nearest pillow and screamed at the top of her lung capacity. "GOD DAMNIT!" she took a breath before beating the pillow a little. Tantrum passed, she sat up and held the assaulted pillow tightly. "What a waste of time this was..." she bounced her knee and finally reached for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Shayla, I found her... she's a jerk." Michiru huffed.

"Holy... shit... she was actually in Japan, what are the chances of that? What are the chances of finding her in Japan... there are like 9 billion people in Japan!"

"Yeah, she lives in the building they're keeping me in for the week..."

"I know I've been skeptical about this whole... Haruka insanity of yours... but even I'm starting to really believe it's fate. Something is drawing you to Haruka. Maybe it'll be some Charles Dickens's shit and you're there to show her the error of her ways." Shayla suggested causing Michiru to laugh.

"You're ridiculous."

"No, you're ridiculous. You need to go shopping right now. Get the hottest outfit you can find and you march right up to that Playboy's Mansion and you tell her what the fucks up." You could practically hear Shayla's grin through the phone. "Maybe get yourself something...night time sexy style just in case."

"You're mad... that's probably a good idea. I have to let you go." She smiled, "I've got some shopping to do."

"You go get her, Babay~! Keep me posted. Much love xoxo!"

"Ciao!" Michiru hung up the phone and immediately began looking for her Black American Express.

Haruka sat next to Ami and Alexis. The girls and Mamoru decided to get together and discuss the events that had occurred the week before. Minako and Makoto blew bubbles through their straws as Usagi ogled lovingly at Mr. Chiba. "I think I'm going to be nauseous..." she said quietly enough that only her daughter heard her.

"So..." Minako looked at Haruka. "We all remember our past lives, we remember the Prince and Princess... the queen... everything..." she looked down, "Do you remember anything?" Haruka rolled her eyes. It had been a common topic the last week.

"You know, I honestly don't..." she smiled, "Maybe I didn't have a previous life and I was only brought here to rock out.. You know. Kick some ass, take some names" She tried to avoid Usagi's gaze, but it was difficult. Her eyes felt like they could pierce through anything. To only make it worse, they were now drenched in regret.

Haruka stood from the table. "You know guys, this was great, but I have to run. Alexis has to go to the dentist. Keep me updated. You know how to get a hold of me" she sarcastically pointed to her wrist as she tossed money on the table. "Ja ne." She waved and she and her daughter left.

"Haruka!" the two hadn't gotten too far once the princess caught up with them.

"Yes, Princess?" Usagi shook her head.

"Don't call me that... It's creepy."

"What would you like me to call you, Princess?" Usagi shook her head.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. Had I known... everything would be different..." she looked down. "I meant what I said... I love you, Haruka, but... I didn't see this happening..." she trembled and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Kitten..." Haruka reached up and gently wiped away the teak and placing a soft kiss on the skin it had just stained. "I understand..." she smiled. "Just... don't tell anyone about... us..," she looked around nervously, " I feel like it could come back to bite me in the butt someday." Usagi laughed slightly and nodded.

The women parted ways and Alexis sang very happily all the way home as she held her papa's hand tight.

Michiru dumped the three new dresses, the two new pairs of shoes the six pairs of bras and panties and stared at it on the bed. "It has to be perfect..." She buried her fingers in her hair and focused. "The blue, the black and the emerald green..." All three dresses were similar in cut and style. After reading on Haruka's exploits and many love interests... she didn't want to risk leaving too much to the imagination. All three were very form fitting low cut, knee length with cute capped sleeves.

After playing Rock, Paper Scissors with herself for an hour, Michiru finally decided to go with the black dress and the sparkly silver shoes. "daaaamn, I make this look good," she snapped awkwardly and laughed at how excited she was. She continued laughing all the way up to Haruka's floor, all the way to her door. When it came time to knock, the laughter was no where to be found.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

Michiru quickly looked around. The echo in the hallway made her knocks sound 10x as loud. "Oh my god" she adjusted herself trying to hide her nerves. She bounced up and down a bit.. "She is sure taking her time..." Michiru was contemplating leaving when the door caused her to jump. She was the one knocking, but she was still shocked when the door actually opened.

_The tall blonde was wearing a dark grey slim fit shirt, a loosely tied silver toned tie and black slacks. "Hello?" she said kinda quietly. "Sorry, I didn't hear the door, I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Michiru couldn't take her eyes off the star. She slightly bit her bottom lip, her breath getting slightly heavier. _

_ "You did make me wait, I feel like you should be punished." Michiru dropped her purse and grabbed the tie pulling the racer closer to her. She moaned as the blonde's hands moved down the curves of Michiru's body. "You're so bad..." Michiru's voice was interfered by heavier breaths. She pulled off the tie, pushed down those pants and wrapped a leg around the racer. "I think I know how you can at least make it up to me" She smirked as she passionately kissed her obses..._

Haruka looked around and then at the girl on her doorstep who had yet to say anything. "Hello?" she smiled, "Sorry, I was putting my daughter to sleep. Can I help you?" Michiru's face all of a sudden felt very hot.

"My... uh I'm Kaioh, Michiru..." she discretely wiped her face and smiled in embarrassment. "I um... I... well..." she threw her hands in the air and blurted, "Why the hell did you blow me off in the lobby?" her eyes widened a little, slightly surprised at herself that ... That is what came out of her mouth.

"Oh!" Haruka laughed, "I'm sorry about that, I just am really used to crazy fans getting in my space. Sorry I wasn't friendlier to my new neighbor." She opened the door further, "Can I invite you in for a drink, and see if we can mend that first impression?" Michiru's jaw dropped and nodded slowly. "Great." Haruka smiled and escorted her new neighbor into her condo.

Michiru stepped inside and was in awe. The place was not what she had expected. The area was modest, nothing that you would expect from a multi millionaire. She smiled as a voice came from the kitchen, "We have tea, coffee, Disney endorsed fruit punch and some old… mediocre dessert wine that my PA dropped off when I first moved to Tokyo…"

"I love mediocre dessert wine," Michiru giggled as her hostess emerged with a bottle and two mugs. "Out of mugs none-the-less, I'm impressed". Haruka looked down and shrugged.

"What can I say, I live in style" she winked and poured her new friend a cup.

"Ooh, I get the 'Autozone' one, I feel lucky." She pointed to Haruka's mug that had a Michelin Tires stretched on the front. "That one must be very special to you." She giggled slightly.

"I am so stocked up on endorsements; I will never have to buy another cup in all of my life." She held her cup towards the aqua haired woman, "To a new friendship" Michiru nodded.

"To a new friendship," she repeated and clinked her cup in toast.

"So…" Haruka took a quick sip and placed her cup on the coffee table, "What brings you to Tokyo?"

"You." Michiru stated calmly as she took a big gulp on her wine. Haruka's eyes shot open and she scooted a little further from the violinist. Michiru looked up, "I'm just kidding… of course." She waived her hand and shook her head, "I'm not one of your crazy stalkers, I promise." She took another sip to try and block out the racer's nervous laughter, "I was actually invited here to audition in the Japanese orchestra. I play the violin." She smiled.

"Well, that's a relief; I do prefer classical music myself. I actually play the piano."

"I know." Michiru blurted.

"Are you sure you haven't been stalking me?" Haruka looked nervous again.

"Everybody knows that you play the piano, just like you race motorcycles and played baseball…" she looked at the racer, "I am just well informed on pop culture."

Haruka nodded, "good answer. Well, we should play a duet sometime. I think we would make beautiful music together." She smiked as the line came out of her mouth causing Michiru to cough lightly on her drink. "So your name sounds really familiar… did you go to school in the states or…is your family name associated with some sort of drug cartel?" Michiru looked puzzled.

"No, nothing like that. I don't know where you would have heard of me… I do paint…" Haruka excitedly jumped out of her seat.

"That's it! I own one of your paintings!" Haruka grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her to her bedroom. Michiru got nervous as she stood in Haruka's room, in the dark, she tried to keep her eye on the figure who was stumbling to find her lamp. "Aha!" the lights flicked on, Michiru gasped. Her favorite painting. It had sold at an art auction several years prior…it was a piece that was placed for sale by mistake. The painting was of the ocean, the calm following the storm, with the water calmly reflecting the light of the moon on top of its grayish tone while the shore showed the aftermath of the seas power. "This painting spoke to me. It grabbed me in such a way… I've never been able to explain…" Michiru held her hands over her mouth in disbelief. "It's like… whatever happens, whatever force alters my path… the calm will come and the world will be beautiful again." Haruka broke her gaze at the piece and looked intently at Michiru.

"So I guess its fate that you're here, I always wanted to meet the artist." Michiru couldn't believe it. She was amazed. This had to have been fate, not just some obsession brought on by all of the images she had seen of the star. No fantasies triggered by a television program she had seen and forgotten about the racer… there was something that brought her to Tenoh… and she couldn't shake the feeling that it was for much, much more than to just see a painting.

"Papa!" a voice cried from a back room causing Haruka to look down.

"That's my daughter, Alexis…" She looked at Michiru with a slightly saddened expression, "She's really sensitive, not quite ready to see me with anyone but her mother… I don't want her to get any ideas…" she said. Michiru looked at the blonde, she didn't really want to go, but she understood.

"It's getting late, I should get going anyway. Big day tomorrow..." Michiru forced a smile and headed towards the door. She grabbed her shoes and reached for the knob.

"Michiru" Haruka called, the aqua haired beauty turned quickly, "I'm glad we met." She flashed a genuinely sweet smile. Michiru nodded.

"Me too" She said softly in response as she left the condo.

17-Mar-2012

AXP Internal

Page 6 of 6


	17. Chapter 17

**TRY THE DEAL POLE! – Thanks stranger from the woods…. Best commercial ever… alright… carry on…Also , one thing I do not like about ? All of my pretty formatting, My paragraphs, my spacing…Poof. Gone. My beautiful work squished into unorganized blobs…**

**One two… One two three four….**

_Michiru stood in the quiet, darkened city, with nothing around but a lingering ominous aura in the air. _

"_What's happening?" She looked around, horror struck as she saw figures of young girls in miniskirts and tiaras frozen in place. "Are you okay?" She tried to scream, but the sound didn't carry past her lips. _

_A bright light broke the darkness causing the woman to look up. There was a figure holding a scythe, cackling madly. She swung her scythe and the figures frozen began to crumble followed quickly by the surrounding city. "Oh my god…" she gasped. _

_Once the city had fallen, the world fell back into darkness. Michiru felt as though her lungs were collapsing in her chest… "This is awful" she couldn't believe the sight of destruction. _

"_We can stop it…" A figure came up from behind her. Michiru quickly turned around; it was her… the figure from before. She was wearing a miniskirt like the frozen figures she had just seen turn to dust, her sandy blonde hair carrying the messages of the wind, a planetary symbol Michiru recognized as Uranus, gleaming brightly on her forehead. Three glistening, star like figures shown brightly and then quickly disappeared. "We can stop it with the three talismans… The three talismans … three sacrifices… to waken the messiah…" _

_The figure held out her hand towards Michiru, "Neptune, it's time to awaken to your destiny. " _

_Michiru looked down to see herself donned in a similar sailor suit. She closed her eyes as strange warmth consumed her with the memories of her true identity. She slowly opened them, "I am Sailor Neptune, guardian planet of the sea…" she smiled, "My partner…" She held out her hand to the figure in front of her, but to her surprise the figure began to walk away, Sailor Neptune looked up confused. "Uranus…" _

"_I'm lost, Neptune. Find me. Before it's too late..." With that, the figure disappeared._

Michiru awoke to see a henshin wand sitting on her pillow. She sat up and put her feet on the floor. "The sea is roaring…" she closed her eyes and held her wand tightly. "The silence is coming…"

Haruka awoke in a cold sweat. She quickly sat up and tried to decipher the message from the nightmare. "Three talismans, three pure sacrifices… "She covered her eyes with her hands and took a deep breath. "She said she was my partner… " Night after night, the same vision came. Every night she was more terrified of its meaning.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

Haruka looked at her communicator as it rang madly.

"Haruka! There's something wrong at the Hino shrine! We can't get a hold of Rei!" Haruka nodded, I'm on my way.

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Venus were first to arrive at the shrine. "You check inside, I'll check out here!" Venus shouted. Haruka ran inside checking the shrine for any sign of life. NO one was inside. Rei's grandfather wasn't there; their live in student was missing as well. The senshi of the skies began to worry… She shook it off. Sailor Mars was tough and could take on any threat.

! Uranus darted outside towards the sounds of the screams. When she got there, she was shocked. The other senshi had arrived, but were bound by what appeared to be thick tree branches, Rei, untransformed, was confined to a tree with a stream of energy coming from a daimon and leaching into the raven haired priestess' chest.

Sailor Uranus' eyes shot open as a bright crystal like object came out of the girls' chest. "What the hell is that…?"

"Deep Submerge!" A battle cry filled the air as a powerful ball of energy, powered by the senshi of the sea struck the Daimon and caused the monster to release the other senshi. While the monster was stunned, a figure jumped in front of the priestess and took the brilliant crystal.

Neptune stared intently on the crystal wanting it desperately to reveal a talisman. She sighed in disappointment and the crystal just continued to twinkle, no further form available. "This isn't what we are looking fo…" Neptune was cut off.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" Uranus shouted, she had snuck up behind the senshi of the seas and was damned determined to find out what had happened. "Who are you! What are you doing here?" she asked sternly. Sailor Neptune stood calmly and faced her interrogator.

"You know what I'm looking for…" She looked down. She had run into the other senshi a couple times before, but she still couldn't convince the senshi of the wind to accept her destiny and search for the talismans to stop the silence from coming.

Uranus looked down, "What happens to the people to host the talismans…" she looked around making sure the younger girls didn't see her talking to the senshi in the shadows, "Will they die? Will their lives be lost by our hands?" She turned her focus to her princess who was crying for Rei to return to consciousness.

"Sadly…" Sailor Neptune looked at Sailor Uranus, "They will… but that is our destiny." Sailor Uranus' gaze filled with anger towards the aqua haired senshi.

"That may be your fate, Sailor Neptune, or whatever you call yourself. I don't know what being a Sailor Senshi means to you, but my destiny is to protect this world, the people in it and most importantly, my princess. You and I, will never share the same destiny." Sailor Neptune choked back any sign of weakness from the tall, strong soldier and forced herself to nod.

"I do hope you change your mind." She gently guided the Purity Crystal to its rightful owner and disappeared.

The wind howled as the joyous sounds from the younger girls emerged from the background. Rei had been spared. Haruka closed her eyes and tried to forget the words that she somehow knew were true.

Haruka knocked on the door bright and early. Michiru had been accepted and now held a seat in Japan's orchestra. Luckily for Haruka, this meant that the aqua haired woman had become a permanent tenant in the condo two floors below her own. She stood and waited with two hot cups of coffee in a holder and gleamed the second that the door opened.

"Ah, Haruka!" Michiru smiled sweetly, "What a pleasant surprise." She brushed a rebellious curl out of her face and welcomed the warm cup of coffee. "Come in!" she waved her friend in as she took a sip from the cup.

This had been the two's daily ritual for the last few days, Alexis would leave to school and the two friends would spend the day together. Haruka grinned as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket and began to unfold it. "Guess what I found?" Michiru cocked her head, an eyebrow followed suit.

"What could you have possibly found that could surprise me?" She laughed nervously.

"This" She held it in front of Michiru's face. "It's the piece you wrote! I found it on this new thing called Google." She shrugged, "I thought maybe we could play and, you know, make some music together." The racer winked.

Michiru sighed, "Yeah that was the first piece I had composed on my own." She shrugged, "I was never able to find someone who could keep up on the piano part." She looked at the star, who was gleaming from ear to ear. "Too bad we can't find out if a F1 Racecar Champion could keep up the pace."

Haruka's face was shocked with disappointment, "what do you mean, 'I Wish…' let's play it right now?"

Michiru laughed, "With what?" She gestured to her apartment, "No piano, my dear." She smiled and took another sip of her coffee.

"Just a small obstacle, my dear," she linked her arm around that of the aqua haired woman and lead her out of the apartment.

The two walked into a music store, the entire floor filled with grand pianos of the finest quality. Michiru stood in awe at the randomness of Haruka's day dates. "Take your pick!" Haruka chimed delightfully.

"Shouldn't you be choosing? You're the one playing it…"Michiru questioned.

Haruka looked up, "Thought you would want to pick one that matched your outfit or something." She joked, earning a playful slap on the shoulder from the girl beside her. "Well?" She asked. "You going to choose, or are we just going to go home and never know how sweet this melody could have been?" Michiru rolled her eyes and pointed to a black grand piano. "Good choice. Good choice, probably what I have picked."

"Just shut up and have a seat." Michiru laughed slightly as she pulled her violin from the case and set the sheet music up on the piano for the blonde who quickly claimed her seat. Michiru rubbed resin on her bow.

Haruka stretched her fingers, her shoulders and neck, before gently placing her long slender fingers on the keys. She looked up at the violinist and started playing chopsticks… she deviously smiled.

"You ready, Miss. Tenoh?" Michiru asked as she lifted her finely tuned instrument. Haruka nodded .

The store was filled with the beautifully constructed notes complimenting each other in perfect harmony. Before long, a small crowd had surrounded the two, but they didn't notice. Haruka and Michiru were focused on the music… Their music: on each other.

The violinist was amazed at how skilled and how passionate the star was when it came to the music. The blonde had her eyes closed and was felling the composure, telling its story, and no longer focusing on the notes printed on the sheet. At that precise moment, Michiru knew that she was in love with Haruka.

The music stopped and the racer opened her eyes to applause. She smiled, stood and politely bowed to her audience. She turned to Michiru and without a second thought, placed her hands firmly on the woman's hips and kissed her with the same passion. Michiru dropped her violin, it breaking on impact, and wrapped her arms tightly around the racer and returned the kiss that she had desperately been waiting for.

**Sooooooo…. There is another chapter. I have a goal of finishing this story within the next month. With that, if I get to the point where anyone feels that I'm rushing the story and not giving it the proper love it deserves, just give me the heads up. Deal? **

**Heads up, next chapter may get a little steamy… My personal deadline is next Tues. I have to brush up on 'How to write a sessy love scene' so I can bring my A game to the table. **

4


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_some melodies are like disease  
they can inflame your misery  
they will infect your memories  
they haunt me – Cursive- 'Sink the Beat'_

**One two… One two three four. **

The two couldn't keep their hands off each other the whole way home, their lips parting only for brief moments when air was absolutely required. Haruka's back slammed against the front door of her apartment, Kissing Michiru passionately she fumbled to find her keys in her back pocket. Once she found them, she broke the embrace and looked at the aqua-haired beauty with a sweet sincerity.

"I've never been with a woman before…" She muttered as she kept her eyes focused on Michiru, taking the moment to unlock the door while Michi looked at the racer with a blank stare.

"You're so full of shit…" Michiru stated causing the racer to laugh.

"I know" She smiled as she lifted the violinist, who in turn wrapped her legs around Haruka's waist, and pushed open the door. Haruka leaned against a wall as Michi playfully bit the racer's lip causing the strong blonde to moan slightly. "Michi…" she whispered as her partner let go of the Haruka's waist and began to unbutton the blonde's shirt. Haruka looked at Michiru, she couldn't help but feeling nervous, her body couldn't help showing those nerves.

"Ruka?" Michiru stopped and gazed into her partner's eyes, "You're trembling?" Haruka nodded and closed her eyes before returning her loving gaze.

Haruka cleared her throat, but her response still came out hoarse, "I just can't believe it, I can't believe that anyone…" she softly placed her hand on Michiru's cheek, "so perfect as you, MIchi, would want anything to do with me…" she said sweetly and she placed a sweet kiss on Michiru's lips before leading her to the master bedroom.

Haruka gently pushed Michiru onto the bed, causing Michiru's rebellious curls to bounce and perfectly frame her face. Haruka stood, her white shirt unbuttoned, her white bra and perfect abs exposed… the image excited Michiru further and brought an uncontrollable grin to her face.

Haruka leaned over Michi and began to undo the petite woman's blouse. Michiru closed her eyes, she wiggled slightly at the touch of Haruka's fingers, followed by her lips, against her own skin. She lifted her hips slightly to help the racer in removing her skin tight pants. Michiru delicately placed her arms above her head as Haruka's touch moved from her ankle, slowly up her leg before finding the warmth between michiru's thighs. Michiru blushed as she embraced another passionate kiss, Haruka's free hand now intertwined with her own.

Haruka's eyes looked deep into Michiru's eyes, as if silently asking permission, Michiru smiled lovingly as she guided the racer's hand to her breast and helped with the snap in front. As soon as they were free from their confines, the blonde squeezed them firmly and brushed delicate kisses against the sensitive skin.

"Haruka?" Michiru asked softly.

"Yes, Michi?"

"Will you turn off the light?" Haruka smiled and turned off the light, but it would be hours before the two would get any sleep.

Michiru woke up with warm beams of morning light brushing against her face. She rubbed her eyes and reached over to the spot next to her, but was surprised when it was missing that warmth she had become accustomed to the night before. She closed her eyes and could smell the distinct arouma of a French roast brought a smile back to her face. She promptly found a t-shirt and some sweatpants Haruka had left on a nearby chair, checked her reflection and headed to the kitchen to meet her lover.

"Hey sleepyhead, I thought you had slipped into a coma." Haruka said slyly as she flipped an egg.

"Very funny; however, after last night I'm surprised I could feel my legs at all…" Michiru smiled as she wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind causing Haruka to slightly lose focus on what she was doing.

"I hope you like eggs…I have some fruit in the fridge…"

"Sounds lovely…" She paused and looked around, "Is Alexis home, do we have time to eat?" she knew Haruka didn't want her to meet Alexis quite yet, which was completely understood.

"No, she slept over with Rei last night. She should have her till a little later this afternoon. " Haruka grinned, "So you're mine all morning… like it or not."

"Well… I do have other plans…" Michiru started, and then laughed at the obvious look of disappointment in those bright emerald eyes. "…you know I'm just kidding."

"Good" Haruka stated soberly before turning around, placing her hands firmly on her lover's hips, "Otherwise I would have had to tie you up" she said gazing deeply into Michi's eyes.

"Ruka, your eggs are burning…" she tried her best not to laugh.

"…shit…" Haruka scrambled to save the eggs. "Well…" she said disappointed, "I still have some fruit….fruit and coffee…"

"Let's make it breakfast in bed and then it sounds absolutely perfect" Michiru purred as she kissed the blonde's neck.

"I'll bring the fruit…"

- ;) -

**Eh, this one was short, but I didn't want the drama of the next couple of chapters to taint this one… **

**So enjoy… and get ready for shit to start going down, son. **


	19. Chapter 19

The sun peered through the window, making its way from early morning to midafternoon. The sound of the world waking up had been replaced by the bustling sounds of the city far quicker than the young woman had liked.

Michiru traced the lines of her lover's body as her head rested on Haruka's chest, the fluttering heartbeat beneath was hypnotizing. This moment could only be described as pure perfection: a gift from the gods themselves. She knew that the moment would soon end as Alexis was to come home at any moment.

"Let's stay like this forever…" the words were whispered but they still made Michiru smile. It was as if the racer was reading her thoughts.

"I was just thinking that" Michiru lifted her head and gently placed a kiss on her lover's lips.

"Maybe you and Alexis could…" Haruka was interrupted by a small beeping communicator that was placed on the nightstand. Michiru's skin crawled as the cry of the sea filled her ears. She cringed at the thought… Michiru knew that Haruka shared her same fate as a Sailor Senshi; however, her sky king had not been awakened of her true destiny… their lives as lovers, as partners in the never ending burden… those memories seemed to have been lost. Michiru couldn't understand why she had to come back to this life if Uranus was not by her side.

Haruka looked at Michiru, obviously disappointed. "I have to go… I'm so sorry… I have an errand I forgot that I have to get done immediately…" She lied. Michiru nodded, and slowly the two stood and began to get dressed.

Michiru began to button her blouse and debated whether or not she should just tell Haruka that she was Sailor Neptune. Tell her about their destiny and how badly she needed Haruka to join her in the search for the Messiah. "Ruka?" she started as she fumbled with a button. The blonde responded, but was obviously distracted. Michiru cleared her mind, "Nevermind…"

Haruka slipped on a pair of loafers and the two parted ways.

Haruka approached the shrine, adjusting her tie and buttoning her blazer. Rei looked up from the area she was sweeping and quickly greeted the tomboy with a smile.

"Hey Haruka, Alexis is inside. She was so sweet all night, she was fascinated by the fire and just wanted to tell ghost stories all night. "She giggled as she gently touched Haruka's arm.

"I truly appreciate you watching her last night." Haruka blushed and tried to hide her face with her D&G sunglasses.

"Oh it was my pleas…." Rei was interrupted by a yawn.

"Rei-chan…" Haruka put her hand on the raven haired priestess' shoulder causing Rei to blush slightly, "I hope she didn't keep you up all night…" She looked more seriously at Rei, "Or were you up all night reading the fire…"

"Haruka, I'm fine…" she rubbed her eye, "I was trying to get more information on the enemy…"

"Maybe we should go take a nap…" Haruka winked.

Sailor Neptune gazed at the two from a distant tree. She had followed the star as the sea roared in her ears. "Her reputation of a flirt seems to be true." She grunted to herself and rolled her eyes.

'_I wonder why Haruka hasn't woken to her full destiny, her duty as a sailor senshi… as my partner…' _she sighed as she watched. She felt that someone with a pure heart was going to be targeted in the area and she hoped in silence that it wasn't anyone close to her, or Haruka.

A man walked out of the shrine towards Haruka and Rei. He had long scraggly hair and was dressed as if he was working at the temple, a little girl with bright blonde curls following closely behind him.

"Rei, who is he?" the young man said, obvious jealousy in his voice.

"Oh! Yuichiro!" She rolled her eyes at the young man. "This is Haruka, Alexis' papa."

"Yo!" Haruka smiled and waved as she picked up her daughter.

The young man twitched slightly and clenched his hands at his sides, '_what a jerk, using his daughter to gain the favor of Miss. Rei…I see the way they look at each other.' _Yuichiro sulked as he kicked a nearby tree. His feelings for Rei had been apparent to everyone for years, everyone with the exception of the focus of his love's affection. He soon accepted defeat and retreated into the temple.

Sailor Neptune watched him; his inner turmoil was clearly lit on his face. "It's clear that he loves Haruka's friend… his jealously of Ruka makes it obvious that she doesn't feel the same… that love… I bet he is the holder of a talisman…" she thought. "He has to be…" the wind blew, pushing a stray curl onto her face, "I feel it."

Haruka convinced Rei to go rest. She was convinced that the girl wasn't being honest with her about what it was that was bothering her. She knew the images that had been plaguing her for the last few weeks and was convinced that the girl had been seeing them too. "She sees the silence" her tone became somber as she recalled the terrifying visions.

She looked at the floor and got lost in thought as she headed out to the courtyard where the other girls should have been waiting, her eyes never left the floor until a pair of traditional shoes came into her view. She glanced up and was taken aback when the angry glare of Yuichiro met her gaze. "Yo!" She greeted him with a smile.

"Haruka!" He said her name bitterly, "I don't know what you're intentions with Rei are, but I think you are a despicable person for using your daughter to get close to her that way…"

Haruka cocked an eyebrow, clearly oblivious to what he was referring to. "Excuse me?" she asked with a sincere puzzlement in her voice.

"You know damn well, and I'll be damned to allow a shady guy like you hurt Rei!" his tone increased in volume, his anger grew more in more with every word he spat.

"I'm sorry, I have no idea what you are talking about" with that, Haruka turned to head out to those waiting for her.

"Don't walk away from me!" He pushed the blonde, catching her completely off guard, against the wall. Confused, Haruka turns around and put her hands up.

"I'm sorry if I did something that made you upset or gave you the wrong idea…" he growled at her words.

"What is going on out here?" Rei opened the door to her room to see Haruka against the wall and Yuichiro on the offence. "Yuichiro! What are you doing?" She gave him a dissaproving look and ran to the racer's side. "Are you hurt?"

The blonde smiled, "No, I'm just fine… I think there has been a misunderstanding."

"I see…" Yuichiro's head dropped his pride shattering with every breath. "You two will be very happy together." As he left, he placed a hand on Haruka's shoulder, "take care of her," and ran off.

After the incident, the girls all gathered around to discuss new intelligence discovered on their most recent enemy. Minako looked up, Rei's grandfather and yuichiro stood by the gate at the front of the shrine, Yuichiro was holding a large bulky bag. "What's going on? Is Yuichiro leaving?" she asked innocently.

Rei sighed, and clenched her fist. "He is such an idiot… good riddance he is leaving…" she pretended to be relieved, but Haruka could sense that it wasn't the case. She walked over to Rei and placed her hand on her shoulder.

She winked at the priestess, "Now that he is gone, does that mean I get my chance now?"

"I'm so embarrassed that he came after you like that…"

"What happened today, Rei, had nothing to do with me." She smiled sweetly, "what happened today was because he was afraid for you. It's clear that he has sincere feelings for you, he may be confused as to how to show them, but from the way that you just looked at him… I assume that your feelings are similar." Rei's eyes shot open. She knew it was true, but she was torn.

"Go get him, Rei!" Usagi shouted as she slapped the raven haired woman hard on the back. Once recovered from the physical abuse from her princess, she nodded and ran after him.

"Yuichiro" Rei called out. She had finally caught up to the long haired apprentice at the train station. Her voice couldn't quite carry as far as she had hoped. She ran closer to him as he reached for the rail of the train. Within a flash, a burst of energy gushed through the station. Rei quickly covered her face.

"YAAAARRRRGGGHHH" A high pitched screech filled the air.

"So he was the target…" Sailor Neptune sighed as she watched it all play out in front of her. Soon the other senshi, her beloved included, arrived at the station to save the day. The younger girls quickly fell into the monster's trap, but Sailor Uranus was too quick and had a heightened sense about her surroundings. The victim was trapped, the electrified rails used by the daemon wrapped tightly around him, holding him still. Neptune waited to watch Sailor Uranus once again, save the younger girls weaken the attacker and gift wrap them for Sailor Moon. This time; however, was different. Uranus wasn't looking to save the victim, or free Sailor Moon… she was stalling. Neptune was curious… Was Uranus waiting to see if a talisman would be revealed?

Uranus stood there. She couldn't understand why… why she needed to know. The talismans, the talismans would save the world from the silence. She watched intently at the victim, she was frozen. "does the holder of the talisman… is that their death sentence. Is it their fate to die so that the world can be saved?"

A bright light twinkled. The world was silent. Uranus clenched her fist and dug the ball of her foot to the pavement, ready to fight. The daemon sprung towards Yuichiru to steal his life crystal. "World…" She lifted her hand it the air and formed a fist. Her eyes were focused as she could feel the power building inside, "Shaking!" she released the deadly force against her foe, stopping it mid-air and slamming it on to the ground. The blow caused the traps containing the girls to release.

The monster fell and Haruka turned back to Yuichiro. "Drop it, Sailor Neptune."

Sailor Neptune stood gracefully, holding the purity crystal and staring at it intently. "You know as well as I do that that isn't going to happen…"

"What is your goal here! What worth are the pure hearts of these innocent people to you?" She shouted.

Sailor Neptune shot a sharp look at the blonde. "You know what I'm searching for. You've seen the silence! Yet, you sit here with these children and pretend that nothing is going on!"

"That's not fair!" Sailor Venus shouted as the inner senshi ran towards the scene. Uranus held out her arm to stop the other girls from getting involved.

Sailor Neptune, obviously disappointed, kneeled down to guide the purity crystal back to its owner. "This isn't your mission, Uranus." She stood and walked towards the senshi of the skies, "Your mission, you are my partner. Finding the talismans to stop the silence, that is our mission. We have to be the ones to make that sacrifice."

Uranus' eyes drifted to Sailor Moon, "maybe we don't need the talismans…" she closed her eyes and then focused on the aqua haired woman.

"I don't understand why you…" Neptune started. "How can you be so dense about this? This is our fate, this is our cross to bear. I know that you want to believe that your princess and the power of love can stop this, but it can't… it can't…" her head dropped and the shoulders followed, "I can't… I can't do this alone…" she looked back up at the blonde, "Uranus…"

"Join us." She said with coldness in her voice. No words from the sea goddess followed, she just slowly shook her head. "I'm not going to allow anyone to die…" she clenched her fist and looked away, "and if you truly do not have the same objectives of stopping the heart snatchers and protecting the innocent, then I will have to treat you as an enemy…" she slowly raised her hand in the air, following the familiar motion as she had done one hundred times before, "WORLD!" she began the call of her powerful attack.

Neptune dropped to her knees, trembling in frustration. "HARUKA! Stop!" Sailor Neptune screamed at the top of her lungs: Uranus stopped mid attack.

"…michi…" she whispered. She stood for a moment, staring at the other woman in sheer disbelief. Without saying another word, she untransformed and ran away.


	20. Chapter 20

Sailor Neptune ran as quickly as her legs would carry her in an attempt to catch up to her love, but it was of no use, as no one can catch the wind. "Haruka!"

As soon as she felt that she had placed enough distance between herself and the situation, Haruka tucked into an alley and through her back against the wall. "Fuck…" she cursed, clenching a fist which she pounded against the rough red brick. Suddenly, her legs felt weak. The tomboy slid down as her eyes began to sting; she sat on the asphalt, buried her face in her hands and sobbed.

xxx

The five girls and Mamoru sat in their typical café. "It's been a week since we have seen Haruka, should we be worried?" Rei asked the group, genuine concern showing in her facial expressions.

"So that Michiru girl she has been talking about is really Sailor Neptune…" Makoto placed her hand on her chin. "I wonder why she won't join us in the force against the heart snatchers…" she looked out the window.

"Something about dirtying her hands and their mission… Is it possible Sailor Neptune isn't the same as us… maybe Sailor Uranus is the same? "She said it nervous about how the others would react. "She is a lot more powerful than us… Other than Sailor Moon, of course."

"Their own mission; why wouldn't Uranus know of that mission…" the raven haired girl chimed in.

"It's all very mysterious… Maybe there are things that Haruka hasn't told us." Minako took a sip of her fruity soda.

"Forget about the mission or who they are where they came from, think of poor Haruka. How she must feel…" Usagi finally spoke. "We all know how much she cares for Michiru… It has to be killing her that her love may be an enemy…" she gave a look to Mamoru, "maybe she could use a little guy time to cheer her up, maybe?" Mamoru gulped. She gleamed, "Maybe she could help you find me a birthday present!"

XXX

A melancholy tone filled the large open room as Haruka sat silently on the window sill in her apartment. Her eyes were focused on the quiet city, the commotion of people hustling cars honking, muted by the soft drizzling of the rain, but her mind was far from the view in front of her, she was in a world all of her own. She couldn't stop thinking about her. The drops of rain hit the pane of glass in a mesmerizing rhythm that sent her mind further and further.

The dreams, it had been Michiru guiding her all of this time. She couldn't help but think that she had somehow gotten off of her path. Maybe Michiru was her path, her destiny. She was so confused. How could fate be as cruel as bringing her goddess into her world, just to make her an enemy?

Haruka held her hands and gazed at the creases in her palms. "Could I do it?" she traced the life line on her left hand with her right index finger, "Could I end someone's life to save this world?" she thought. "Could Michiru do it?" she turned her gaze back to the window. "Am I being selfish making her do it alone? "She placed her forehead against the glass, "did I make the right call?"

"Papa?" a small voice broke her concentration or whatever thought process was brewing. She turned to face the small girl who looked at her with bright emerald eyes similar to her own. Haruka forced a small smile in an attempt to ease her daughter's concern.

"Come here" she said softly, holding her arms out. Alexis ran to her papa and quickly wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"I don't want you to be sad anymore…" Alexis whispered causing Haruka's heart to break.

"Honey, I'm not sad… I'm just a little lost." She ran her hand through the blonde curls, "I'm getting worried that we are never going to find your mama…"

"You'll find her. I know you will…" Alexis looked up and smiled at her hero, "You and mama are destined to be together. You just have to trust that you know when you find her…" she put her hand and Haruka's chest above her heart. "You told me once that every time you saw mama that your heart would flutter, so pay attention." Haruka smiled at the child's simplicity.

"I wish it was that easy, pumpkin." She closed her eyes for just a moment, "Has anything come back to you about your mother? "The question triggered the child to immediately shake her head.

"We'll find her. We will make everything right."

Xxx

Michiru nervously tapped her finger against her bar, her coffee getting cold as she was lost in deep thought. It had been a week since she had seen her love. Not even a casual run-in down in the lobby. The only time she had heard her voice was on the pre-recoded message on her answering machine. The message had been encoded into her brain from the hundreds of unanswered calls to the star. It had gotten to the point that she called it just so that she could hear the soft, masculine tones of Haruka's voice. It was a desperate comfort.

"Why did I think that she would join me?" she spat annoyed at herself. "I ruined it…everything." She leaned back and stretched her arms. She pulled the hoodie she had stolen from the racer, grabbed her coffee and dragged her depressing self-loathing pity party to the couch. She plopped down on the synthetic leather and flicked on the recording of an old motocross race, where Haruka was competing, that she had recorded when her obsession first began.

"She is so handsome." She paused the recording at a frame where her love had just won the race and was smiling brightly, standing next to an announcer, bottle of champagne in her hand. "Fuck… I miss her so much…" she clenched the sweater and rolled over on the couch. Her routine for the last week had rarely strayed from the spot. Nothing seemed to get her out of her funk. She had tried going for a swim, painting on the beach, playing her violin under the moonlight. Everything she tried to distract herself resulted in either thoughts of Haruka, or thoughts of the talismans and her fate as a soldier.

She pushed play and fell asleep to the deep seductive voice explaining her gratitude and strategy of her win. Aware that she was reaching, she still felt better listening to the recording over and over. It made her feel less alone in the world. Since their fight, it felt as though a piece of her was missing.

Xxx

Haruka sat on the floor playing with her daughter. "Now Miss. Shortcake, may I interest you in some tea, or maybe some coffee cake?" she extended a small pink tea pot towards the doll after a small struggle with the feather boa draped around her neck.

"Yes, please!" Alexis said, making her voice a little higher than usual, moving her Strawberry Shortcake doll to accept the pretend tea. She smiled and fixed her big floppy hat and overly jeweled dress up glasses. "Papa?" she tilted her head a little.

"Yes, Miss. Alexis?" the tall blonde responded, never breaking character, laying on the thick British accent.

"Your friend hasn't come over in a while, why don't you invite her to play with us. I'm dying to meet her." Haruka's eyes widened.

"Well, she and I got into a little argument. I don't think that she and I are going to be friends anymore."

"…It is not because of me, is it?" Alexis pouted, "You were always so happy after seeing her…"

"I was, but, she…"

Ding Dong

"The door!" Alexis excitedly jumped up and ran to answer.

"Alexis! Wait!" Haruka jumped up, tripping on the teddy bears and trying not to step on the tiny tea cups. "Wait for me to answer the door…" she walked into the living room, her eye twitched as she saw that her little girl already had the door wide open.

"Hi! You are Usagi's boyfriend, Mamoru!" She sang happily. "Papa, Mamoru is here!" Haruka couldn't help but giggle and look up as it silently communicating with some sort of higher power.

"I see that, pumpkin." She walked and extended her hand to the tall black haired man, she wasn't his number one fan by any means, but she put her best fake smile on and welcomed into her home. "Come on in, we sure do love company."

They sat on the couch in awkward silence. She couldn't help but wonder what all Usagi had told the man… Maybe he was here to try to take me out. She looked him up and down, trying to determine whether or not a concealed pistol could be tucked away in the pleats of his tacky khaki slacks. "So, what brings you here? Can I offer you something to drink?

"We have tea!" Alexis chimed in.

"No, thank you." The man spoke politely, making a small gesture with his hands. He cleared his throat, "I was actually hoping that you could help me…" he smoothed out imaginary wrinkles out of his pants with his hands, "Today is Usako's birthday and I have no idea what to get her." Haruka's eyes twitched slightly.

"Oh she told me exactly what she wanted you to get her!" Alexis squealed.

"You have piano…" Haruka said with parental tone in her voice causing the little girl's shoulder's to slump. "Tell Mamoru what store and what it is she is looking for…"

"Well, I really would appreciate it if you came with me…" Mamoru interrupted.

Haruka gulped. Spending an afternoon with the love interest of the woman whom she once had strong feelings for, was not her first pick. Going to the dentist, watching the Swan Princess with Alexis for the 100th time and taking her role as speedy the turtle, being beaten by an angry mob… all of the above sounded much more appealing than going shopping with Mr. Chiba.

"I can have Minako take me to piano… she was going to stop by today to play Super Nintendo with me today anyway…" She shot a look at the little girl as though she had just been stabbed in the back.

"Yeah, that's fine. Call Minako, and me and Mr. Chiba will pick out a perfect present for Usagi…" she said through gritted teeth.

Xxx

The blonde walked side by side with Mamoru Chiba. She stared at the paper with the name of the store and the item Alexis had been told Usagi wanted… hoping that her distraction would make the silence less awkward. The dark haired man finally spoke.

"Usagi is worried about you. She says you haven't been around for a couple days." He looked intently at the blonde, for some reason, he made her nervous. As if she was a child being interrogated by a parent.

"I'm alright. I've been just, busy. Looking to get back into racing… taking care of Alexis…" she rambled.

"Haruka" the man stopped walking. "I know what happened… I know that Michiru is Sailor Neptune…" he paused, "How are you dealing with that? Have you talked to her, is she an enemy of the Sailor Senshi?"

Haruka looked down, "I haven't talked to her… she's called, but I can't bring myself to answer. I have a duty to protect the princess, if she is going to interfere with that, she is an enemy."

"Have you ever thought that it is not quite so black and white?" the words for some reason stung. Had she judged Michiru too quickly as an enemy? "Maybe she has the same goal, but a different mission to achieve it."

She cleared her throat, "This is the place…" she said quietly. A look of disappointment covered Chiba's features. The two walked into the shoe store.

"Hello" they were greeted by a tall, red haired, pale woman. Haruka was taken aback by her outfit; she felt the plunging neckline was slightly inappropriate for the workplace.

"Yeah, we want to buy that pair of glass shoes in the window…" Mamoru pointed to the stunning shoes. The woman at the counter looked a little concerned.

"Oh, are they for you?" she looked directly at Haruka.

"No. His girlfriend's birthday is today. She told us that this is what she wanted." A sign of relief came from the woman.

"Is she a petite blonde girl with buns on the top of her head" The cashier smiled.

"That would be her." Mamoru looked a little puzzled.

"I see she has been stalking those shoes for the last little while." She walked over and grabbed the slippers. "She is going to love them, let me wrap them up for you" the demeanor of the woman made Haruka feel uneasy. Mamoru happily took the shoes and the pair left the store.

"I'm meeting Usagi in the center square. I appreciate you coming with me, Haruka" He smiled. "I wouldn't have had any idea as to what to get her without you and Alexis' help.

"No, the pleasure was all mine." Haruka smiled and held out her hand. Mamoru did the same and the two shook hands and parted ways.

Haruka decided to head to a small toy store that was close by, it was a beautiful day and it would be a shame to waste it without getting Alexis a surprise.

xxx

Michiru had drifted to sleep on the couch.

_Michiru stood amongst the chaos, the blonde standing strong by her side in silence._

_The woman stood in front of her, the figure that had once been so mysterious to her, she now knew as Sailor Uranus… her Haruka. _

_"What's going on?" Michiru asked, but her voice was drowned out by the wind that seemed to move with the woman. The other woman remained quiet and focused on the distance._

_The wind howled and the woman dashed ahead, Michiru desperately ran, trying to catch up. This time; however, she was successful. The strong senshi stood just yards away from her. _

_Suddenly, a bright light consumed the area; the light was soon followed by a blood curdling scream. Michiru and began running as fast as she could towards Sailor Uranus who had a beam of dark light aimed at her chest. The wind seemed to stop. The woman clenched her fist as he eyes began to swell. _

_The blonde was bleeding in one area. It was as though someone had cleanly taken the woman's heart right out of her chest. Michiru looked at the woman's face, pain was not apparent through the woman's strong but elegant features, but shame and sorrow were painted on her brow and shoulders. Michiru stared in horror as a bright twinkling light emerged from the woman's breast and the strong senshi dropped to her knees. _

_She looked at Michiru and opened her mouth to speak. The voice was low and barely audible; Michiru leaned in closer to hear what the woman was saying._

_"Michi... ... Save me" with that, the woman fell over and her life was lost._

Michiru shot up off of the couch. "Haruka… Haruka has a talisman…" She fell off the couch in her moment of panic and began a frantic search for her shoes. Crawling on the floor she tossed the blankets off the floor. "Jesus Christ, where the hell are they?" she cursed under her breath. And then sang praises when she finally found them tucked under the chair. She stood up, threw them on and dashed to the door.

Xxx

Alexis sat bored on the couch. Minako had yet to arrive and she had missed more than half of her lesson. It was looking bleak that she would get to piano at all. She was slightly afraid what her papa was going to say when she found out.

The little girl stood up and walked towards the large window, she liked to stand on the sill and place her forehead against the glass looking down at the city below her…it made her feel as though she was flying. She held her hands up from her sides and made airplane noises with her mouth.

This had been the longest she had been alone since she arrived in the past. She couldn't figure out if she was bored because there was nothing to do… or if it was that she was lonely in this time. She tried her hardest to recall her life in the future, but everything was fuzzy. She remembered a palace. She remembered the tire swing her papa had crafted in her front yard, but that was as far as she got. Although she couldn't picture her mother, she still could feel that she missed her deeply.

Knock Knock Knock: the sound from door startled the small girl, causing her to fall off of the sill, landing on her rear end.

"Haruka! Haruka! It's Michiru, open up" the muffled voice shouted from behind the door. Alexis couldn't decide whether to run and hide, or to answer the door.

"Haruka…Please… Please… open the door… you're in danger…"

Hesitantly, Alexis tip toed to the door and slowly turned the handle. The woman on the other side was leaning against the wall, her face buried in her hand. Alexis spoke quietly, "Is papa really in trouble?" Michiru slowly looked up at the small child standing in the doorway. Their eyes met.

Alexis stared at the woman. Her bright blue eyes, her wild curls, the scent of the sea that clung to her.

_Alexis sat there crying. Her parent's had been out for the evening and she was home alone for the night. Her parents had trusted her to watch her little sister and take care of the home while they were away. Marina was fast asleep, but Alexis couldn't sleep. _

_The wind outside the Tenoh home was howling and the light of the moon flung shadows on the walls of the girls' bedroom. _

_She covered her head with a blanket as a loud "BOOM" echoed through their home. Since a child, she had always been afraid of thunder and her parents would always let her climb into bed with them on stormy nights like this one. _

"_Alexis." A familiar voice called out to her. She uncovered her head, hoping it was her mama and papa coming home. She looked around her room to see two dark figures standing in her large bay window. She couldn't make out the figures right away, but as she looked closer, she noticed the figures had a certain glow to them. The taller figure came to the light while the other stayed in the shadow. _

_A tiara across her brow, a sword at her hip, and donned in a sailor fuku, the tall blonde kneeled at Alexis' bed and wiped a tear from her cheek. _

"_Sailor…Uranus?" the figure nodded. _

"_Your mother and father asked us to come and check on you and your sister." She lightly tickled the girl. "Are you two alright? There is a pretty scary storm outside." The figure in the shadows emerged and sat on the edge of her bed. _

"_Sailor Neptune…" she wiped a tear from her cheek. _

"Are you…" Alexis mumbled, her eyes stinging as they began to tear up, "Are you, Michiru? Are you… Sailor Neptune?" Michiru's eyes shot open.

"Alexis, did your papa tell you who I am?" she knelt down in front of the child. Alexis shook her head.

"I just, knew it was you… mama." Finally, she had found her. Before she could think, she leapt into Michiru's arms and the tears broke through. Michiru sat there stunned. Instinctively she consoled the child and began to pat her on the back. "I shouldn't have gone through the gate, I'm so sorry, it's all of my fault that the future is broken. It's my fault that no one exists… I'm the reason they all disappeared."

Michiru tried her best to process everything that was going on. "There, there, Alexis." She closed her eyes and focused. She held the small girl tightly, and she couldn't ignore the feeling that everything was exactly as the girl said. The feeling was overwhelming. This was her child. This was her child with, Haruka. She squeezed the girl tightly, "pumpkin…"

"mama" Alexis sobbed, "I've missed you so much." Michiru gently lifted the girl's face and looked at her.

"Alexis, this is important." The girl nodded, "Where is your papa?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Here we go… this is the last chapter of Fate…Timing is everything. Enjoy:**

**One, Two… One, Two, Three, Four**

** xxx**

The toy store was a quaint shop that didn't seem to have been updated since 1974, the counter was painted a lime green and yellow and green tiled carpet covered the floor. She smiled at the slightly overweight man who took pride in the shop, watching over the patrons that stroll through the aisles. The small area was far more cramped than Haruka liked. She slowly began to empathize with the tiny sardines that get squashed into the cans, at the moment she could strongly relate.

Toys of every type covered the shelves, wooden toys that were crafted by hand, stuffed animals, as well as any top selling pop culture fad that had been put out to appease the masses. Haruka gazed at each of the toys individually, hoping to find one that her daughter would adore. She weaved in and out of the children screaming at their parents to buy them that special toy when a section at the end of the row caught her eye. 'Sailor Moon' the display had a bright pink sign that demanded attention. He the area below containing every piece of memorabilia one could ever imagine putting a face on; lunch boxes, action figures, watches: she was slightly embarrassed at the level of fandom that filled the area.

Embarrassment wasn't the only emotion she was feeling regarding her duties as a sailor senshi. Regret, frustration, confusion… just to name a few. She couldn't help but wonder if she had made a mistake that day in the park. If she had just left it alone… if she hadn't had touched that stick. She could have stayed blissfully ignorant of the whole situation… blissfully happy with Michiru. Her racing, her dreams, would not have had to be placed on the back burner to forever be just that… a dream. They would never be anything more. Had her father known? Had he seen that this would be what waited for her on this journey? Would he be disappointed that she wasn't fulfilling the path he pushed her so strongly towards? She stopped for a moment and looked at the doll, not sure where the sudden idolization of her deceased dad, she had been so distant and had such a disdain for the man. "I'm just fighting for something familiar… that feeling of family… that is the dumbest thought process I have had while over here.

Haruka snapped out of her thoughts and was taken aback by the doll that ended up in her grasp. The soft felt of the dolls structure rubbed against her fingers, the colorful yarn bounced in light aqua curls. It was her, it was Sailor Neptune. Suddenly, it seemed clear. This internal battle she had been fighting all along…dissolved. This journey hadn't been the mistake, not standing by Michiru's side was. She had known this whole time that, while she loved her princess and would sacrifice her life for her, but her duty… was to make those tough decisions so that Usagi didn't have to stain her hands for the fate of the world. Finally she understood. She was to be the one to dirty her hands. Together…with Sailor Neptune.

Q21

XXX

The sounds of liquids reaching their boiling point added a creepy backdrop to the darkened laboratory as two shadowed figures hunched over their latest creation.

"So, Kaori Night, have you identified the next target?" the male figure with glasses smirked.

"Yes" she stood, her bright red locks illuminated in the light. She was proud of her latest find. "I know that you will be pleased this time."

"Ah" he hesitated, "but, are you absolutely sure?" He asked, not much confidence showing in his voice. His assistant had been wrong in the past.

"Yes, Dr. Tomoe, I'm quite sure. Our next victim possesses the purest heart that we have ever come across." Kaori Night boasted. "I'm confident that this crystal will have the powers that we need."

"Excellent, I will prepare my finest daemon for this 'worthy' target" He began his work, "You are the only one I can trust with this, my loyal Kaori Night."

XXX

Usagi held tightly to Mamoru's arm as the pair walked side by side down the sidewalk. "This has been the most perfect birthday." The small blonde squealed as she nuzzled gently against her love's shoulder.

"Well I just want you to feel like the princess that you are on your special day" he smiled as he stopped his stride, causing the blonde to follow. The tall dark haired man turned to face his darling and leaned in to kiss her. He loved the way she stood on her tippy toes to meet his lips. They pulled from the embrace slowly, their eyes gazing deeply into each other's, "And I still have one more surprise" he smiled and glanced at the sign of the shop that they were standing in front of. Usagi had been so blissfully lost in the moment; she hadn't realized that the two of them were standing on the corner of Third and Main Street.

"The Glass Art Gift Shoppe" Usagi read out loud, her level of excitement showing with every syllable. Her eyes widened and her smile stretched from ear to ear. "Oh my goodness!" she jumped up and down, her eyes glistening in her euphoric state. "Are you getting my gift here?" Mamoru smiled as he led his love into the little shop.

The store smelled…expensive. Handcrafted glass figurines, crystal chandeliers and of course, the shoes that Usagi had been ogling over for the past few weeks. The pair walked quickly to the counter where a thirty something woman greeted them, tossing her brightly colored red hair over her shoulder. "I'm assuming you have come back for the shoes?" She gave the couple a knowing smile as she slipped a box containing the delicate items out from under the counter, "I had a feeling you would be coming back for them, so I tucked them away" she smirked, "I would hate for these beautiful shoes to go to anyone else… they were clearly made for you" she cackled.

"Oh my God!" Usagi cheered, "They're even more perfect than I remembered…" Mr. Chiba quickly paid for the shoes and ignored the evil grin that was consuming the features of the sales attendant. "I love them so much!" Usagi smiled happily as she hugged the box containing her gift and the two walked out the door.

"I knew she would come back for those silly shoes…" Kaori Night laughed evilly and teleported out of the store so she could get a better view of the show about to go down.

The couple stood in front of the shop. "Now," Mamoru started as he took the box from his love's grasp and dropped to his knees, "let's see if they feet, my princess." A deep blush rushed to the young girl's features as the tall man slipped off her standard black flats and held her foot and prepared to slip on the glass slipper that appeared to come straight out of a fairytale.

"Oh, Mamoru" she smiled, bringing her hands to cover her mouth and pointing her toes as her love slipped the delicate glass on her dainty foot.

As soon as the slipper rested snuggly on Usagi's foot, they couple's joy quickly turned to terror as they were consumed in a dark light. They both held their arms over their faces to shield themselves from the sudden danger that presented them. After a few seconds, the shoe flew off the blonde's foot and the energy threw both of them on the ground. "AHHHHH!" Usagi screamed in fear as she watched the intricate piece of glass that she had been admiring for so long transform itself into a foe.

"Senishenta!" the youma called as it took its final shape. She stood tall with gold plated, amazon warrior styled armor on. Her body appeared to be made of the same blue tinted glass that had once constructed the beautiful gift. Now the thoughtful gift was nothing more than a hood ornament that sat on top of the monstrous being's helmet.

The monster spoke, "I will take that pure heart that loves this man so deeply!" She cackled as she reached towards Usagi.

"No you don't!" Mamoru screamed as he ran towards the monster and tried to tackle it away from his love. His efforts were intercepted as Senishenta turned quickly and knocked him off his path, doing serious damage in the process. Usagi watched in horror as her hero was knocked down by the powerful woman-like creature.

"Mamo-chan! Nooo!" she screamed as the monster grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the pane of glass and bonded the girl's shoulders into the strong structure.

"NO! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Usagi shouted as she attempted to kick the monster away and break free from her bonds. "That's it!" she reached for her broach, "Moon Cosmic Pow…" She began to call upon the powers of the moon to take down the enemy in front of her, but quickly, Senishenta knocked her broach out of Usagi's hands…the youma was slightly taken aback.

"Were you trying to punch me with that thing?" She said slightly annoyed. "Better take some precautions… you are a little fighter" she smiled as she pushed her targets arms and hands further into the pane of glass to restrict any further attempts of attack.

Usagi stood there helpless as she watched Senishenta prepare her attack. The youma flexed her bicep and a black star appeared, Usagi clenched her eyes shut as she knew what would soon follow.

XXX

Haruka walked at a quick pace. She was determined to get to Michiru's place to tell her exactly how she felt. She imagined how the scene would play over, and over, and over in her head.

_She knocked purposefully on the door of Michiru's condo. "Michiru, I know you are in there and I need to speak to you right this moment." She said with a stern tone. The door opened revealing her aqua haired goddess, whom was scandalously clad in a purple and black negligée that hemmed right below her hip, not even trying to hide the sexy lace panties she wore. _

"_Yes, Ruka?" she leaned against the frame of the door and leaned slightly over so that the racer could see her perky, round, perfect breasts. "Are you here to tell me how naughty I have been?" she sensually bit her bottom lip, "Are you going to spank me until I promise not to take all those pretty talismans?"_

_Haruka pushed the door wide open, closing the gap between her and the sexy violinist. She slid her hands under the aqua locks so she could cradle the love of her life's head and bring her lips closer to her own. She planted her lips firmly against Michiru's and kissed her as though they were the only two in the world, her hand moved from holding her head and slid down the slinky nighty and let them land on the musician's ass. She squeezed the firm cheeks before picking up her lover… _

Lost in her naughty day dream, Haruka had neglected to pay attention to where she was going and she snapped out of it a little too late and ran face first into a large piece of plywood two workers were carrying. "Ouch…" she muttered before the darkness took over and she fell over backwards.

Once she came to and the stars that clouded her vision began to give way. "Are you okay?" one of the workers asked as they stood over her. The racer's eye twitched slightly as her head pounded, but she managed to nod through the pain and accepted the two men's help back to her feet.

"Thanks" she waved in appreciation. "I'm fine. Sorry for not watching where I was going" she smiled and began to regroup as the guys walked back to finish their work.

Haruka stood there, slightly afraid to move until the blood flooding to her head returned back to its normal flow. As she stood, a ghastly wind grabbed her attention. She quickly brought her hands to her ears as it seemed as though her element was screaming. She knew… she knew that the omen meant one and only one thing… "Princess…" she turned on her heels and without a second thought, followed the wind as quickly as her legs would carry her.

She stopped as she reached the corner of Third Avenue and Main Street and gasped at the sight that had become far too familiar. This time; however, was different. Her kitten was the target. "If anyone…If anyone holds a talisman… it's her…" She gulped as the daemon prepared the attack that she knew what would be the death of her princess. She put her fears aside and dashed towards her kitten.

XXX

Usagi clenched her eyes shut as she prepared for the excruciating pain that she knew was coming. She had never felt so helpless. "What kind of warrior am I that I can't even save myself…." She cried silently to herself. "This is how I end… I let everyone down? Mamo-chan…Chibi Usa…"

She braced herself. "This is it…" she thought… but after a few seconds, the pain… never came. She slowly opened her eyes. "Did someone take her out?" She wondered. "Did someone save me?" her eyes widened as they adjusted to the scene playing out in front of her. She looked up at the sandy blonde hair of the figure standing in front of her. It was Haruka… not the strong soldier Sailor Uranus, but Haruka. Usagi shook her head in disbelief. She could have easily transformed and taken out Senishenta and retrieved the crystal like they had done a million times before… but she didn't.

"Haruka! NO! STOP IT!" she screamed as though begging the woman to stop and save herself, but Haruka didn't budge.

"Ah… Haruka Tenoh…" Kaori Night appeared, delighted at the surprising turn of events. "Passionate American racer with big dreams to chase the wind… willing to sacrifice her life for this…" she looked at her original target, "this, whiny, cry baby of a girl…" she laughed, "Seems too good to be true. We may just get two talismans out of this deal." She cackled in delight.

Haruka stood strong as the beam of negative energy dug deeply into her chest. She stood with her arms extended to protect her princess, "You will never touch Usagi…" she gritted her teeth, the pain of the attack doing nothing but firing her determination.

"Stop it! Haruka!" Usagi felt more defeated than she had a minute ago. The racer turned her head slightly to look back at the young girl.

"The girls will be here soon, I'll be okay… " She winked at the buns-head. "Don't cry, Kitten…" she whispered as she smiled softly at the girl she had once loved.

"Pull it." Kaori Night ordered the monster to finish the job and the dark energy intensified.

Haruka screamed as she felt her life pulling away and a bright shining light illuminated the darkness. She stood, losing her ability to focus, she couldn't help but let her mind wonder.

"_Michiru, I'm home!" Haruka walked in the door, a small dark haired child passed out in her arms. "Himme-chan is out cold!" she laughed as she gently pushed the door closed behind her. She smiled as her beautiful partner walked into the room, took the sleeping child from her arms and placed a soft kiss on Haruka's cheek. _

"_How was Usagi, is she feeling better?" _

"_Yeah, every year she eats way too much birthday cake." She laughed as her love walked into the other room to put the child down to sleep. Haruka sat on the couch and waited for Michiru to return. _

"_Hotaru must have had a blast playing with Chibi-Usa today, she is out like a light" Michiru giggled with a poise that Haruka absolutely adored. "Would you like some tea, honey?" she gestured to the kitchen. Haruka shook her head and patted the cushion on the couch with a look that lovingly called her love to join her. Who could refuse?_

_Michiru took her place next to love and rested her legs on Haruka's lap, wrapping her arms lovingly around her neck. "What's up?" Michiru asked playfully. _

_Haruka closed her eyes and smiled, "Not much, I have something for you though…" _

"_Oooh, I am intrigued." Michiru cooed as she gently kissed the racer's forehead. Haruka reached into the breast pocket of her blazer and began to pull something out. _

"_You should be, now, close your eyes… and hold out your hand." The blonde whispered sensually. Michiru did exactly as she was told, a soft smile turned on her lips. Haruka placed the gift in the middle of the violinist's palm. "Now… open them."_

_Michiru opened her eyes to see a small red velvet box sitting in her hand. "Open it…" Haruka nudged. Her eyes began to swell and she took a deep breath to keep her hands from trembling in anticipation. Michiru slowly opened the box to reveal the perfect diamond ring nestled inside. _

"_Michiru, my love…" the woman quickly turned her gaze to meet the eyes of her lover. She was nodding her head, knowing the answer already to the racer's question, but she stayed quiet to let her love finish. Haruka took the ring form the box and took Michi's hand, "I wake up every morning and thank the heavens that I have you in my life…without you, my life has no meaning and every second I spend with you is absolute perfection… Please, please, please…" She added for extra emphasis which made Michiru laugh, "Will you please marry me?" She knew the answer so she slid the ring on her love's slender finger. _

_Michiru was speechless; she nodded and kissed her ruka deeply. Her actions were all Haruka needed…._

A tear came to Haruka's eye as she realized that the life that she wanted… the future she had been dreaming of… was gone. With that, the racer began to feel very cold and no longer had the strength to stand.

The site was silent. Everyone seemed to be staring in awe at the bright twinkling crystal hovered over Haruka's limp body that slowly transformed itself into a radiant sword. "A talisman!" Kaori Night shouted, leaning forward. "Get that talisman, Senishenta!" she ordered and the daemon to retrieve the precious item.

Senishenta lunged towards the talisman. "DEEP SUBMERGE!" The silence was broken as the wave of a powerful attack knocked the youma off her feet and released Usagi from the monster's grasp.

"You bitch!" The red haired witch screamed as Sailor Neptune swooped and grabbed Haruka's saber, protecting it from the grubby hands of her enemy.

"How dare you? How dare you attack my friend…?" Sailor Moon stood proudly. No one had noticed her run after her broach and quickly transform. "In the name of the moon… I will destroy you…" She spat. It was a side that not many people had seen from the head senshi. The soldier's body was tensed with anger. She clenched her staff and pointed her weapon towards the cackling woman.

Sailor Neptune ignored the chaos of the battle going around her as the other senshi began to arrive and join their leader in the battle; tears filled her eyes as she clenched the talisman and kneeled by Haruka. "You can't die, Haruka…" She fought her quivering lip as the weakened racer reached up slowly to touch the senshi of the sea's face.

"I was wrong… I should have been by your side." She took a shallow breath, "I… I love you… Michiru… I'm" she closed her eyes for a moment, "I'm sorry." Sailor Neptune leaned down and kissed the racer deeply.

"I love you so much, ruka…" she wiped a tear quickly as if hiding it from the blonde.

"I know…" the racer winked. "Can I rely on you to save the world? Protect the princess?" Michiru nodded. Haruka smiled and closed her eyes. Michiru watched terrified as Haruka's breaths got shorter and shorter… and then stopped.

"Haruka?" Sailor Neptune said, a slight panic in her voice. "Haruka!?" She said a little louder as she shook the racer's shoulder by the sleeve of her shirt. "HARUKA!" She knew it was over. Neptune couldn't help but think that she had failed. She clenched her love's talisman.

After all of this time, she couldn't believe that Haruka had been that sacrifice… she glanced over to where she knew where Alexis was hiding. How do you tell a child that their parent just died? Her heart broke. How do you tell her… that we didn't get there soon enough.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Sailor moon shouted her strongest attack.

"Lovely!" Senishenta screamed her last words as she returned to the pod from which she came.

"Do you think that I will just let you get away with my talisman." Kaori Night spat angrily. "Think again, brats!"

Sailor Neptune slowly stood. Her head down, her fists clenched, she was shaking with fury. "You fucking bitch…" She muttered the words. Michiru was not one to lose her temper, but at this moment she may as well have been Bruce banner… but the moment she lifted her head… the senshi knew that they were about to meet the Hulk. "How dare you take Haruka!" She shouted as she lifted her hands and pulled every ounce of power she could muster and called it to her palms, "DEEP SUBMERGE!" she threw the attack at the red haired woman and smiled as it hit her target. She rushed the woman and started brutally attacking her in hand to hand combat before she had the chance to recover from impact.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Sailor Mars through her strongest attack, Sailor Neptune jumped from her opponent to avoid being hit.

"JUPITER! OAK EVOLUTION!"

"VENUS, LOVE ME, CHAIN!"

Attack after brutal attack. One by one the senshi took their chance to land their toughest attacks while their victim was stunned.

"This is for Haruka!" Sailor Moon shouted, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The senshi took a moment to watch their opponent struggle to stay on her feet. Kaori Night wiped the blood trickling from her lip. Sailor Neptune walked calmly towards the enemy, the space sword in her hands. "You will never get your hands on this precious talisman…"

"Like hell I won't…" she spat. "You may have won this time, but I will get my hands on that talisman" she laughed and before any of the senshi could land another blow, she vanished into thin air.

The danger was gone and Alexis ran to her papa. "Papa!" she screamed hysterically. She ran past everyone else there and fell on the ground, burying her face in her papa's chest. "It's all of my fault!" She cried.

"Alexis…" Sailor Mars walked calmly and kneeled next to the child. She leaned over and placed her ear next to the racer's chest and listened closely. "It's faint, but there is still a heartbeat…"

"What do we do?" Sailor Moon asked, her voice wasn't chipper as usual, but carried a very serious tone.

"We have to find the other talismans…" Sailor Neptune stated without skipping a beat.

"What? So your answer is to kill two more people? That's great. Well, not all of us are alright with murdering two other innocent people." Sailor Jupiter spat.

"She's gone…" Neptune glared at the younger senshi. "Don't you understand? This is how it has to be." She did her best to contain her emotions, "Do you not think that I'm heart-broken that Haruka is one of the three people that needed to be sacrificed?" she looked over again at the body of her love, "but… it is her fate… if we don't find the other talismans… her death will be in vain. We have to save the rest of the world."

"There has to be another way!" Sailor Moon fought for her normal stance of no death is necessary, nearly bringing Neptune to her boiling point.

"Give us the talisman!" shouted Sailor Venus. "We will find how to save her and the world. We have to get Haruka's purity crystal back into her body!"

Alexis sobbed into Haruka's chest. "Pluto… Pluto…" She begged the time goddess, "I know I was late… but please… Please… help…" she cried as her figure slowly began to fade. "We need help fast. We have to save Papa…"

The argument between the inner senshi and Sailor Neptune heated. None of the women were willing to budge on their views of how to save Haruka and the world and were teetering on the edge of turning their attacks on each other. Sailor Jupiter and Mars began to prepare their attacks, but this time…their target was a fellow soldier. "We won't allow you to just give up and let Haruka die!"

"Mars….Fire…." Sailor Mars was interrupted by a blinding light. The light was so intense it caused all of the women to fall silent and cover their eyes.

"Alexis…" A soft, familiar voice emerged from the light causing the small girl to look up.

"I know this light…" Sailor Moon exclaimed, "It's the glow of the imperial crystal….It's the same light that surrounded me when I fought Queen Beryl…" she held her chest, "Such a warm light…full of love…"

The light subsided revealing two figures. Sailor Pluto stood proudly holding her time staff, and Neo-Queen Serenity held her Moon Rod high, her gown flowing, her aura glowing.

"The queen…" The inner senshi gasped and dropped to one knee simultaneously, placing their hands over their hearts.

"I thought you couldn't come back in time, your majesty?" Sailor Venus asked.

"There has been a distortion in our time-line… Sailor Pluto's power, though vast, couldn't hold this world together. We must move quickly, my power will not last long in this time…" The queen's eyes widened as she realized the small blonde curly haired child held her tightly around her waist. "Well, hello sweetheart." She smiled, obvious love in her eyes for the child. The queen bent down to reach eye contact with the small girl, "You did an excellent job." She patted her head. "Everything is going to be okay."

"Sailor Neptune" Sailor Pluto addressed her colleague. "We have to retrieve the other talisman."

"I know." Sailor Neptune nodded. "Where do we start?"

"Well, we only have one left to go…" The senshi of time called her Garnett Orb to her hand. "I hold a talisman in my hand, and you carry the third in your heart." The girls gasped. "The pure heart that has loved Sailor Uranus for more than one lifetime…" the old friend said with a smile. "Now, think of that love, and summon your talisman."

Sailor Neptune stood still, her eyes wide. "I… I am the final sacrifice?"

Sailor Pluto smiled. "Yes, now, I need to rip out that pure heart crystal… "she said solemnly as she held her hand out in a creepy, rigid, claw like fashion making Sailor Neptune sweat slightly.

Michiru gulped, "I'm ready." She closed her eyes. "Take it." Pluto rolled her eyes.

"You have always been so dramatic…" Sailor Pluto laughed. "There's no need for that, my friend." She walked over to the senshi of the seas and placed her hand above her friend's heart. "Just… remember. Remember that love… remember that warmth… and call upon your talisman." Neptune looked slightly puzzled, but nodded in agreement.

Neptune closed her eyes and tried her best to remember. The memories flooded in, the moment she met Haruka for the first time. That chance encounter at the lobby, their first kiss… the first time Haruka had made love to her. Her heart felt full and suddenly she felt light.

She held her hands out in front of her body and imagined her special item. She could feel it. She opened her eyes and there it was: her talisman. A beautiful mirror with Neptunian engravings on the sides and handle, the symbol of her heritage carved perfectly on the back.

The three talismans had been found. Sailor Neptune looked at Haruka, "Is this going to save her?" she asked.

"Just wait." Sailor Pluto smiled as all of the women's focus landed on the fallen soldier. Just when they began to think that their plan had failed, the bright symbol of Haruka's guardian planet appeared brightly on her forehead and her body began to disappear, just to reappear, clad in her Sailor's fuku completing a triangle with Pluto and Neptune holding each point. Haruka's talisman seemed to fly to its owner and moments later, the small delicate crystal escaped the saber and returned to the senshi of the sky's chest. Her color began to come back, and Michiru sighed in relief as her love regained her breath and opened her eyes.

"…Michiru! I thought I would never see you again…" were the first words to come out the senshi's mouth. Haruka turned her head to see her beautiful daughter smiling from ear to ear, wiping a tear of joy from her cheeks.

"You were right; it just took a little faith in your princess." Neptune smiled at her love. The three women held their talismans high… and summoned their true powers bringing the holy chalice to light.

XXX

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end." Haruka read the last page as she sat on the edge of her daughters' bed. She very carefully stood as to not wake up the two sleeping girls. She tip toed to each side of the bed, and gently placed a kiss on the forehead of each girl before turning off the light and sneaking out the door.

"Are they still in the same bed?" Michiru asked as she handed Haruka a cup of tea.

"Yeah, at least for now, she had to have missed her sister while she was gone…" she smiled at Michiru as they walked together to their own room.

Haruka sipped her tea and placed the empty cup on the nightstand before slipping into her pajamas and sliding into the overly fluffed up bed she shared with her wife. The two women snuggled into their own perfect spots. Michiru's head resting on Haruka's chest, Haruka's arm tucked underneath her love's shoulders, Michiru's leg wrapped the long legs of her lover.

"ruka?" Haruka smiled and kissed the top of Michiru's head before responding.

"Yes, my love?" she said sweetly.

"Tell me a story… "She giggled as she ran her finger slowly down the blonde's belly, tracing the lining of her racer's panties.

Haruka cleared her throat. "Well… Once upon a time… there was a very handsome woman who met this wonderful, beautiful, sexy, perfect woman…" Michiru looked into her love's eyes. The lips of the two women met as Michiru slowly pulled over the covers and Haruka turned off the light.

"Michiru, I'm so glad that I had the chance to fall in love with you all over again…"

"Me too, Ruka….but let's not do it again..."

The End.

**Alright kiddos. After how many years, I hope you liked how it ended. Alexis is back home safe and sound, our Haruka and Michiru are back together, happy and more in love than ever. It has been super fun writing this and I hope you guys had as much fun as I did. I'm in the process of a new story, so I hope to hear from you guys soon. **

**-**_**Yaman**_

_**I'm excited to hear your guys' feedback. **_


End file.
